The ghost agent
by Zheng19023
Summary: The world is a hush place, I was abandoned by my parents, the place that take me turn out to be a nightmare, now that place threaten the existing of mankind, I will bring hell to those who hurt the people I love.
1. Chapter 1

I really like the highschool of the dead anime, so I decide to write a fan fiction about it, one to improved my skill in computer and writing, two, to past time and express my ideas.

This is my first time writing story, your opinions are welcome, just don't curse me out if you don't like it. Now let's get to the story.(I almost forget to mention, I don't own anything except the character I created. There will be some outside character in certain point of the story, I will let you guys know where I get them. I also love hitman 47 game and movie, so there will be some elements mix in the story, but the storyline will be on highschool of the dead and my imagination)

**Chapter 1: ****INTRODUCTION **

**My name is ****Takashi Komuro**** a 17 year old normal teenage student going to ****Fujimi High School****. Well normal don't really describe me. You see, my parents abandoned me when I was very young. I spend days living on the street( picking through the trash can). Then one day a man with a black suit and red tie pick me out of the street and put me in a school. The school is like a prison, there are fences around the school ground( and nothing else beyond those fences), soldiers with guns stand near the fences 24/7, the teachers are like machines. They only talk to you when they need to talk to you, otherwise they just don't say anything.**

**Now the school is hush like the prison(I don't know if I should call it a school anymore), the class is tough and difficult, is straight up facts and all we do is remember them, but everyone is doing their best, because there are rumors that student that fail the class tend to disappear, principle told us that they are kicked out of school, I don't care much. All I know is that I don't see them anymore. There are not only mental studies, but physical training as well. Karate, judo, Kungfu, Kendo, boxing and so on. Our physical training requires us to learn many combat styles and how to execute them; We spend hours sparring each other to perfect those moves, breaking bones and seeing blood is common.**

**We rarely have the time to talk to each other, but when we do, we keep the conversation short and simple. I rarely had a good talk with any of my classmates; we were taught never to show any emotion under any circumstance. Our principle( we never see his or her face) tells us every day that we are abandoned by the world, that our only mission in life is following orders and performing operations. We don't need emotional, that is why in our school, we don't call each other by name, we don't have names, we call each other by the numbers that are given to each and every one of us, my name is 47.**

**Our education process in a stunning rate, in second grade we had finished learning physics and calculus. Most of us had mastered more that six forms of martial art, and know how to execute the moves perfectly. In our third grade, however, things started to get intense, we started learning about artillery , c4, desert eagle, M-16, RPG. We never know why we're learning this, but we learn them anyway, by fourth grade, we have learned how to shoot, reload, take apart, put together pistol, assault rifle, sub machine gun, large machine gun, shotgun, sniper and many kinds of explosive devices.**

**Not only are we learning artillery, our teacher force us to change our combat style, most of the martial art we learn, teach us to disarm, to knock out, and to put the submission hold on our opponent. Our teacher takes those techniques to the new level, breaking ribs, cracking skull, and crushing throat. Every move ends with our opponent dead or worst than dead. **

**During our fourth grade year,we begin to learn assassin skills, how to get close to the target, how to detect enemy, and most importantly, how to kill a human being with almost any tools( I have to say, I never imagine spoon can be so painful). With our fourth grade coming to an end, I ranked the top in my entire school, both mentally and physically. I was feeling proud of myself for the first time in my life, I believed everything was going good, I was wrong.**

**During our fifth grade year, things stay the same, not much change. Half way through the year, strange things start to happen, soldier began pulling students out their classroom, at first we never think much about it, but then we start to notice that our classmate never came back, and most of the missing one has good grade. I started to get suspicious, until a few days later I find out what happened. I was taking a break going to the restroom during my physical work out which I had daily, they allow me to take a break because I was the top of the school( being the best does have an advantage). After I came out of the restroom, I saw two students with a group of soldiers, a soldier go up to them, mumble a few words and point to a direction. Then they all started walking, it seem to me that the soldier are escorting those two students. Normally I will mind my business, but I know those two students, they are 49 and 92. I meet 49 many times in the study hall( the place where we self-study after the class to catch up on the lesson since those teachers don't speak). She is an Asian girl with a below average height(which I think is normal for a girl), a thin build, long black hair, brown eye. She was stuck on many subjects, I always see her there during the morning through the afternoon( which is our study hour, afternoon to evening is our training hour). She asks for help, which I gladly give since she was pretty cute. She studies very hard, I often tease her about being a book-worm. Although I think the reason she study so hard because she was not doing very well in the physical training part. On the training field I saw 49 flying through the air many times with the help of her sparring partner, I lose count of how many time she gets kicked, punch, throw, and put in a submission hold. I do feel sorry for her, but around here, everyone gets kicked, punch, throw, and put in a submission hold . Out all the time in the school, the time I spend with 49 is the one I treasure. She is the one that makes me emotional, every time I tutor her, I had a strange feeling inside, it makes me warm and fuzzy. 49 often talk about the world outside the fences, the nature, the breach, the ocean, and the forest. We try to find them in the textbook, but all the pictures have been taken, only the definition is there. She looks sad when she can't see the picture of the things she love, I try to cheer her up "oh come on 49, I pretty sure those places are not as pretty as you think"I say(I know I being a jerk, but that was the only thing I can think of at that moment) "I wish we each have a name 47" say 49 " I wish we will go back to world one day, see many different things other than these text books, I want to run down a grassland, walk down a city block without seeing soldiers with guns." I was confused "why do you want to go back to that world? You were abandoned" I say. "Having hatred of the past get you nothing, I want to look forward to the future" 49 say this while smiling at me, causing a blush to form on my face. I smile back and say "49, if we ever get out of this place, I will take you to see all the places you dream of."**

**I still feel warm and fuzzy when I think the time I spend with 49. Then there's 92, he and 49 is like the head and tail of a coin, 92 is a Japanese boy who has an above average height, wide shoulder, black eye, short jet black hair, and build like a bull( and he also eat like one too, if students are also being ranked for eating, I might not come out first place). 92 and I met during our sparring time, I was the only one that is able to put him down to his back. Since then we have been good...friend...I think, but with all that strength, 92 is not very bright. He only manages to past the mental training(barely), so I saw him in the studying hall sometime, he studies with me and 49, we have become close friends since then(he still want to put me down during sparing time because I put him down in front of everyone).**

**As the soldier escort 49 and 92 to god-knows where, I follow closely behind them. Using the tree and the wall as my cover, I move behind without being detected. I also hide my present knowing that the soldiers were trained to detect enemy using their instinct. After ten minutes of walk, I follow them to an unknown location in the school, a place that I have never been to, a place that I never thought to exist. The area is very close to our sparring field, with many soldiers guarding the entrance. The entrance is seal up with a steel door that look like it can take hits from RPG. One of the soldiers gets in front of the entrance and put out his ID, a laser shot out from the top of the steel door and scan the ID. A few seconds later, the steel door open. The 49 and 92 enter it with their escort, as soon as they enter, the steel door close up tight.**

**I'm concerned about my friend, so I got to know what is going on. What is that place? Why I never notice it for all this year? What is the purpose of taking 49 and 92? I had to find out. I look at the entrance, there is no way I'm going in with brute force( I am not superman), so I have to get my hand on an ID. There are seven soldiers guarding the entrance, I pretty sure all of them have ID. I sprint into action, with my almost superhuman speed and skill, I run through the bushes towards the soldier all the way to the left without making much sound. When I got there, I need a distraction, I grab a rock and throw it towards the tree,the birds got scared and flew away. All the soldiers snap their heads toward the birds flying away, at that same moment, I get out and hook my left arm on the neck of a soldier that is closest to me and pull him back into the bushes, I then put my right hand on the back of his head and put him in a headlock, he passes out within ten seconds. **

**I came out of the bushes in my new soldier uniform(lucky me, the guy is only 5 feet tall), and try to feel comfortable in it, the uniform also has a mask, 'this will come in handy though . No one has seen notice what happen, guarding a door 24/7 may be easy, but it certainly has its down side. I pick the right moment and**

"**Yes, sir...right on it, sir." I pertain to talk to my earpiece.**

**I start walking towards the entrance some of the soldiers raise an eyebrow at me.**

"**I need to be on the other side of the door" I say the soldiers near the door.**

**He nods his head and tell me to move it, I stand in front of the door and hold out the ID I stolen, the laser scans it, the steel door open, and I'm in.**

**Reviews and comments are welcome, just don't curse me out if you don't like it, the first few chapters will be on Takashi(47)'s past.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, I don't own highschool of the dead, I own only my outside character.

**Chapter 2: ****LABORATORY**

**After I entered, all I saw is a long dark tunnel that leads to deep underground, my ears pick up echoes, which make me believe that the tunnel is so long, that the soldiers are still walking through this tunnel with 49 and 92. I pick up the speed, but at the same time lighten my footsteps so the soldiers won't hear the echoes I cause. I need to make sure I won't stay too close that they notice me, or too far away that I miss anything they say. I use the concept of Dopper effect in physics to help myself, when the echo gets loud, the source is getting close(or I'm too close to the source), when the echo gets soft, I'm too far away from the source.**

**Using the physics concept of sound and a wave, I process down the tunnel, keeping the echo volume constant, and have a chance to pick up any conversation they might had.**

"**Where are we going?" is 49's voice, she sound nervous.**

"**Move along" one of the soldier say, his voices are cold and emotionless.**

"**I don't like this, I want to go back" 49 say with a shaky voice. **

"**Move along" is all the soldiers say.**

"**What if we don't" 92 say, he sounds like his ready for a fight.**

**BANG. The gunshot creates a loud echo that hurts my ears.**

"**Move...along" the soldier say it in a threaten tone**

**The walk was silent after that.**

**To my relief, I did not come across 92's body along the way, that gunshot is a warning shot. The walk end 10 minutes after the gunshot, I came across another steel door. I figure 49 and 92 are already on the other side, so I better pick up my pace. I show my ID in front of the steel door, the laser scans it and the steel door open(wow, I was only guessing that it works the same way as the entrance).**

**The place is a laboratory, people with white lab coat are all over the place, there are many soldiers too. The place is huge, endless sample is passed around, cameras are everywhere, lucky me the uniform that I stole came with a mask. I scan the crowd, looking for the sign of my friend. I find them entering the lab room number five, which seem to be a top secret lab, not even the soldiers can get in. I ponder for a second, then realize I don't need to be in the room to know what happen.**

**With my near superhuman sense, I look around the room; I find the bathroom, the sample room, the shipment room(?), and the control room. I make my way to the control room where it contains security footage, when I enter the room, I saw a soldier sat in front of many computers...snoozing. 'Wow this job must have ready suck' I though. I tap him in the shoulder and he woke up.**

"**SIR, EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL" he stand up and yell**

"**Relax bro" try to sound as mature as I can be**

"**I'm the new guy filling you in now" I say**

"**but is still my swift" he say**

"**The boss say that it will be more effective for you to work if you're not tired, so take a break for now, I will watch things over" he's gone as soon as I finish.**

**I check all the computer and find all the cameras in lab number five, I then muted all the voice coming from other cameras and tell computer to focus on the cameras on lab number five. I saw many scientists,49 and 92 strap down on two different tables.**

**(lab room number five)**

"**what are you doing to us?" 49 say with tears in her eye**

"**you jerks, what are you doing to us, let us go!" 92 look like he's going to kill someone**

"**you brats be quiet, this work requires a lot of energy and concentration...at least for you" a scientist says while grinning at 92, he has short brown hair, crimson red eyes, with the height around six feet five, and well build body for a scientist.**

"**Doctor Heller, the drugs are ready, please begin the operation" another scientist say to him.**

"**What drug! What does it do?" 49 panic**

"**LET US GOOOOOO!" scream 92**

"**What an annoying brat, hurry up, strip them naked and seals their mouth with duct tape" says Heller.**

**(Minute later)**

**A container was carried in, Heller open up the container. Inside the container there are two syringes, he then picks up the two syringes and walk towards 92.**

"**you say you want to know what does this do right?" he grin**

"**mmm" that's all 92 can say**

"**Well, you see, this drug will make you very strong, and make us very, very rich" Heller injects the syringe into 92's vein.**

"**..." 92 was silent for a moment and then**

"**MUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" 92 scream through the duct tape.**

**Heller then walks over to 49, who look like she urine on herself.**

"**Is ok sweat-heart, it will be over soon, " he injects the other syringe into 49**

**Not long after that 49 begin to scream.**

**(control room)**

**I can't not believe what I'm seeing, I have no word for it, the only thing I have is the unyielding anger inside me, telling me to kill all those who done that to my friend, but I freeze on the spot, knowing that my action will only result in dead. I focus my attention back to the cameras.**

**( lab number five)**

"**MUMUMMMMMMMMMM" 92 scream so hard that his face turn red.**

"**MUMMMMMMMMMMMM" 49 is not any better than 92. **

**Their blood vessels begin to show on their skin, their eye flesh different color, 92 flesh blue, while 49 flesh yellow. Their agony lasts for another half hour, before their eye change back to their normal color, their blood vessels sink back into their skin, and they lose consciousness. **

"**Doctor Heller the operation is a success" one of the scientist comment **

"**hahahahaha, can you believe that the Russian is willing to pay five hundred million dollars for these two brats, this is easy money" Heller say**

"**Drain out their mind and prepare them for shipping, the principle expect them to be in Russia within three days."**

**They move 49 and 92 to the shipping room, which is connected to a submarine, I focus on the cameras in the shipping room. The submarine is built for transport, the armor that cover it can take missiles without any problem, there's also a signal jammer, which prevent it from being detected by radar. Inside the submarine, hundreds of human size tube line up with each other, some of them already have student inside. They move 49 and 92 near two empty tube, then tattoo a bar code on 49 and 92's body, they tattoo 92 on the back of his neck , and they tattoo 49 on her right breast. They throw 49 and 92 into the tube, the tube seal up, and liquid fill up the tube.**

"**When will we begin the shipping?" one of the scientist asks.**

"**there's still few more brats need to be put on this submarine" Heller grin**

**(the control room)**

**I sat in the chair, horrified and angry of what I just witness, not only those scientists are performing human experience, but they are also selling us as a product. I have no ideas what to do, but two things is certain: I have to tell the other students, and I have to somehow save 42 and 92.**

**(Somewhere outside the control room)**

**The guy who normally takes charge of security cameras is smoking a cigarette.**

**Three soldiers walk toward him.**

"**Hey you, what are you doing here? You suppose to be keeping an eye at the security camera"**

"**this is my break now"**

"**What are you talking about, you suppose to take a break a hour later"**

"**not anymore, our boss hired a new guy, he's watching the security camera now"**

"**..."**

**The three soldiers's expressions darken, they move pass him and walk towards the control room, with their weapons ready and finger on the triggers.**

**(the control room)**

**I check the security cameras and plan my escape, just when I was about to leave I heard footsteps. There not much place to hide in the control room, so I have to fight my way out. I look around the room for a weapon, all I find is a sunglasses and a combat knife. **

"**The suspect is most likely still in the room, get the stun grenade ready" I heard one of the soldiers say**

**I climb and stand on top of the door frame that stick out of the wall, I balance myself and cover my eyes to prepare for their attack. A few seconds later, the door was kicked down and a stun grenade was thrown in. I cover my ears as hard as I can.**

**(Flesh) the stun grenade exploded, and the three entered the room.**

**I jump down from the door frame and deliver a elbow strike to first soldier's neck, knocking him out right away. Before he hit the ground, I took a stun grenade that strap to his back, put the pin and toss to the remaining two soldiers. The the body hit the ground, the two soldiers turn around and was greeted by a stun grenade.**

**(flesh) the soldiers cover their eyes, which give me the opening I need. I sprint towards the soldier on the right, who aim a pistol at me. I do a round house kick with my left leg, knocking the pistol out of his hand, and follow up with back kick with my right leg, the force sends him to the wall, knocking him out(two down).**

"**You brat" the third soldier say it in a cold voice as he pulls out his combat knife.**

**I pull out my own combat knife and get into a fighting stance. We both rush forward with the almost inhuman speed; we exchange multiple thrusts and slash. I was being cornered due to the range of his stroke, so I take a risk and charge straight towards him. He do horizontal slash, I duck low, the blade misses my head by a few inches. I then drove the combat knife into his leg.**

"**Ugh,darn kid you so dead, " he holds up his combat knife to stab me in the back.**

**I roll out of the way in last second, the blade misses me and went right through his own leg.**

"**AHH-." the scream is cut short by my uppercut to his chin, his jaw snaps shut, his eyes roll up, and he also bites off a piece of his own tongue.**

**After I take care all the soldiers, I walk to the computer and tell the computer to declare emergency evacuation. Soon every scientist and soldier walk out to the surface, I make easily just by walking with them. When I get outside, the sky is dark, I walk into the brushes, ditch the clothes and run to my class's dorm room. I have to tell everyone what I saw.**

**(10 minutes later near the entrance to the laboratory)**

**Scientist and the soldiers are slowly moving back into the laboratory **

"**Hmm, how strange" Heller say**

"**Doctor Heller, what is going on here?"**

**Heller turn and was shock that the principle is standing right behind him.**

"**goo...good evening mister principle, is no big deal really, the system just claim a emergency evacuation when there's nothing going on, those machines must be getting old" say Heller.**

**a faint whimper is heard in the brushes**

"**WHO'S THERE, SHOW YOURSELF" principle's booming voice shook Heller.**

**A naked man walks out of the brushes looking confused.**

"**Who are you?" Heller tell the man**

"**I am one of the soldiers guarding the entrance, sir, I don't remember much, but I am pretty sure someone took my clothes" say the soldier**

"**...wow, you're sherlock" Heller say.**

**The principle ignores them and walk into the entrance and into the laboratory.**

"**Mister principle where you are going?" Heller say as he catches up to him**

"**Someone that is not suppose to be here was here, he or she must have triggered the emergency to escape, we must make sure our merchandise is safe."**

"**Sir, we find three soldiers knock out cold in the control room" a soldier reported.**

"**well mister principle look like the merchandise is safe, I mean, if the intruder wants the merchandise, he will have taken it when we're all outside." say Heller.**

"**Heller, you really think that the intruder will just sneak in here, take out a few soldiers declare emergency evacuation, and get out? There is only one explanation for this, the intruder is a student in this school, who had witnessed what goes on in this laboratory in the security room. Now he or she should have returned to the class dorm to plan his or her escape."**

"**Well, that is not hard to deal with, all we need to do is to increase the security around the fences"Heller say.**

"**No...in fact decrease the security" say the principle**

**Heller seems surprised at his response**

"**w-why?"**

**The principle walks into the submarine where all the merchandises are. He looks at the tubes that contain 49 and 92.**

"**I want to run some field test" he grin.**

**Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is here, there will be a lot of action in the next few chapters.

I don't own highschool of the dead or its characters.

**Chapter 3: SUPER SOLDIER**

**(47's class dorm)**

**Is almost bedtime, students are in beds. Some are reading books, others having small conversation, talk about their classes, their training and how tough is( only during bed time they act like kids in the 'normal school').**

**On the far right size of the room, six students are having a conversation about their friend 47. In this group, there are 12, 91, 62, 38, 99, and 21. **

**12 is a American boy, blond hair, green eye, white skin, with the height of four feet five and lean build, he scores above average in both mental and physical abilities. He met 47 during the time he was paired with 47 for sparring. He was arrogance before, but he's better now after 47 mopped the floor with his face during their first sparring session.**

**91 is a Indian boy, short black hair, black eye, with the height of five feet and lean build, he, like 12, score above average on his mental and physical ability. Unlike 12, 91 respect people with talent and his not arrogance, so he never had a problem with 47.**

**62 is a Japanese boy like 47, brown eye, brown hair,with the height of four feet one and thin build. He score average on his physical ability, but above average on his mental ability. He's always silent, dislike talking, but he's fine talking to 47 and his friends.**

**38 is a African boy, blue eye, no hair, with the height of five feet two and build like a bull just like 92. He score average on his mental ability, but has one of the best physical ability in the school, even 47 have a hard time taking him on.**

**99 is a French boy, golden hair, blue eye, with the height of four feet four, lean build and score above average on his mental and physical ability. He met 47 in the study hall, during the time their class is learning French. 47 want him to teach him French in exchange he will teach 99 Japanese. They have become friends ever since.**

**21 is German boy, red hair, green eye, with the height of four feet two, lean build, and score above average on his mental and physical ability. 21 loves to fight, so he admires 47's ability in combat. He also tries to fight 47 once...the result is not his liking.**

"**Where is 47?"say 12**

"**I don't know I don't see him for the entire afternoon" say 91**

"**That jerk! He better not be using his score to slack off, because if he did, I will be so jealou-I mean angry." say 38**

"**..." 62 just frown**

"**Calm down 38, 47 is not the type of person who slack off" 99 say**

"**99 is right, I never saw 47 slack off, I mean the guy do push up during break time. I'm pretty sure he just uses the restroom." say 21**

"**Using the restroom? FOR THE ENTIRE AFTERNOON? I never know he can save up that much urine in his balls." say 38**

"**Urine don't come from balls" say 91 and 12 at the same time.**

"**WHATEVER" 38 yell.**

**The door of the dorm room burst open and in comes 47.**

"**ha-ha-ha" 47 seems out of breath.**

"**There's the man" 12 say**

"**47 where had you been this entire afternoon?"say 62**

"**Hold on... Let me catch my breath, and I have something urgence to tell everyone"say 47**

"**What is it, you fell asleep in the toilet?"38 laugh**

"**This is urgence" 47 glare.**

**47 turns around and to everyone in the dorm.**

"**All students listen up, what I'm about to tell you might seem ridiculous, but I swear on my soul that I'm telling the truth" say 47; getting everyone's attention.**

"**over the past few months, many students went missing, does anyone know where they went to? No right? Well, I witness it this afternoon, when I was on my way to the restroom. I saw soldier escort two of my friends away, curious as I am, I follow them. They were lead to the location that is unknown to us. I manage to snuck pass the guards and into this underground laboratory. This is what I saw...**

**After 47 told his story, the whole dorm went silent.**

**Some look at 47 like he's crazy.**

**Some accuse him of being a liar.**

"**I know is hard to take in, and is hard to believe the truth about the only place we call home. BUT THIS IS OUR LIFE, AND THEY HAVE NO RIGHT OVER OUR LIFE" 47's voice shake the whole room.**

**There's silent for a few seconds, then 99 speak up**

"**I believe 47, he never was a good liar" say 99**

"**all right, suppose what you say is truth, what do you propose?" say 12**

"**is easy, we have to escape...tonight"47 say**

"**but that's going to be very hard." say 91**

"**his right, the soldiers guard the fences 24/7, and there are snipers on the rooftop, we won't make it half way across the courtyard." say 62 as he walks to the window and takes a look around the fences.**

"**Wait a second, why is there less guards today than any other day?" say 62. Everyone run towards the window to take a look.**

"**62 is right, the security is weaker today than any other day. We might have a chance" say 21**

"**Still, I don't like us going out there unarm, we will take weapons from the storage room" say 47**

"**but if there are more guards there that were around the fence?" say 21**

"**There won't be, like I say, I set off the alarm before I got out of the laboratory, they must have increased the security at that place to protect their product, which is us" say 47.**

"**all right, let's do this then" say 38**

"**But 47, what about the two friends you talked about?" say 12**

**47 look down in shame**

"**there's nothing we can do for them, they have been given the drug, and put in tubes" say 47. The guilt must have hurt him.**

"**and besides, I told you they might have increased the security on their product, going there now will mean suicide." say 47**

**Everyone seems to feel 47's pain and guilt**

"**47, when we get out, we will expose this place and bring justice to your friends" say 62.**

**47 hug him**

**38 turns around and talk to everyone.**

"**We are going now, those who trust 47's words, come with us. Those who want nothing to do with this, go to sleep, and keep your mouth shut" say 38**

**(outside the storage room)**

**The door to the storage room is guarded by a steel door and a master lock.**

**47 and his friends are outside with twenty other students**

"**Great, we don't know the code, now what?" say 21**

"**Shh, be quiet" say 47 as he turns his left ear towards the lock, and put his fingers on the rotating disc. Twenty-two seconds later, the lock open up.**

"**I never know you can do that." say 38 looking shocked**

"**You will never know how easy it is to learn things that caught your interest that to remember straight out facts. Beside, is quite useful for a assassin, or thief, in this case." say 47**

"**I say is useless, I just cut down the lock with katana" say 12**

"**Well, sometime katana is not available" smile 47.**

**Everyone enters the storage room quietly.**

"**Take enough to keep yourself safe...but not too much that slow you down" 47 say to 38 who pick up a Gatling gun.**

"**and that goes for you too 12" 47 say to 12 who pick up ****Rheinmetall RMG.50****.**

"**There's also enough combat suits in here for everyone, put them on, it can save us from some bullets."**

**As everyone getting dress, my mind goes back to 49 and 92, it is right to escape just ourselves? Should I at least try to save them? My thought was interrupted.**

"**HEYY." a guard stand near the entrance. Everyone freezes**

"**WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING HER-" a bullet go through his head and silence him.**

**Everyone turns and look at 47 who is holding a pistol equip with silencer.**

"**Pervert" say 47**

**After everyone gets dressed, we head toward the entrance, but stay close to the building, knowing that snipers are on the roof top.**

"**Ok 47, this is the closest we can get to the entrance without being shot down by the snipers, what's the plan now?"**

**From where they are, there are hundred and twenty yards of distance of courtyard with no cover between them and the entrance.**

"**ok I see four guards near the entrance , and ten of us carry sniper rifles equip with silencer, four of you take out those four guards, and the rest of you, take out those lights around on the top of the fence. There is no cover from here to the entrance, so more lights we take out, create more chance that we survive" say 47**

**Ten students nod their head.**

"**ok on my count, we take out the soldiers and the lights, and we run right after that...ok everyone ready?...now!"**

**Ten shots were fired, four guards near the entrance drop and six lights are out. Snipers zoom in on the entrance to figure out what goes wrong, they didn't notice 47 and his group until they are twenty yards out. The snipers began to fire.**

"**Sir, we have a situation in the courtyard" one of the sniper talk in his earpiece.**

"**I'm aware of that." say the Principal.**

"**Should we gun them down, sir?" as he mentions his man to carry out heavy machine guns.**

"**no, I want you to push them, but not too hard" say the principal.**

**The sniper tells his man to put away the heavy machine guns and take out the assault rifles.**

**47 and his friends are running as fast as they can. The sound of assault rifles roar behind them. When they are twenty yards from the entrance, 62 throw a grenade towards it, the grenade hit the fences and explode:creating a exit. The alarm went off at 47 and the group run into the wood. Three of them didn't make it out.**

**(In the principal office)**

"**Well, now that the rat is out of the cage, the game is on" say the principal.**

"**Mister principal, our products is out on the field for testing" say Heller**

"**Are they ready?" say the principal**

"**They are born ready" grin Heller**

**(In the forest)**

"**Everyone watch out for dogs and chopper" say 47**

**Barking and the sound of a helicopter can be heard at a distance. The soldier is yelling orders and firing their assault rifle. Some students were gun down by the chopper, others fell victim to the dogs.**

**The group change direction, hoping to evade the search team, but a Juggernaut blocks their way. 47 pull out two pistols and empty the clips into the juggernaut, the juggernaut didn't budge.**

"**EVERYONE OPEN FIRE!" scream 47**

**( bang bang bang bang bang bang bang)**

**Everyone open fired with their assault rifle, handgun, shotgun, sub machine gun.**

**When the last empty chip drop to the forest ground, the man in the juggernaut suit lifts his hand and pertain his yawing. Then he aims his assault rifle at them and open fired, sending 47 and his group running in the opposite direction. As he sees them off, he pulls out his radio.**

"**Sir, they are heading towards the testing field now." says the juggernaut **

"**Good. Now stay put, and wait for new orders." principal's voice speaks back to him.**

"**Understood." say the juggernaut.**

"**I think we loss them." 38 take a look back **

"**haha, that juggernaut suit must be heavy" 91 say**

"**Keep your eyes open, so far things have been easy, too easy" say 47**

"**Come on, 47, is ok to loosen up a little every now and then" say 21**

"**no, 47 is right, we empty all our weapons on that juggernaut. If we run into enemy now, we will be at a huge disadvantage." say 99**

"**Just keep your eyes open, and don't stop running" say 47**

**Then 47 hear pin being pulled, and something hit the ground in front. He acts on instinct.**

"**GRENADE!" he yell**

**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

**The blast knocks everyone to the ground.**

**When I got up, I saw a shadow behind the smoke created by the blast.**

"**NOOOOOOOOO"**

"**AHHHHHHHHH"**

"**DARN IT, DARN IT, DARN ITTTTT"**

**I turn around and saw three students crying while holding two other students, it is seen that the two students must be too close the blast. Blood is pouring out of their ears, and both of them have their face ripped off.**

"**Targets located, targets located" an emotionless voice came from the shadow.**

**I turn my attention back to the shadow as she steps out of the smoke, moonlight shines on her face, revealing 49, bare foot, unarm. Wearing no combat suit, no heavy vest, just a lab coat and a earpiece. It seems that grenade is the only weapon she brought. **

"**49..." I could not believe my eye.**

"**49 is me 47, you...you...you want to escape with us?" my voice was shaky.**

"**stop fooling yourself 47, she attacked us, she not here to escape, she's here to take our life" 21 say as he take out a combat knife and point at 49.**

"**SAY SOMETHING YOU BITCH" 21 scream and charge at 49**

"**targets located, target located" the blade is coming close to her face.**

"**Engaging target now, " she says as her eyes glow yellow.**

**With lightning fast speed, she grabs 21's right wrist with her left hand, stopping the blade from piercing her face. At the same time, she strikes 21 in the jaw with the heel of her right hand. 21's eyes roll up, but before he can pass out, 49 put her right forearm on 21's right elbow, and turn his forearm ninety degrees the other way. The sound of cracking and snapping of the bones can heard by everyone there. 21's hand drops the knife and his eyes roll back down. He opens his mouth to scream in pain. He never gets a sound out as 49 kick up her right leg, snatch the combat knife by the handle with her toes and follow up with a hook kick to the back of 21's neck. The knife puncture 21's neck; 21 was dead before he hit the ground.**

**I was too shocked to say anything, I never saw 49 moves that fast, I can't even move that fast.**

"**KILL HER!" **

"**AHHHH!"**

"**AHHHHHH!"**

**The three students that were just mourning for the lost of their two friends charge toward 49 with their combat knife in hand. 49 pull the combat knife out off 21's neck with her toes.**

"**STOP! DON'T GET TOO CLOSE TO HER!" I scream**

**It too late. When the three of them enter 49's striking zone, 49 does a back spin kick with the right leg that holds the combat knife. The student in the middle reacts fast and jump back, his two friends, however, get their throat slice open. Before they drop to the ground, 49, notice that she miss a target, land her right leg behind her left leg(combat is still being held between her toes), and throw the knife out by doing a snap kick. The knife travels in bullet speed, it went into the student's head like a candle on a birthday cake. The three of them drop to the ground at the same time.**

**Everyone is too afraid to move, 49 walk up to the dead student and pull the combat knife out with her hand.**

"**AHHHHHHHHH" I scream as I charge forward**

**49 and I cross blade**

**(CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING)**

**I push her away with my brute strength.**

"**RUN EVERYONE NOW"**

"**Don't be hero 47, come with us" say 62**

"**JUST GOOOOOOOOOOOO" I scream**

**They pause for a moment, then start running past 49 while keeping a eye on her. 49 don't seem to care.**

"**That's right 49, let those little bugs go, 92 will take care of them. You just have to deal to 47" principal's voice came from 49's earpiece.**

"**49 please, if you're still the 49 I know, lets leave this place. Those guys are only using yo-" I didn't get to finish. 49 charge towards me with the combat knife in hand, and we engage into knife again.**

**(CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING)**

**I push her away with brute strength again, but this time I step into her, sink into deep horse stance, put both of my hands on my stomach area(like holding a ball), preparing for a chi strike.**

"**HA!" I push both of my hands towards her, using all my chi.**

**49 counter it her own chi strike using one hand.**

**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

**The force create by our chi strike, shake the trees around us. I was blast away by the force and land flat on the ground, however, I quickly recover myself and prepare for the next attack. My hand is bleeding for the chi strike that 49 produces, most of my fingernails were torn off.**

'**she-she counter all my chi with her own chi that she created just by using one hand! How is this possible' I shiver when 49 look back at me with her lifeless eyes.**

**49 charge towards me for the knife fight this time.**

**(CLING CLING CLING CLING) **

**49's strikes are hard, heavy, and fast. So fast that all I can do is defense. And I'm not doing so good in defense as well. I can only block two strike in a row due to her speed and power, and dodge the two or three strikes that come after it.**

'**this is not good, I can't keep this up for long' right after I thought of that, I back up into a tree.**

'**OH NO' I hold up my knife to brace myself**

**(CLING CLING CUT CUT)**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYE, MY EYE!" I scream. The first cut went through my right eye vertically, I don't know where the second cut went, but I roll out of the way before her knife pierces my skull. I roll to the ground and drop my knife, I pick it up with my left hand. It is then I realized where the second cut went, blood pours out of my left hand like a water fountain. My ring and picky finger is gone.**

**I stand up and face her again, holding up my knife. I start to feel dizzy, from the loss of blood or fear, I don't know, maybe both. 49 charge towards me again, I prepare myself for the end. Then, to my surprise, she freezes in mid way and just stand there.**

"**That is enough, 49, I have collected enough data. Now leave 47 to 92, your mission is finished" principal's voice speaks in her earpiece.**

**I stand there feeling confused, but I know this is the only chances I get, I turn and run towards the direction where my friends are going.**

**49 stand there for a few more moments, then she turn around and walk back to the school.**

**I run and run, I did not stop. I turn around every few seconds, fearing that 49 will be there. I didn't look at where I was going. (Trip) and I fall face first into the ground. I pick myself up and look around for danger, but what I saw is worse than danger. Blood paint the green forest red, organ scatter around like lego blocks after a kid finish playing them. I turn around to check what I trip on, it is 62.**

" **62, thank god you're alive, what happen here?" when I pull him up, I notice he's too light. When I look closely I saw that his lower part of his body is gone, I felt sick.**

**I look around for survivors, I saw a huge body laying not so far away from 62, it must be 38.**

**I walk over to him and put my hand on his chest, try to wake him up.**

"**Come on, big guy, there's no time for sleep" the moonlight pours into the forest.**

**I saw that 38's head is being smashed to the ground, pieces of brain are everywhere, among all those pieces of the brain, I also find eye balls, jaw, and a lot of other stuff that I can't tell what it is. The force was powerful enough that it must have smashed through 38's skull like a tomato and create a dent in the ground behind him, I vomit.**

**I also find 99 and 12, 99 has a hole that go through his stomach like the Lincoln tunnel. 12 has a hole in his chest, some-one had pulled his heart out.**

**91 was no where to be found.**

"**91 answer me if you're alive...PLEAE ANSWER ME" I feel despair**

**A body was thrown out of the darkness, I duck out of the way and body hit the tree behind me, making a blood spot on the tree. I look at the body, it is headless. Someone is approaching.**

**I look towards the direction where the body came from. A person with the height of six feet and glowing blue eyes step into the moonlight. It is 92, holding the head of 91, covered in blood and wearing nothing but a boxer.**

"**92...YOU DONE THIS!?" my voice trembles with fear and anger.**

**92 hold up 91's head and look at it, then he hold up his other hand and bring both of his hands together, smashing 91's head like a balloon.**

"**92222222222222!" I lose all my reason and value of my life, charge towards 92 with my combat knife in my right hand.**

**92 grab my right wrist before the knife makes contact, and crush my right wrist.**

"**AHHHHHH" I scream, but my scream was cut short. 92 grab my neck with his right hand, pick me up and slam me to the nearest tree, the impact break the tree like a toothpick, and I pass out after that.**

**Here is chapter 3 read and review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4, I don't own anything.**

**By the way does anyone know what happen to high school of dead anime and manga? The manga stops after chapter 30, and there's never season 2, but there are news that says otherwise.**

**Chapter 4: AMBUSH**

'**Where are you going' four year old 47 say to a woman.**

'**Just stay here, you will be fine' a woman's smile back at him.**

'**Don't go, please, is dark here' 47 sob. **

'**Just stay, and... Be a good boy ok?' tears came down off her cheek as she turn and walk away.**

'**NOO, PLEASE DON'T, PLEASSSSSE DON'T GOOOOO" 47 break into tears.**

'**MOMMMMMMMMY' 47 cry.**

**(IN THE PRINCIPAL OFFRICE)**

**I snap my eye wide open, my heart beat as loud as the bass drum, and I'm breaking into cold sweat. **

'**it just a dream, ha-ha, hahaha, it just a dream' I thought.**

"**ah! You have awake" a person speaks up**

**I move(but can't), I look down and find out that all my clothes has been remove and I'm being tie to a chair by iron chains. My wounds are also treated.**

"**don't waste your energy 47, those chain are use to hold down a bear, and the last time I check you're not a bear, regardless how strong you are"**

**The source of the voice walk into my field of vision, is Heller.**

"**YOU!" I speak with a lot of venoms in my tongue.**

"**you know me? I don't think we ever met. Ah! You must have met me by watching the security camera, by the way that is a very smart way of thinking my young friend" I glare at him.**

"**ahh, nice eyes you have there... I mean eye. But don't feel down I pretty sure you will get it back" Heller grin.**

"**oh my, where is my manners, my name is Vias Heller, I prefer people calling me Heller, and your name.. I mean number is?" Heller look me in the eye and put on a false smile.**

**I spit in his face. He pauses for a moment. Then wipe the spit from his face( still smiling) and slam his right knee to my face; my nose break due to the impact, the force take me back and I fall to the ground while still being stuck in the chair.**

"**DON'T GET TOO COCKY YOU BRAT" Heller sit on top of me and repeatedly punch me in the face.**

"**that is enough Heller" Heller freeze and turn toward the speaker.**

**I take a look at him and shiver in fear. He's a mix of British and Caribbean, the man have a height around seven feet seven, bold, twice the size of 92, easily weight five hundred pounds or more. He has a scar that goes from his lower left chin, all the way up to his upper left forehead. But this does not frighten me. What frighten me is his eye, glowing green eye gives off a aura of pure evil as dark as a black pit, aura of pure wrath of uncontrollable rage, and like a hungry monster, aura of pure greed of unquenchable thirst for blood. Despite all this, the man face is as calm as a business man, I can't read his emotion.**

"**so this is the trouble maker...I was expecting more" he speak in perfect Japanese**

"**so... Tell me your number." he say.**

"**why bother, you already know" my voice tremble.**

"**I just trying to have a friendly conversation. Believe you like me when I friendly." his voice deepen**

"**tell me your name first name first then." I try to put up a brave face.**

"**YOU FOOL, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE PRINCIPAL LIKE THAT, YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO MAKE DEMAN-"**

"**silence" he shut Heller up with one word. Heller turn pale.**

**He pause for a moment **

"**my name is ****Beelzebub****, Beelzebub Norman" Beelzebub say.**

"**I-I'm 47" I say**

"**good, now we're getting some where. First off, I like to thank you for you and your group's action tonight. Because of it, I'm able to collect great data for my merchandises 49 and 92." Beelzebub say.**

"**they are my friends, not your product!" my anger push the fear away.**

"**yes, they are your friend and my product, you have to realize that a human will never befriend a item" Beelzebub's voice is calm and cold.**

"**why? Why am I alive?" I ask him, my voice shake with fear and anger.**

"**ah, I getting to that. Second off, I was planing to have you kill. But right before I make that order, a crime organization in Germany call me, and their are willing to pay eighty-billion dollars for you. Now normally I will have turned that offer down, because you're my favorite, FAVORITE student. I can't stand selling you off to a buyer...that didn't break a trillion...But if I didn't take that offer, I will have to kill you and that eighty billion dollars will just go to waste. You're dead and I'm sad. So from the bottom of my heart...I forgive you" Beelzebub say while putting on a false smile.**

**I'm speechless**

"**please look so upset, I promise I put you , 49, and 92 right next to each other on the trip. You can spend some quality time with each other." say Beelzebub.**

"**with that being say, is time to prepare you for your trip to Germany." say Beelzebub.**

**He snap his fingers and three soldiers come in to the room. Two of them pick me up along with the chair, the third one keeps a eye on me. Before they take me out of the office, Heller look at me in the face and grin.**

"**this will be so much fun" he say, and walk out of the office and signal the soldiers to follow him.**

**His grin, is...disgusting.**

**(LAB ROOM NUMBER FIVE)**

**The soldier drop me off in front of the lab room, and other scientist come out and drag me in. I'm in the center of the lab room, People are getting their equipment ready. Heller walk up towards me.**

"**how do you feel about your second time being here" he say**

"**all of you will burn in hell for what you had done" I hiss**

"**I'm impress by your word under this circumstance, you have quite a gut" he say**

**The container is deliver into the lab room. Heller walks over to the container, open it up, and take out the syringe inside the container. Heller walks over to me and hold the syringe in front of my face. The liquid inside is glowing red.**

"**this a new kind of sample we're working on, this is the first successful one. You should feel honor that you're its first user." he come close to my face.**

"**do us proud boy." he inject the syringe through my neck.**

**At first I fell nothing, then whatever he injected me start to take effect. Pressure begin to build up in my brain, my heart beating faster than ever, and I can feel my body burn. The pressure increase and my eye fell as it was about to pop out of my socket. **

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream**

**This agony last for another hour before I pass out.**

"**hahahaha, just like that and we're eighty billion dollars richer" say Heller**

"**Tattoo him and get him ready for the shipment. Drain his mind too. we're late, we have to move those merchandises through submarine and transport them to a ****Amphibious Transport Docks****." say Heller as he signal everyone to speed up there pace.**

"**Doctor Heller you should come along with us to the ship, you need to to speak the German that you using a new sample on 47" say one of the scientist.**

**Heller pause for a moment, dislike the idea, but**

"**fine, I guess those no brainier can use a little knowledge. Now get a move on." say Heller and he step out.**

**The scientist grin and went back to work. As he type in the computer, he rise his right arm near his mouth and whisper in to it.**

"**Heller will be on board" he then look back at 47 feeling pity for him.**

'**maybe I should give him a chance' he thought.**

**Another scientist walk over to the computer that controls 47's brain activates.**

"**wait, wait, let me handle that. You need to record the data in that computer" he told him.**

**When the preparations are over, they move 47 into the shipment room, tattoo a barcode in his left chest, underneath that barcode are serials of numbers, 640509-040147. They throw 47 into the tube next to 49 and 92.**

**(some where in the Atlantic ocean)**

**A huge Destroyer sit in the middle of the ocean. On the deck of the ship, thousand of soldiers stand restlessly. A man stay in front of them talking to his radio, then he turn around facing his mens.**

"**The transport has begun, and Heller will be on board. We have been tracking them for a long long time, so I want Heller alive. Remember, we attack after they load those kids on to their ship" say the man**

"**HAI" all soldiers say at the same time.**

**The submarine have reach the ****Amphibious Transport Docks**** and is currently unloading cargoes( super soldiers) in to the big ship. Heller is in the control room meeting the ship's captain.**

"**captain, as you my know that this is the first time I come aboard, I expect you to provide absolute security for me" Heller say to the captain while shaking captain's hand.**

"**have no fear, doctor Heller. For all these years, never, had we been attacked. But even if there are people out there who's foolish enough to attack us, we have enough a****rtillery and soldiers to wipe out a city, not to mention the super soldiers" captain smile with confidence.**

"**well, your the expert captain, I will be down in the lab room( they have a lab room in the ship to check the super soldiers one last time) checking my products one more time" Heller**

"**Is good doing business with you doctor Heller" captain say as he going back to his work.**

**(after twenty minute)**

"**The water around us is clear" say one of the crew member.**

"**we will reach Germany in nine hours" say another crew member.**

"**captain how much do one of those super soldier cost?" say another crew members**

"**Heller never give me a exact amount, But he told me that the one going to Germany cast billions, and there are more going to China and Russia" captain say, all the crew members whistle.**

"**but if there are more going to china and russia, shouldn't we make more than one stop captain?" a crew member say.**

"**no, Heller's going to deliver the rest by private jet. All we need to do is get him to Germany, and he'll pay up a huge sum of mone-" before captain can finish**

**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

**The force shakes the entire ship**

"**WE BEEN HIT, WE BEEN HIT" **

"**HOW? THE RADAR DIDN'T PICK UP ANY SIGNAL" captain yell**

"**CAPTAIN OUR RADAR HAS BEEN JAMMED, THIS IS A AMBUSH"**

"**WE HAVE BEEN BORADED"**

"**curse them. RETALIATE!" the captain yell.**

**On the dock of the ship, hundreds of soldiers cross fire, a big destroyer dock next to the ****Amphibious Transport Docks****, helicopters providing air support for both sides. Hundreds of solider come aboard from the Destroyer.**

"**GO GO GO GO! CAPTURE HELLER AND BRING HIM TO ME ALIVE" a man yell.**

**(In the lab room)**

**The force of explosion causing making samples to fall to the guards. Heller is furious.**

"**THIS IS ABSOLUTE SECURITY?! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER CAME ABOARD" he hiss**

**Heller walk over to computer and begin typing on the keyboard, few seconds later, tubes that contain 49 and 92 open.**

"**both of you put these on" he thrown 92 a big suit case, and a small suit case for 49.**

**After 49 and 92 put on their new clothes, Heller bark out orders.**

"**92, GO OUT AND TAKE CARE OF OUR ENEMIES!" 92 turn and walk out without saying a word.**

"**49, YOU FOLLOW ME AND KEEP ME ALIVE AT ALL COST!" Say Heller, and he walk out of the room with 49 following him.**

**The rest of the scientist stay in the lab looking scare and nervous, they don't know what to do.**

"**AHHHHHHHH, RUN EVERYONE! SAVE YOURSELF" one of the scientist scream( the same one that talk to his right arm back in the school lab).**

**All the scientist run out of the room screaming.**

**He grin and walk over to the computer and type on it, seconds later the tube that contains 47 unlock and 47 fell out.**

**My head felt painful when I open my eyes, my wound had heal, my fingers are back, and my eyes good as new.**

"**cough...cough...cough" I cough.**

**A hand pat me on the back.**

"**you're alright buddy?"**

**I turn and look at him, his one of the scientist. I grab his lab coat and slam him to the ground in front of me and pull my fist back to break his skull.**

"**WAIT WAIT WAIT! I SAVE YOUR LIFE" he cried. I freeze**

"**is this how you repay my kindness?" he say**

"**what are you talking about?"**

"**I'm the one who keep your mind from being drain, otherwise you will be like the rest of those super soldiers" **

"**what are you talking about!?"I'm confuse**

"**(sign)... Don't you get it? I am working undercover, I'm with a organization that want to bring down Heller and Beelzebub. Our mans are attacking this ship right now" he say.**

"**give me one reason why I should believe you"**

"**well to start off I save your life-"**

**(booooooooooooooooooom)**

**Another explosion shake the ship.**

"**and those that prove it?" he say**

**I release him from my grip and pull him up.**

**When he stand up, I take a closer look at him. His face tells me that his a mix of Japanese and American, blond hair, brown eye, height of four feet six, speak Japanese with a accent, and look like his around my age, a year or two older."**

"**hey, since you hate Heller's gut, why not to help us on this mission?" he say.**

**I pause and think about it.**

"**sure, why not? I own you, and besides, I will love to see Heller burn. How should I address you?" I say to him**

"**my name is ****Xavier**** Weston, you can call me Xavier, I know Japanese people like to call others who they just met their last name. But since I save your life, I think we're a little bit more that stranger now. So what is your name?"Xavier say **

**I look down.**

"**I don't have one. The place I came from give me numbers, I'm 47"**

"**darn...that is sad" Xavier look at me with pity.**

**(boooooooooooom)**

**Another explosion.**

"**we'll talk after this is over, follow me" Xavier say**

**We get out of the lab room and into a storage room that is not far away fromthe lab room, Xavier open the room with card key. Inside the room there are all types of guns, and many combat suits.**

"**are right let's hurry up, pick anything you want, I need to put on a combat suit" Xavier say.**

**When we finish, we pick out weapon that suit us. Xavier arm himself to the teeth, two assault rifle, two handgun, two sub-machine gun, one shotgun, grenades, stun grenades, and c4s.**

**I look around the room for my the weapon of my liking, I take a kantana, few grenades, then my eye set on a silver suitcase. I took and open it up. Inside the suit case are two hand guns. **

"**what kind of gun is this" I say. Holding them up. **

"**oh that, I don't think you should use that" say Xavier**

"**those gun's name is AMT silver baller, ****a stainless steel clone of the Colt M1911A1****. I read it from the computer once, the gun ****is regarded as one of the poorer examples of the 1911 model pistol, plagued with unreliable manufacturing and steel issues; it's only a good weapon of choice when used with HardBall ammunition, since the AMT was unreliable with the hollowpoint ammunition of the 1960s****. Are you sure you want to use that?" Xavier say.**

**I put the two AMT into my pistol holsters.**

"**well, is you're choice" say Xavier, as we head out of the storage room.**

" **where we go now?" I ask.**

"**we will first take over ship's control room, follow me" we both run down the hall.**

"**By the way.."Xavier say**

"**what it is?"I ask.**

"**how you get it that big at a such a young age?" he say**

**I want to slap him.**

**(on a certain hallway of the ship)**

"**the control room is just around the corner" one of the soldier say.**

"**weapons ready, kill everyone besides Heller." say the other soldier**

**A fist come out of the wall and punch the soldier who is in front of everyone in the face. The soldier has his head punch off, everyone behind him freeze. The hand pull back into the wall, and few seconds later a Juggernaut crash through the wall and appear in front of them.**

"**OPEN FIR-" the soldier didn't get to finish, the Juggernaut slap his head to the wall, his skull smashed to pieces.**

"**FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE!" another soldier shout**

**The Juggernaut charge towards them.**

**(with 47 and Xavier)**

"**we're almost there, the control room" Xavier say to me.**

**We run in to a group of enemy soldiers.**

"**OPEN FIRE!" one of them yell.**

**Xavier duck for cover, but I run straight towards them and draw my kantana.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME BACK!" I heard Xavier shout behind me.**

**(BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG)**

**Thousands of bullets flying toward my way, but I don't fell fear. In fact, my body is light, my heart beat is steady, and my head is calm. Unconsciously, I dance around the bullets, deflecting them back to their owner with my katana, using their bullets as my weapons. By the time they seize fire, they have loss more than half of their men. I charge into them and start slicing and dicing. One of them draw his pistols at me, a futile effort. Right before he fire, I let go of my katana, grab his right wrist with my right hand, more his aim to my right and make him kill another soldier. Then I put my left palm on his upper right arm, my right hand on his right hand, and turn the pistol back to his throat and kill him. A soldier behind me come at me with a combat knife, I catch my katana before it touch the ground. Spin out of the way of his blade and drive the katana into his skull.**

"**MONSTER!" the last soldier run away.**

**I let him run, because he didn't know that I pull off a pin from one his grenade when I do the spinning move.**

**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

**He blow to pieces twenty feet away from me.**

**Xavier comes out of his cover with his jaw hanging down.**

"**Should we get to the control room now?" I ask him.**

**Right after I say that, the wall crash down in front of us. I prepare for another attack, but I notice the soldier that come through the wall are all dead, and they don't have the same combat suits compare to the soldiers I just kill. **

**I hear footsteps coming close from the direction where the soldier came from the broken wall in front of us, a Juggernaut emerges from the dust.**

**Even with his face covered with a helmet, I can still feel him, my eyes glow crimson red. With a set of glowing blue eyes come from within the helmet, 92 charge towards me like a rhino.**

**Arthur's note**

**This is the end of chapter 4. I notice many of you didn't leave a comment about your feeling towards the story, please leave a comment. The words of approval will encourage me to go on, and words of disproval(must state your reason) will encourage me to do better. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here, read and enjoy guys!

Also, it will be really nice of you leave a review after reading, learn from unknow ray all of you.

Ray, thanks a lot for leaving comments.

Let'd get to the story, and I don't own highschool of the dead.

**Chapter 5: AGAINSTS 92**

"**MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I push Xavier into the cover, and out of harm's way.**

**92 crash into me. The force sends me flying into the wall, making a dent in the steel. 92 didn't stop there, in fact, he speed up. He run towards the wall with his right shoulder in front of him, and crash through it while using me as a shield.**

**(BOOOOOM)**

**Both of us crash into a new room, a big room contains tanks and many heavy weapons. I stand up and notice my right arm had bent into a weird angle, I grab my right arm with my left hand and force it back to its normal angle, I then stand up to face him. 92 move his neck while I crack my knuckles.**

'**I guess is time for round two' I thought.**

**Both of us engage into fist fight. 92's attacks are deadly, even when I'm dodging them, I can feel its power, is like train passing you by, all you can do is stay out of the way. However, as deadly as they are, 92's attacks aren't as fast as 49, probably because of the Juggernaut suit he's wearing. I manage to avoid his attack and counter with my own attacks. 92 throw out a hook punch with his right hand, I duck down a send a jab to his right side with my left hand. He comes back with a straight punch, I side step out of the way and goes in for an uppercut to his chin. He then extends both of his arms to his sides, tries to catch me, I duck down again and deliver multiply punches to his stomach. He tries to knee strike me, but I dodge it by jumping back. I take a look at the damage I done, the result are not my liking. I fuse chi into every one of those strike, and yet still 92 looks un-harm. But this doesn't surprise me, 92 is a great fighter as well, he must have used his own chi to increase his defense. 92 lightly tab his stomach, taunting me to punch him. As much as I love to do that, I can't. Super human or not, my body is still made up of fleshes and bones. I look down at my hands, both of them are bleeding because I punch the Juggernaut suit. I need the katana.**

**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

**Another hole open up on the wall, multiply soldiers come in the room, set up their formation, and train their weapons on me and 92.**

"**WAIT! THE LITTLE ONE IS ON OUR SIDE! SHOOT THE BIG ONE"**

**I turn around and say Xavier shouting out from the corner.**

**The soldiers then train their weapon on 92.**

"**OPEN FIRE!" one of them yell, and they fire rain of bullets towards 92.**

**(BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG)**

**Bullets bounds of the Juggernaut suit leaving no scratch. The soldiers empty out their weapon and begin to reload. 92 bend down and grab a handful of bullets with both of his hands and pitch them to the soldier like a baseball. The bullets that 92 pitched trave in super sonic speed, killing all the soldiers.**

**I use the distraction to pick up a RPG and fire a missile at 92(now good thing about RPG is that they do much more damage that a bullet, but they are the most troublesome weapon out there, for one, they are obvious, and two you have to make sure you don't stay too close). 92 saw the missile coming, but he stands his guard, feeling confident in the suit's power. The missile hit 92 in the stomach.**

**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

**The force of the explosion knock 92 down to the ground ten feet back; I put another missile into the RPG right away. 92 stand up and look down, a piece of the suit fall off around his stomach area. He looks at me with glowing blue eyes, I know he's mad. I fire a second missile towards his face. 92 grab the missile before it reaches his face, I pull out my AMT and fire a bullet. The bullet makes contact with the missile and cause it to explode in front of 92's face, sending him to the ground another six feet back. 92 stand up right away and charge straight towards me, a piece of his helmet has fallen off on his upper right face, revealing his right eye and a bleeding head. I put in another a missile into the RPG and fire it toward him, he knocks the missile to a different direction. I jump out of the way and 92 crash in a tank and push it all the way to the wall, he then jumps on top of the tank and rip off the Gatling gun that is attached to the tank. He aim the gatling gun at me and open fire, I run behind another tank for cover, the sound of the gatling gun roar.**

"**XAVIER!" I scream over the noise.**

"**XAVIER IF YOU'RE ALIVE, ANSWER ME!"I scream.**

"**I CAN'T HELP YOU MAN. THAT THING IS A MONSTER, AND I'M NOT A SUPER HUMAN LIKE YOU!"Xavier cried out from a corner.**

"**I DON'T NEED YOU TO FIGHT HIM! JUST GET ME MY KATANA! BULLETS DON'T WORK ON HIM, AND MISSILES WON'T WORK ON HIM ANYMORE. I CAN'T FIGHT HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"I scream.**

**The sound of the gatling gun stop. With my super human instinct I jump out the cover, right before the 92 push the tank up to the wall, if I'm late for a second, I will be flatten by the tank I use as cover.**

"**GO GET THE KATANA XAVIER! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF AS LONG AS I CAN, AND REMEMBER, IF HE FINISH ME OFF, YOU'RE DEAD TOO!"**

**Xavier run out of the room, hopefully to get my weapon.**

**I focus my attention on 92, both of eyes glow. No more guns, no more tricks, just pure brawl. We charge toward each other and lock hands for the contest of strength. 92 easily overpower me, but I didn't give in and deliver a knee strike to his chin. While still holding my hands, 92 pull me towards him and head butt me, then spin me around and throw me out like a Olympic hammer thrower. I crash into another tank, and that tank moves few feet back. Blood pour down from my head.**

'**hurry up Xavier, I can't keep this up for long.'**

**(Xavier's situation)**

**Xavier run down the hall trying to find 47's katana.**

'**it should be right around the corner' he thought.**

**He turn to the next corner and there it is, 47's katana, just the way 47 left it, through a soldier's skull.**

'**darn it, I have to pull it out of his skull.' Xavier try not to feel sick.**

**He grab the handle of the katana and process to pull out the katana. But Xavier isn't a very lucky guy. A group of enemy soldiers spot it him.**

'**they won't cause me any trouble, I have the same uniform' he though**

**But then he look around him, and realizes that group of dead soldiers around him plus him trying to pull a katana out of a dead soldier's skull while holding a shot gun on the other hand equal to..."**

'**uh-oh' he though**

"**OPEN FIRE" one of the soldier yell**

**Xavier react fast. Before they can fire, Xavier drops his shot gun and pull out two sub-machine guns, he opens fire at the group of soldiers and duck for cover at the same time. Few soldiers are killed, and the rest duck for covers as well. Xavier hear that one of the soldier talking to his radio, probably calling for back up.**

'**this is going to take longer than I expected it'**

**(47's situation)**

**92 advance towards me while I keep my distance, I use my AMTS and fire couple of precise shots to 92, aiming his stomach and head area where is not protected by the suit. 92 either block the bullets or catch them with his hands, and when I reload, he will charge at me. It is like a bullfight, except the bull is winning. I'm slowly running out of bullets, I have to take a risk.**

**I stand my guard with two AMTS fully load. 92 looks impatient, he go over to a cargo box(we're still in the storage room) and rip it open, pulls out a riot shield.**

'**he just have to make this hard for me' I complain.**

**He advance towards while holding the riot shield in front of him. **

'**this is it, I have to make this work' I put both of my AMTS back in to my holsters.**

**92 come within the striking range and swing the riot shield, try to hit me with it. I step out of the way and deliver a bone crushing kick to his right skull, and He takes a step back. I use the opening, grab the riot shield and twist it out of his hand. I then slam the side of the riot shield into his stomach, he bends down a little. I draw a AMT with my right hand and aim the gun at his right eye, he reacts fast and knocks the gun out of my hand and tackle me. I have been waiting for him to tackle me. Since both of his arms are holding me, I draw out my other AMT with my left hand and point it at his right eye again. This is over! I pull the trigger**

**(jam)**

'**FUCK! MY GUN IS JAM!' I curse in my mind.**

**92 slam me to the ground, grab my neck to provide me from getting an away. He pulls back his right arm and deliver a strike to my face.**

**(BAMMMMMMM!)**

**The force of the impact creates a loud echo. More blood pours out of my forehead, I can feel my brain rumble inside my skull. I can't take a hit like that again. 92 pulls back his right arm getting ready to strike me again, I gather all my chi into both of my hands and send both of my fists to his lung. The force takes 92 off of me, and into the ground few feet away. I pull myself up(barely), my hands are not in a good shape, both of my hands are numb, I can't even feel my fingers, the skin on my knuckles has been ripped off, I can see the bone inside it. 92 didn't give me a chance to breath, he do a kick up and come at me right away, enrage that I wound his pride by knocking him to the ground three times. I hurry up and fix my AMT and aim it at his uncover eye again, 92 saw it coming and use his left hand and grab the AMT along with my left hand and pick me up with it. I am attending to deliver a another bone crushing kick to his skull, but he blocks it with his right arm. Then, with the strength of his grip strength he crashes my AMT along with my left hand.**

"**AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I scream**

**92 let go of my hand, and punch me in the stomach before I drop to the ground. I crash into the wall forty feet away and make a blood spot on the wall.**

**(Xavier's situation)**

**Xavier and the soldiers had been crossing fire for more that four minutes now. Although he's not a superhuman, Xavier has the ability to take on multiply enemies at the same time during a gun fight. By listening to the sound of the guns and also keep track of how many times that gun has fired, Xavier was able to tell what is the type of guns each soldier's using, how many bullets can it fired before the gun needs reloading, and most importantly, which direction it is fired from and how much distance it is between him and the shooter.**

'**I have to make this quick! That dude may not last long' Xavier takes a stun grenade and wait the moment.**

'**There are sixteen soldiers here, ten assault rifles, two shotguns, and four sub-machine guns. I can take on three enemies at the same time, so I need to wait for the right time'**

**(BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG)**

**(Reload sound) 'eight only'**

**(BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG)**

**(Reload sound) 'seven'**

**(BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG)**

**(Reload sound) 'FOURTEEN!'**

**Xavier tosses the stun grenade out without looking. Fourteen soldiers who pop their head out get stunned by the explosion. Xavier gets out of his cover and train his weapon at the direction of two other soldiers, who finish reloading and come out of their cover. Xavier headshot both of them, and kill the rest fourteen soldiers that's on the ground. Xavier then walks over and pull the katana out of the soldier's skull, strap it to his back and run back to 47.**

**It takes him thirty second to get back, but when he get there, the situation is not his liking. The Juggernaut had been rough up a little, the piece of the suit falls off from his body, revealing his stomach, his right eye and upper right face(which is covered in blood)  
47's situation is far worse, his right underneath the Juggernaut's feet, covered in blood, with no sign of life. It is ****obvious of who's ****victorious.**

**92 saw Xavier and start advancing towards him.**

"**DUDE! I HAVE YOUR KATANA!" he shouts at 47; 47 didn't move.**

"**DUDE GET UP!PLEASE!"he shouts. 92 is coming near.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Xavier panic and draw his two sub-machine guns and open fire.**

**92 cover his head and stomach and keep on advancing. When 92 walk up in front of him, Xavier has empty the clip. Xavier pulls out more clips and reload the sub-machine gun and aim back at 92 who's right in front of him, 92's eyes glow blue and paralyze Xavier in fear. 92 grab both of the sub-machine guns and crush them with his bare hand.**

**Xavier felt despair. 92 pulls back his right hand, intends to punch Xavier's head off.**

**(PUNCH)**

**92 punch thin air. He looks toward his right, and there is 47 carrying Xavier on his shoulder.**

"**DUDE, YOU'RE ALIVE! I thought you were dead!" Xavier has tears coming out of his eye.**

"**I didn't die, I pass out for a few moments because he punches me in the face couple of times. You got my katana?"47 ask.**

**Xavier gives him the katana, 47 draw his blade with his right hand and face 92 one more time. 47's wound has been healed to a certain degree thanks to his superhuman abilities, his knuckles don't bleed anymore, his skull has fixed itself from 92's strikes, but his left hand is still unusable.**

"**I took a lot of beating from you 92. I hope you prepare yourself." 47 points the tip of katana at 92.**

**92 runs towards 47 with glowing blue eyes. 47 hold his katana straight up in front of his face and close his eyes, when 92 come close enough, 47 suddenly open his glowing red eyes.**

**(SLICE)**

**Xavier can't follow 47's movements, within a second, 47 side step out of 92's attack and slice 92's right arm; 92's right arm drop to the ground. 47's stunning speed under such condition and injury impress Xavier, but what's more impressive is that 47 is able to cut through the Juggernaut suit with a katana.**

**92 take a look at his right arm( that's on the ground right now), and look back at 47 with glowing blue eyes fuse with fury. His wound stop bleeding after few second, which don't surprise 47 since 92 is a super human as well.**

**92 run towards 47 again. 47 didn't have the time to concentrate, and they engage in to a fist-blade fight. **

**Normally 47 can use chi in a rapid rate, but the beating he receives from 92 decrease that rate dramatically. But still, with his enhances the super human physical condition, he was able to leave cuts on the Juggernaut armor.**

**92 is relentless, every strikes come quick and heavy, he has also become caution of 47's attack, knowing that they pose a threat to him. **

**Their fist-blade fight last for ten seconds before 47 find at opening and drove the katana into 92's stomach. 92 hold the blade tight with his abs, and pull back his left arm to punch 47. 47 let go of his katana and jump out of the way.**

"**Xavier, give me a combat knife and a c4, this fight is coming to an end" I say.**

**Xavier throws me a combat knife and a c4. I catch the combat knife with my mouth and c4 with my right hand. 92 charge towards me and swing his left arm downward towards me. I step out of the way and plants the c4 on his chest, he intends to remove the c4 with his left hand. I see it as a opening, and deliver a spinning back kick right to his chin. 92 fall back and slam into the wall, the katana in his stomach stick out, My right feet went numb from the impact(I hope this is the last time I have to hit him with my body). I charge forward with the combat knife in my rig, 92 does a push kick with his left foot. I jump up and stand on his left, then I drove the knife into his left arm, nailing him to the wall. I then grab my katana, put both of my legs on 92's body and push. The katana was pulled out of 92's stomach, and I flew twenty feet back, but before I touch the ground.**

"**NOW! XAVIER BLOW HIM UPPPPP!"I yell.**

**Xavier remotely detonates the c4 on 92's chest.**

**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**

**The explosion rips off the suit around 92's chest area, I fall to the ground and do a kick up and run towards 92 for the finishing blow, using the smoke as my cover, I deliver a vertically cut. The katana slash through 92, from the top of his head and down. His eyes lose its glowing blue light and went pale; 92 drop to the ground and never move again.**

**I drop my katana and my knee drop to the ground due to my injury, I look at 92 with pity.**

'**92, even though we spend our last moment as enemies, I always look at you as my friend. The time I spend on the sparring field with you is always fruitful, I'm sorry we have to part ways like this. But maybe we'll meet again in the next lifetime, maybe we'll be friends again in the next life, going to a real school and talk about girls and action films. I wish you all the blessing 92, and goodbye' I give 92 my blessing.**

"**You ok?"**

**I turn around, is Xavier.**

"**yea, I'm fine" I say.**

"**How's your left hand?"Xavier ask.**

**I put my right hand on my left and rearrange the bone to its normal position.**

"**Ouch." say Xavier.**

" **how about your knuckles?" Xavier ask.**

"**They won't heal for now, it will take a couple days to heal" I say.**

"**Well, in that case, there's a room near that has a first aid kit." Xavier say**

**He pick up the katana and strap it to his back, then he put my arm around his shoulder and carry me up.**

"**I can walk by myself just fine."I say.**

"**I know that dude, I just want to help."Xavier say.**

**I felt silence and just let him carry me.**

"**Was that guy your friend?" Xavier ask**

"**his one of the few friends I make in that place, how can you tell?" I ask.**

"**the way he looks at him after he die, that look is the look you give to a love one when they passed away" Xavier say.**

**We were for a few more seconds.**

"**hey Xavier...I save your life back there too, does this mean I don't own you anymore?" I ask him.**

**He pauses for a moment before he answered.**

"**No"**

**Then he smiles at me.**

"**It means we're friends now." **

**This is the end of chapter 5.**

**I have something to ask you guys(please leave a comment to answer). My brother say I putting too much thoughts into the action scene, he say that you guys like to see the main character over power all his enemies, is this true? Please answer.**

**I also like to say that I don't like those corny and ridiculous action scene. For example, those of you who watch bleach(the plot is good though), those guys spend 10 percent of the time fighting, and the rest 90 percent of the time talking and looking cool(I was like SHUT THE F UP AND FIGHT!). Also, do you guys watch how Aizen block tensa zangetsu with his finger? How is that possible! If Aizen block a normal zanpakuto I wouldn't complain, but tensa zangetsu has the power to wipe out a city! What nonsense is this that Aizen block it with one finger, that makes me (grrrrrrrrrrr) so mad. Anyway, that is my rant, chapter six will be up soon.**

**By the way, ray I really like the idea how you post a question the end of the chapter, I am going to do that too. Whoever answers the question I post first can ask me a question, I will answer to him or her in the best of my ability in private.**

**question: what is the color of Heller's eye?(this is esay!).**


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six, hope you guys have good plans for break :), because I do.

I don't own highschool of the dead.

**Chapter 6: AGAINSTS 49**

**The battle on the deck is over, Xavier's comrades has secure the deck. Hundreds of enemy soldiers have surrendered their weapons. Xavier's mens kick down the door of the control room and aim their weapon at everyone that's inside.**

"**WHO'S IN CHARGE!" one of the soldier yells**

**The captain steps forward.**

"**I AM!" he declares.**

**(BANG) a bullet went right through the captain's head.**

"**WHO'S IN CHARGE NOW?!" the soldier yell**

"**You are." the rest of the crew members answer.**

**The soldier went over and picks up the radio and speak into it.**

"**To all hostiles, this ship has been captured, the captain is dead, we will spare those who surrender, for those who fight on, we should show no mercy." the soldier say in a cold voice.**

**After that announcement was made, all hostile soldiers drop their weapons and drop their knees to the floor.**

**(47 and Xavier's situation)**

**Xavier has finished nursing 47's wound with bandage and alcohol, and they are currently running down one of the hallways. **

"**Look like our men, has taken control of the ship" say Xavier.**

"**So that we don't have to go there anymore right?" I say.**

"**That's right, now we're going straight after Heller" say Xavier. **

"**Do you have any ideas of where he can be?" I ask, my eyes glow red.**

"**The ship is under our control, unless he can swim all the way back to his base, we got him pinned down"Xavier say with confidence.**

"**Commander Weston, we have a situation" Xavier's radio speaks**

"**What is it?" Xavier speak back.**

"**We have found Heller, but we're engaging a hostile right now, the hostile is protecting Heller, we are unable to get close."**

"**A hostile?" Xavier says.**

"**Sir, I don't believe what I see before me. The hostile has taken out multiple friendly unit single-handed. Heller and the hostile are heading towards the deck, we can't hold them off any longer. Oh god she's coming, REQUSTING BACKU- AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the radio was cut off.**

"**Dude, we are going to the deck." Xavier say.**

"**You don't have to tell me twice" I say**

**By the time we reach the deck, it looks like a war zone, created by one enemy.**

**Xavier and I went near one of the soldiers.**

"**How are we holding off?"Xavier asks.**

"**Not good, we manage to keep her at bay, but she's over powering us." the soldier say.**

"**is she arm?"Xavier asks.**

"**Yes...with a staff"answer the soldier.**

"**With a staff?!" Xavier say.**

**I poke out my head and take a look at the situation, and there she is, dressed in a special combat suit, spinning the ****ballistic staff****, deflecting all bullets that come towards her way. Heller is right behind her.**

"**Ah, take at look 49, you friend 47 has arrived, we should greet him."Heller say.**

**49 nod her head and slam one end of the ballistic staff into the ground, generating a wave of electricity that disables all guns.**

"**What was that?" Xavier asks.**

"**It's the electricity, it heats up the gun, and disables it." I say**

"**Now, 49, take care of our uninvited guest."say Heller.**

**49 spinning her ballistic staff and slam the other end to the ground, generating another wave of electricity.**

**(BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**

**With my superhuman instinct, I rip off all the explosives on Xavier's body and throw it away. The electricity travels a long distance, triggering all the explosive that soldiers carry.**

**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM) **

**The deck turns red in a matter of second. 49's attack kills soldiers from both sides. Xavier and I were the only one standing.**

"**REQUSTING BACK UP ON DECK, DON'T NOT CARRY EXPLOSIVE, THE HOSTILE HAS A WAY TO TRIGGER THEM, DO NOT CARRY EXPLOSIVE, I REPEAT, DO NOT CARRY EXPLOSIVE." Xavier scream in his radio.**

**I turn and face 49 and Heller.**

"**Well well well. To think that we meet again under the same circumstance, do you think we are make for each other?" Heller joke.**

"**Give it up Heller, there is no where for you to go, " I say in a cold voice.**

"**I beg the difference. You will never catch me this easily" Heller grin.**

**Fifty more soldiers come aboard.**

"**Guys, put that girl down, remember, guns don't work on her"Xavier commend **

"**No! don't! " I try to stop them, but is too late. **

**All fifty soldiers draw out their combat knife and charge at 49.**

"**Foolish. 49, show them how real combat is done" Heller order.**

**49 grab her staff and charge towards her group of enemies.**

**The soldier holds up his knife and get really for the combat, but he didn't know that the fight will be over before it hardly began. 49 swing the staff in a insane speed, the staff smash the soldier's skull into pieces, killing him immediately. A another soldier jump forward, taking his comrade's place, 49 hit him in the stomach using the end point of her staff, sending him back. 49 see the opening and rush towards the center of the group. 49 dances around the soldier like a ninja, her movement is too fast for all of them to react, her ballistic staff generates electricity everything she delivers a strike. 49 swing her staff non stop, hitting anyone that comes within her striking range, making the 'fight' a one side beat down. Electricity follows after every strike 49 made, giving a electric charge in each of the soldiers. When there are enough electric charges in each soldier's body, 49 slam one end of her staff into the ground, creating a wave of electricity that correspond the electric charges inside soldiers body, turning all of them into burning corpses.**

**I rip off the katana that strap to Xavier's back and charge towards 49 with superhuman speed. 49 saw me coming and swing her staff at me, I block it with my katana.**

**(BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**

**Electricity dances around us. **

**Because 49 use a staff that mainly focus on long range attack, I gain the advantage using my katana.**

**( CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING)**

**My relentless attacks put 49 on defense. 49 try to create distances, but I close in on her every time she moves away.**

**(CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING)**

**I break through her defense and prepare to deliver a killing strike, but then.**

**(WRACK)**

**The end point of the ballistic staff strikes me on the head. I roll out of the way covering my head, my head bleed due to the impact, but the bleeding crease as soon as it begins, the electricity must have generated enough heat to stop it from bleeding. Although the electricity stops the bleeding, the pain is un-pleasant. Despite my wound, I couldn't help but wonder how 49 hit me with the staff when I'm sure that she's open. I look up at her and find my answer. 49 is not holding a ballistic staff anymore, the long staff breaks apart in the middle creating two shorter one. I just loss my advantage.**

"**Nice toy you got there 49." I say to her.**

"**..." she looks at me with a blank expression.**

**She then holds one of the short staff and point one of the endpoints at me and put her mouth on the other end. My instinct told me something is coming.**

**(PITZZZZZZZ)**

**(PIZZZZZZZZ)**

**Two darts, shoot out of the ballistic staff and coming towards me at bullet speed covering in electricity. I rise up my katana and deflect the two darts to the ground behind me. 49 then stick the other short staff into the ground, the electricity generates by that staff connect to electric darts behind me and form a triangle with me inside: electrocute me.**

"**AGHHHHHHHH" I scream in agony. There's enough voltage to kill ten men.**

**49 pull up her short staff on the ground and advances towards me with inhuman speed, I was unable to put up a defense due the electricity running through my body, so I grind my teeth and brace for 49's attacks. 49 connect her two short staff together, forming the long staff, then she unleashed relentless attacks from a distance, all I can do is hold up my katana to block the strikes that come towards my head. 49 strike me non-stop, like hitting a dog. After a minute, 49 take her long staff apart again and charge towards me and deliver a knee strike to my face, I block it with my forearm, but the kick is so strong that it forces me to stand up, she then thrust both short staff at my stomach. The staffs generate a blast of electric energy.**

**(BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**

**The blast takes me back for a good twenty feet, I land it on the ground groaning in pain. **

"**Come on...this is embarrassing 47, you're suppose to make me proud" Heller says.**

"**do you know why you are weak?" he keeps on talking.**

"**You hold on to those things that you call feeling, fear that you might hurt 49, fear that she might kill you, your feeling makes you hesitate, and hesitation makes you weak" **

"**SHUT UP!" I grab my katana and rush towards Heller, but I was stopped by 49's ballistic staff, she hit me like a baseball, sending me ten feet back.**

"**This is getting boring, 49 finish him off" Heller say while yawning.**

**49 approach me while spinning her staff, I stand up and hold up my katana( my body's still in pain due to the electricity and wounds I receive from my good friend 92). 49's first strike goes to my head, I block it with my katana, her second strike aim to my feet, I jump back and dodge it. We keep up this dance for a good ten seconds, then 49's attack become more aggressive, she began to strike faster, heavier, and with more accuracy. Each strike where aim towards my temple, my heart, and my groin. It takes her six more seconds to overwhelm me, she knocks my katana away and perform a side kick that knock me to the ground again. Just as she about to smash my skull with her staff, rain of bullets come down at her, forcing her to back off. I look back and saw two helicopter armed with missiles and Gatling guns.**

"**Dude, you're ok?"Xavier rush towards me.**

"**That is some beating you took, but it buys me the time to call in air support, " he put my arm around his shoulder and drag me back while the two helicopters roar their Gatling guns, keeping 49 busy.**

"**Xavier, get my katana, I need to finish her off myself." I say with a lot of certainty.**

"**Are you sure? She's been smacking you around like a little dog, are you sure you can still take her on?" Xavier ask.**

"**That's not the problem here Xavier. 49...use to be a very gentle, caring, and sweet girl, she wouldn't hurt a fly. She has a good heart, never held grudges to anyone, not even to the people who abandoned her. Her dream is to one day get out of that godforsaken place, to see the grass plain, to see the forest, and to see what the world has to offer her. Do you understand? It pains me to see her like this, so I will use all means to stop her, even if it costs my life"I look at Xavier.**

"**I will get your katana."he go without saying a word.**

**I look back at 49.**

**49 spin her staff so fast that a normal human will not be able to see it, she deflects and dodge all the bullets that come from two helicopters.**

"**49! Our helicopter will arrive shortly to pick us up, I can't afford to have enemy choppers in the air when our escort is here." Heller says.**

**49 nod her head and slam her long staff into the ground, creating a electromagnetic field that prevent all bullets from reaching her. One of the helicopter then fire two of its missiles at 49, 49 cancel the electromagnetic field and gather her chi. She deflects the first missile using her staff back to the helicopter without making it explode, she drops her staff and focus her chi to her left palm, as the second missile comes close, she closes her eyes and sink into deep horse stance. She put her left palm on the side of the missile and turn her body, one-eighty degrees, the missile make a U-turn and went back to the other helicopter.**

**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

"**HAHAHAHAHA, well done 49, look! Our escort has arrived."Heller says while pointing to an incoming helicopter.**

"**but before we go. 49, kill 47 and his friend."Heller order.**

**49 turn her attention towards me.**

"**DUDE I GOT YOUR SWORD!"Xavier yells.**

**49 turn her attention to Xavier.**

"**NO! STOP 49, HE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"I scream.**

**49 ignores me and charge towards Xavier.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" my eyes glow red, and my body fuel with strength.**

**I charge towards 49 with the speed that push even the super human limit, I reach her in a few seconds and deliver a jab to her side, sending her flying thirty feet away. I snatch the katana from Xavier's hand and rush towards 49. 49 bounds back to her feet and retaliate. We engage in close quarter combat.**

**(CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING)**

**I unleash tons of slashes and trust, as 49 unleash her attacks as well. My eyes glow red as my attack intensified, I slowly over power 49, with one heavy strike, I knock 49 off her balance. I then went in for the kill, but 49 hit me in the stomach and push with the end point of her short staff, sending electricity into my body.**

**(BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**

**The electricity seems to have less effect on me now than before(still hurt a lot thought), I grab her hand and head butt her full force, her head snaps back due to impact, I use the opening and elbow her in the chest, causing her to let go of one of her short staff. 49 did some back flips to create distance between us, then she holds up the remaining short staff to her mouth and fire three electric darts.**

**(PITZZZZZZZZZZ)**

**(PITZZZZZZZZZZ)**

**(PITZZZZZZZZZZ)**

**I pick up the other short staff and deflect all three darts to the ground using it, I then charges towards 49 and using both my katana and short staff to overpower her. It didn't take me long to knock the other staff out of her hand and shoulder throw her to the ground and slam my short staff into the ground, generating electricity that connect to the four darts on the ground, creating a quadrilateral electric field with 49 inside. The electricity courses into 49's body, immobilize her. I pick up my katana, and finish her off by stabbing her in the heart, her eyes stop glowing yellow and her body went limp.**

**I turn my attention to Heller, who had already escaped by boarding the helicopter.**

"**HELLERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I scream.**

"**DUDE WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"Xavier says.**

"**I KNOW, WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HELLER" I yell.**

"**No, we can't." I look at him, disbelief.**

"**I get a call from one of my men, they say that they receive a radio signal, that Heller had ordered an air strike on this ship, the blast will sink this ship to the bottle of the ocean and destroy anything that is within eight miles of distance. We have to catch Heller, another time." Xavier says with sadness.**

**Regardless how angry I am, I know he's right, I nod my head, I went over to 49, put up her body, then Xavier and I board the destroyer and left the area as fast as we can. Minutes later, the air strike sinks the enemy's ship to the bottle of the ocean.**

**(a hour later)**

**I sit on the edge of the ship, staring out to the ocean with 49's body right next to me, I sense someone approaching me.**

"**Not now Xavier, I want some alone time" I sat without looking back.**

"**Is not Xavier my friend"a man answer back.**

**I turn around and see a Japanese man in his mid thirty, dress in military suit, jet black hair, blue eyes, lean build, with the height of six feet three, and he looks a lot like Xavier.**

"**Friend? What makes you say that?" I say**

"**Xavier told me how you save his life on the ship, anyone who save my son's life is more than enough to be my friend"**

"**your...son?" I ask**

"**yes, Xavier is indeed my son, my name is James Weston, but please, call me James, and again I thank you for saving my son's life" James lowers his head.**

"**please mister James, don't be like this, your son saves my life as well."I feel nervous.**

"**you are a good man, what is your name?"he asks.**

"**I don't have one, the place that rises me don't give me a name, they give me numbers, I'm nothing more that a object" **

**James puts his hand on my shoulder.**

"**you are no object, you are human, you save my son, and you fought against people who you view as an enemy, you do carry emotions."**

"**But I-" **

"**Answer me one question young man. Why do you bring her along?"James point towards 49's body.**

"**she was my dear friend, I wish to bury her" I say**

"**see. You do have feelings." James smile.**

"**now young man, I want to ask you another question. What are you going to do from now on?" **

"**I want to kill Heller and ****Beelzebub****."I answer**

"**And how you suppose to find them? If you go back to the place you came from, they will be long gone by now." say James.**

"**..."I feel empty in the inside.**

**James know I'm in trouble.**

"**Why don't you join my organization?" James suddenly says, catching me off guard.**

"**Our organization battle criminals and terrorists all over the globe, Beelzebub and Heller are the biggest fish we ever laid eyes on. So what do you say? Work for us, not only you will put your ability to good use, you will also get a life, and if we heard anything about Beelzebub and Heller, I promise, you'll be the first to know."**

**I think about it for a moment.**

"**Sure, why not, is not like I have anything else better to do. Besides, it is hard to say good-bye to Xavier, his my first friend that have a name." I smile.**

**James grins**

"**HEY XAVIER, YOUR FRIEND AGREE TO JOIN US!" he yell**

**Xavier came out of nowhere and embrace me.**

"**Yea! Dude, welcome to the agency." Xavier say.**

**I at lose on how to handle Xavier. I just embrace back and feel happy that my life have a meaning that I believe in now.**

**James throws me a file.**

"**our agents in Japan have been removed to America to counter terrorists, you and Xavier will be our new agents in Japan, I figures since both of you have Japanese blood in you, Japan will be a good choice. That file is your new identity."James say. **

**I open the file and look inside.**

"**so my name is Takashi Komuro?" **

"**do you like your name?" Xavier ask me.**

"**I...love it." tears fall from my eye.**

**I close the file and look at James.**

"**when we reach Japan, can you help me burial her?" I point to 49.**

"**put her somewhere quite, surround by trees and grass, please, that is all she ever wish for. To see the beauty of nature." I say**

"**of course I will, " James says.**

**As I back to the ocean thinking about what 49 once say to me, 'it does you no good holding grudge to the past, but it do you a wonder to look forward to the future. Because it gives you the will to live on.'**

**Arthur's note**

**This the end of chapter 6, please leave your review, I know I have been saying this for the past five chapters, but not many of you are leaving reviews( come on! Is it really too much to ask?).**

**And you guys never try to answer my question, I just want you guys to talk to me, every writer, here are doing this for free, we will all be quitting if you guys don't tell us about your feeling towards the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7, for those of you waiting for zombies, it's not going to be for another few chapters, but there will be zombies I promise.

**Chapter 7: NEW BEGINNING**

A few days after we arrive in Japan, James gives me and Xavier an apartment to live in, he also enrolls me in a middle school (I'm in six grades.) around the area, we also burial 49's body on the country side. James drops us off in front of our apartment and drove away saying he had to take care of businesses in another country.

(Moving into our apartment)

Me and Xavier is moving our(Xavier's ) belonging into the apartment.

"Darn, this stuff is heavy, Takashi help me with this bag"

"What is inside, explosives?" I pick it up without effort.

"No...its video games." I glare at him.

"What? I can't do mission all day you know! And playing ghost is a great way to prepare for our mission." he says.

"Never mind that, why do I have to go school? We have a job" I say.

"Dad says is good for us to blend into the Society, we're undercover remember, and besides, you can use more friends" Xavier grin.

"I know that, but my question is why is it that only I'm going to school? What about you?"I ask.

"Come on Takashi, someone has to keep a watch if something happen, while you're in school, I will keep watch off the security cameras (he hacks it) around the city. Besides, my IQ is 190, just show me your textbook and I will nail all the subjects" he gives me a thumb up.

"So while I run around doing fieldwork, you just have to stay here and use computers?"

"Not just using computer, Takashi, I provide support using a computer. James set up support helicopter directly above this city, I will order it to drop support or assault package to your location, speaking of packages, they are not free, you have to order them, right now we have no packages. But we'll still work together like a partner, Just think of us like batman and robin." Xavier grin.

"no...I think this is Batman and Alfred."

"no is batman and robin"

"I'm...pretty sure is batman and Alfred, anyway, how does the mission thing work?" I ask before Xavier argues with me again.

"easy, when someone is in trouble and the polices is not good enough to handle it, that person will call the agency, which is us, and if that person live in the area as we are, the job goes to us. You get to take out the scum-bags, and we get a large sum of money from dad."Xavier explains.

"Call us? We have business cards?"I ask.

"hahaha, you're funny, no, we have assets around the world that will talk to those who are in trouble, and the asset will tell us."

"I see."I ask.

"Oh, by the way, you can't walk around during a job with your face uncover, here."he give a black mask, it has no holes besides the one where you put your head in.

"How am I suppose to see through this thing?"

"Put it on."Xavier says.

I put on the black mask, I'm surprised that I can see everything around me clearly as if I didn't wear a mask at all.

"Pretty cool, right? This is nano-tech, it only covers your face from your enemies."

"Well then if there is nothing else, we can organize our apartment tomorrow, right now you need sleep and be ready for your first day in a real school." he says.

Both of us get in our room and went to sleep.

(The next day)

I woke myself up around six and get dressed for school, I fix myself a Sandwich and a cup of orange juice. When I'm done, I find out that Xavier is still in the bed snoozing.

'Some Alfred you are' I thought as I grab my book bag and get out of the apartment.

(In the classroom)

"Everyone listen up, we have a new student here with us today!" the teacher speaks up, getting everyone's attention.

"Well, come on in Takashi, don't be shy."

I walk into the classroom with a serious expression, truth is I'm very nervous. I stand in the front of thirty student and introduce myself.

"Greeting, my name is Takashi Kumoro, please take care of me." I bow.

The students begin talking about me, with my superhuman hearing, I can hear what they say.

"kyaaaaa! Look at him, he's soooo cute!" most girls whisper.

"a new guy, he looks pretty tough" few boys' comments.

"Now then, where should we put Kumoro-kun?" the teacher say.

A orange hair girl shoots her hand up.

"HERE, HERE, PUT HIM HERE SENSEI!" she yell.

"Why not? Kumoro-kun will you mind sitting next to Miyamoto-San." Sensei asks.

"Sure." I say, I figure she won't try to bite me.

As I walk over to the seat next to her, I heard some boys giggling something about lover sitting on the tree, and girls complain how they didn't make a move faster. I drop my bag on the table and sit down next to her. she approach me right away and try to start a conversation.

"Hello, my name is Rei Miyamoto, if there is anything you need help with, please don't hesitate to ask me." Rei says with sparkling eyes.

"su-sure, I will hold you to that, Miyamoto-San." I smile at her, causing her to blush.

"Please, call me by my first name" Rei says.

"Ok, Rei-chen." I say

Rei blush up a storm.

"But, is not fair that you get to call me by first name, can I call you by your first name too?" Rei says while looking away and playing with her hair.

"of course, I never have a problem with anyone calling my first name." I smile at her again.

"Hey classes are about to start, will you two love birds knock it off?"

I turn around and see a guy with white hair voicing his complain.

"And welcome to the school Takashi-kun, my name is Hisashi Igo, nice to meet you, and please call me by my first name." Igo reach out his hand for a handshake.

I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Igo." I say.

As the day went by, I try my best to blend in, my knowledge and intelligent surprise everyone in the class, even the teacher seem to be surprised by my mental ability.

"What a nerd." some boys say

"kyaaa, he's cute and smart" most girls cheer.

"he may be even smarter than saya." some girl says while look at the pink hair girl in front of the class.

"Shut up, all of you, he's not smarter than me!" saya say and glare at me.

Then comes gym class, I try to keep my super human physical condition in secret, but whatever I do, my classmate's jaw always drop to the ground.

"Darn, he just does two hundred pushups, how is that possible?!" most boys are in shock.

"Wow! That is one thousand sit ups, what is this guy?"some other boys say.

"kyaaaaaaaa" that's what all girls say(even saya blush).

Blending in is harder that I thought.

(After school)

We pack up our book and get ready to go home.

"Man Takashi you're amazing." Igo praise me.

"is nothing really." I smile

"so where do you live Takashi?" Rei asks.

"do you want us to walk home with you? You're new to the area right?" Igo say

"thanks, but I prefer walking home alone, if you don't mind." I tell them.

"ok then, see you tomorrow Takashi."Igo say while Rei flown.

(Back in the apartment)

I walk into the apartment, and drop my book bag in the flood. Xavier is in his room playing call of duty ghost when I walk in on him.

"So, how is your first day?" he says while keeping his eyes on the computer.

"Fun, the classes are no fun though, all the subjects I know them by heart, but I do manage to make two friends." I smile.

"Good for you Takashi, by the way, dad told me to give you this." Xavier reach under his seat and pull out a suitcase and give to me.

"What is this?" I ask him

"Your equipment."Xavier says.

I open the suitcase, there is a pair of black gloves, earpiece, tear gas, fiber wire, four pistol clips and two AMT sliverballer equip with silencer.

"Dad says this one is on the house, if you want more equipments, you are going to have order them, and there are three pairs of black suit with red tie in your closet, those you wear during jobs. Dad also says we should have a name for this two man team, since you're the main player, how about you pick a name for us." Xavier says.

I look at him and the suitcase.

"Ghost. Our name is a ghost." I grin.

"I...freaking love you man!" he grin.

As the rest of the year went by, things go pretty smoothly, we get seven or eight jobs every month, mostly taking care of kidnappers, drug dealer, gangsters, I have no problem killing those low life scum bags since they have no reason to let me pity them. For every job, a huge pay check comes with it. I use the money and move us to a penthouse, fill up the support helicopters with support and assault packages, and buy more suits and guns. Xavier uses the money to remodel the penthouse(we have a outdoor and an indoor swimming pool), buy luxury furnitures, new sets of supercomputers, and a lot of video games. Our action earns us in the front of the newspapers all the time, most people believe that I don't exist, and the few that saw me describe me as the faceless man in a suit. The jobs are mostly easy(for me) with my super human ability, by the time my enemies know that their boss is dead, I will be at home watching T.V. I'm so good at my job, that the people who saw me say that I'm a ghost. As for my school life, Igo and I become best friends, Rei becomes my girlfriend and even make me a promise that she will marry me when she grow up, my classmates start spreading rumors about the faceless man(me) in the black suit, all the girls in the school love me, thinking that I'm some kind of super hero, all the guys admire me, some admire me so much that they come to school wearing a suit. The relationship between me and Rei is wonderful, she calls me all the time(I have to turn off the phone during missions), we go on a date once every week, we also buy heart shape phone straps that's for couples, I really love her cheerful nature, and her favorite animal is a teddy bear, not the one that eats you, but the one that sleeps with you. I had not heard any news about Heller and Beelzebub, I still hate them, but I don't care much about them anymore. 49's right, looking forward to the future is much better that holding a grudge to the past. My six grade year ends peacefully, but something happens during my seven grade year.

(Half way through my seven grade year)

It is raining hard that day, I walk Rei home and go home myself. When I get to the penthouse, it was business as usual, Xavier plays his games, and I organize my guns and suits. Then one of Xavier's super computer brings out a message.

"Ah, is job time." Xavier say after look at the computer screen.

"What is it this time? Who's the client?" I ask.

"The client is Soichiro Takagi, it seems that his daughter Saya Takagi has been kidnapped."

I freeze and look at Xavier.

"What is it?" he notices my reaction.

"Saya...Saya Takagi." I say.

"That's right, do you know her?" Xavier asks me.

"She one of my classmates, very smart girl, but she's arrogance."I tell him.

"Do you dislike her?" Xavier says.

"Of course not, she may be arrogance, but she's a sweet girl by heart. I will take the job, where is Takagi family's household?" I ask

Xavier turns to his computer and show me the address. I go over to my closet and put on a black suit, I then place two AMT in my pistol holsters, wear my earpiece, pick up my fiber wire, and put on my black mask.

"Xavier has my order arrive?" I ask him.

"Oh, that? Is right on the table." Xavier point to the suitcase that's on the table.

I walk over and open the suitcase. I pull out a Hwando(a Korean sword) and strap it to my waist.

"Tell them to expect me." I grab a umbrella walk out of the door.

"Go get them tiger."Xavier says.

I arrive Takagi estate in ten minutes, the first impression I get is that I know why Saya was kidnapped, in front of me is a huge mansion that's bigger than the white house in America, ten maids greet me after I ring the doorbell, I mean the gate bell.

'Wow, I never knew that Saya comes from a wealthy family' I was escorted to the living room of the mansion, a maid asks me if I want anything, I say no. She then excess herself and go get the master of the house.

"So you're the legend, I never thought that you really exist"

I turn around and find Souichiro Takagi and his wife Yuriko Takagi.

"Please sir, what can I get you?" Yuriko say.

I hold up my hand, telling them to get straight to the business.

"Tell me the details." I told them.

"Of course, Saya went missing two days ago, and just yesterday when I was about to call the police, someone send me this picture and text using Saya's phone." Souichiro take out his phone and show it to me.

The phone shows Saya being tied to a chair and duct tape on her mouth, she looks scared. Underneath that phone is a text saying "if you notified the polices, you will never see her again."

"Can you save her? Money is not the problem here." Yuriko says.

"I can save her, but right now there's no leads to go with. Kidnapping take some planning, you don't just grab a random girl off the street, and kidnappers always have demands. You say that Saya went missing two days ago right? It must have taken them a day to find a safe house to put her, it takes another day to set up security, and if my prediction is correct, they should be calling you and making their demands-"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG" Souichiro's phone ring

"Today, somebody, quick! Give me a pen and a piece of paper." I finish. Yuriko gives me what I need right away.

"Pick up the phone and put it on speaker, now listen carefully Takagi-San, whatever I write on this paper, you will say it, do you understand?" Souichiro nod his head, and answer the phone.

"Good evening mister Takagi."a robot voice come out of the phone, I start writing.

"Who is this?" Souichiro say.

"We are the one that kidnapped your daughter, now if you want to see her again, you will have to pay us fifty million dollars".

"I want to know is she's alive, put her on the phone."

"We are the one making demands here Souichiro." the voice answer back.

"Put her on the phone or you're not getting a penny from me." Souichiro say.

A few seconds later Saya voice comes up on the phone.

"Papa saves me, I'm scared, those guys have very scary tattoo on their faces."

"Is ok Saya, papa will save you." Souichiro's expression softens

"Oh Saya." Yuriko is in tears

"Get the fifty million dollars ready, we will text you the location, come alone Souichiro." the phone hung up after that.

"Well done Takagi-San, now bring the money to the location they pick and let me handle the rest." I tell him.

He grabs my hand look at me right in the eyes with tears come out of his own eyes.

"Please save her, we only have one daughter."he gets on his knees.

"Have no fear, I am the best in what I do." I grab his hand and pull him up to his feet.

I leave the mansion and head for the location where the deal is going to take place, the sky is clouded and the rain has stopped, I hot wire a random car off the street and head for the location. On my way there, I talk to Xavier using my earpiece.

"Xavier, search for any crime organization that members have tattoo on their face."

"Man, that's a long list, but the famous one that operates around Japan will be the vulture, I'm sending you pictures now."Xavier say.

Soon many pictures pop up in front of me, I guess this is one of the features of the mask.

"The vulture specializes not only in kidnapped. Drug deal, murder, rape, weapon deal, the group takes what they want and left beyond pool of blood. The leaders of the vulture are the Dracula twin"

The picture of the twin pop up, the two of them have a tattoo of a bat on their face, mid thirty, mohawk haircut, Irish man that has the heights of six feet.

"Dracula? They name themselves Dracula?" I ask.

"Dracula may seem too cute for those two scum-bags, besides their last name, they each make up their first name as well, the big brother's name himself the virus, kills more people than the cancer, evil up to the point that there's nothing else to say about him, in short he's a trigger happy psychopath. Now his little brother is not much better, he names himself 72."

"72? Could he be connected to Heller?" I ask

"No, the number only means how many women he raped, his victim range from the age of four to seventy four, his a true lady killer." Xavier say.

"Takashi you need to save Saya, do you know that out of all the victims they kidnapped, how many come back alive?" Xavier says

"How many?"I ask

"None."

(The location of the deal)

The place is under the bridge away from the street, Souichiro arrived with the money, I stay hidden in the shadow waiting for the kidnappers to arrive. A few minutes later, a black van shows up, six armed thugs wearing masks got out of the car and approached Soichiro, I stay hidden.

"You have our money Souichiro?"

"I have it right here"Souichiro reach into his car and pull out a suitcase.

"the fifty million dollars are right here." Souichiro say

"Give it to us." one of the thug reach out with his hand.

"Promise me that my daughter will be safe."Souichiro say.

"You see her after today." the thug says, the rest giggles behind him.

The thug takes the suitcase and drove away, I get in the car and follow them. They lead me to a abandoned warehouse near the river, I park my car out of sight and get out. The warehouse is heavily guarded it, three meter fence surrounds it, with my superhuman vision I see thirteen arm thugs checking the parameter, three snipers on the roof, and five security cameras around the area. There's a smaller warehouse near the big warehouse, two arm thugs guarding it, with my superhuman sense of hearing, I pick up sobbing sound inside the smaller warehouse, that most be where they keep the victim. I also pick up the heart beat sound of twenty men inside the large warehouse.

"Xavier, do you see the situation?" I see.

"Yes, I'm looking at it through the satellite, they got that place lock down hard man, but you can always go in guns blazing, is not like any of them can match you." Xavier says.

"I know, but I want to get the hostages out first, and I want those twin to suffer." I say.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" Xavier says.

"Mess up their security cameras, but not much. I will take care of the rest" I say.

"I will hack into their computer and give them fake images...done, good luck Takashi"

I start running towards the small warehouse with inhuman speed, I jump over the three meter fence with ease, I land on one of the thugs, snap his neck, and drag his body out of sight, two more thugs coming in my direction, I stay in the shadow waiting for them to approach, when they get close enough, I draw one of my AMTS, head shot both of them, and drag their bodies into the shadow. I run toward the two guards guarding the small warehouse, I broke their neck with my bare hands before they can even raise their weapons. I cut the lock with my Hwando, open the door and found four girls inside, one of them is Saya.

"Don't be afraid, I am here to save you girls, now don't make a sound ok?" I ask them softy, they all nod their head.

"Ok listen up, when I close this door, count to ten slowly, then get out of this warehouse and walk straight towards the front gate, once you go through the gate, turn right and keep walking, there will be a car there, get in the car and wait for me, and when you walk, make sure you make no sound ok?" they nod again. I then close the door.

I move to the wall using the darkness as my cover, I kill the thug smoking near the walls of the warehouse with my fiber wire(around his neck). Using the windows, I climb to the top of the large warehouse and headshot all three snipers, I then grab one of the sniper rifles(equip with silencer) and headshot the remaining six thugs outside the warehouse, so fast that they didn't have the chance to pick up their radio, I fire one more shot to destroy the lock on the front gate. I look down and saw that the girls are on their way.

I drop the sniper rifle and get in the large warehouse through the window, I landed it on the second floor, four thugs on the second floor notice me, I draw both of my AMTS and headshot all four of them before they can say anything. I then look down to the first floor to see if they detect me, however, what I see makes me sick to the stomach. Hundreds of cargo line up with each other, all kinds of guns and explosives are inside those cargoes. There's also a meth kitchen in the warehouse, drugs are being made and ship alone with the artillery, Xavier is right, they really do it all, but this is not what makes me sick.

In the center of the warehouse, they set up a table, sofas and television(like a living room). On one of the sofa I find the Dracula brothers, all naked, facing each other, and a girl around thirteen Sandwich in between them, all the other thugs stand around them cheering their bosses.

"YEA,THE WHORE LOVES IT."

"HAHAHA, LOOK AT HER TAKING IN BOTH HOLES."

"LOOK AT HER FACE MAN, SHE LOVE IT."

"WHAT A SLUT, MAYBE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO BACK TO HER FAMILY NOW THAT SHE'S BEEN FUCKED SO GOOD"

"HAHA, LOOK AT THE WAY, OUR BOSSES MOVE THEIR HIPS, I BET HER BRAIN IS MESS UP."

I look at the girl and find out that her eyes are lifeless, they must have raped her up to a point that broken her will. My eyes glow red with anger.

'is time to crash this party!' I though to myself.

I kill the rest of the guards on the second floor with a ease since they are focusing on what's happening on the first floor. I shut down the power unit on the second floor, killing all the lights.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" virus scream. He and his brother( 73 now) drop the girl and pick up their pants.

"YOU! GO CHECK THE POWER UNIT." 73 point to one of the thugs.

The thug obey and begin to walk up to the second floor, he walk past me without knowing that I was there, I grab his head and slam to the wall, his skull smash to pieces.

"WHO'S THERE, SHOW YOURSELF!" virus scream and fire his weapon randomly.

I un-sheath my Hwando and toss it to the first floor, the blade sticks in the ground.

"THERE YOU ARE! OPEN FIRE!" 73 yell, and fire his weapon at the sword, his thugs follow.

Hwando is strong enough that it deflect the bullet that touched it, the deflected bullets kill two thugs.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE IDIOTS." virus yell

The sky is clear and the moonlight slowly pour into the warehouse, revealing the Hwando, at the same time, Hwando reflect the moon light and stun them for a mere second. That second is all I needs. I jump down from the second floor, grab the Hwando, and charge towards them with super human speed. I deliver a diagonal slash to the closest thug, the blade went through his body like a hot knife cut through butter. Another thug behind me aim his weapon to my head close range, I spin around and cut off his hands and use him as a shield for the two thugs in front of me aim they weapons.

(BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG) they start reloading.

I throw the dead body to one of the thugs, knocking him to the ground. The Dracula brothers and the rest of the thugs all aim they weapons at me.

'is time to finish this' I thought.

I sink into deep horse stance, and fuse my chi into my blade.

(BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG)

I deflect all the bullets coming towards me back to the thugs, killing all of them expect the Dracula brothers. The thug that was knocked to the ground earlier get back up, only to find that all of his friends are dead, I stab the Hwando into his head, killing him right away. I look at the Dracula brothers.

"WHAT ARE YOU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Virus aims his pistol and fire a couple of shots, I side step out of the way and slice his gun apart along with four of his fingers.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" he scream like a girl.

"YOU ARE A DEADMAN!" 72( I mean 73) aim his assault rifle. I grab the assault rifle and aim it at virus who draw another gun using his good hand.

(BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG)

The assault rifle rip virus's other arm into pieces, I then slice off 73's left leg. Both of them fall to the ground crying like a girl.

"AHHHHHHHH MY LEG MY LEG!"

"FUCK!MY ARMS."

I grab two chairs, strap the Dracula brothers naked( they only have pants on) and tie them to the chairs.

"YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE YOU ASSHOLE, WE KEEP OUR RADIOS OPEN AT ALL TIME, REINFORCEMENT WILL BE HERE SHORTLY" Virus say while trembling.

I pick up a spoon and a knife from the meth kitchen, I walk over to the Dracula brothers.

"YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE YOU HEAR ME?!" 73 scream.

Without warning I dig the spoon into his eye socket and scoop out his eyeball.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

I walk over to the older brother and do same thing.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

I then walk back to the little brother and cut his penis into piece( you know how sushi master cut fish? Yea, like that), put it in the spoon and feed it to the older brother. Then I cut open older brother's ballsack and cut out both of his testes, put them on the spoon and feed it to the little brother(they scream through the whole process).

After I finish, I walk to one of the cargoes and take out two pounds of c4 and remote detonator. I dislocate both of their jaws and make both of them swallow a pound of c4. I duct tape their mouth and turn on the gasoline in the meth kitchen, I pick up the naked girl on the sofa( she pass out from all the action), after I walk out of the warehouse, I toss my tear gas into the warehouse and close the door.

(few minutes later)

Sixteen black drive up in front of the warehouse.

Of them get out of the van and start shouting order.

"LET'S GO, OUR BOSSES MAY STILL BE ALIVE!"

He signal his man to move in the warehouse.

"we can't there are tear gas." one of them report.

"we have gas mask with us, use it you idiot."

All of them put on the gas mask and walk in to the ware house.

Somewhere safe distances away, I watch a group of mans enter the warehouse, I know that if they put on their gas mask, they won't smell the gasoline, that is why I left behind my tear gas. After all of them enter the warehouse, I press the button on the remote detonator.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

The blast is strong enough that it wipe out the entire warehouse, no one can survive that. I throw the detonator out of the car window and drive away.

"where are you taking us?" Saya ask.

"home." I answer.

(Takagi estate)

"OH SAYA, MY SAYA" Yuriko hug her daughter.

"saya, I'm so glad you're safe." Souichiro hug her too.

"Soichiro-san, here's the fifty million you give them." I handed him his suit case.

"I don't know how to thank you, how much do I own you?"Souichiro say.

"is ok Souichiro-san, you don't own me anything."I say

"I don't take money from helping a friend."I look at Saya.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask us." Yuriko says with tears in her eye.

"...in fact there is something you can do for me."I say.

"what is it?" Souichiro ask.

"I find four more girls lock up in that place with Saya, can you find their parents for me, it will be a great help."I smile at them(them can't see it.)

"leave it to us" Yuriko ask.

"well then, have a good evening Mr and ."I bow and leave.

I return the stolen car back to where it is, and go back to the penthouse to take a long bath.

This is the end of chapter 7. Leave a review :).

For those of you thinks that I'm too cruel to the twin, flame me. But I believe that if you want to have sex that bad, call a hooker, LEAVE THE KIDS ALONE!


	8. Chapter 8

This is chapter 8, I will write about Takashi's school life before the zombie start walking, I hope you guys like drama (some action in between). :)

Chapter 8: BREAK UP

After the kidnapping incident. Saya become a good girl, her temper change, she helps out other students when they need help with the homework (I guess being kidnapped changed people). The police are investigating the warehouse explosion that wipes out the entire warehouse, and the lead investigator is my girlfriend's dad Tadashi Miyamoto, a down to the book, straight cop, I met him when Rei have invited me to her house for dinner, great guy, loves my cooking skills. I ask him why her become a policeman, he told me is to ensure justice, to put evil behind bars. I like his way of thinking, but just that sometimes the only way to stop evil is six feet of dirt. Now back to warehouse explosion, the police can't find any evidence of who done it (I told you I'm good), so they declare accident for the moment. Rumors spread around my school saying that the ghosts (me... And Xavier... Mostly me) strike again, I was the talk of the school, everyone wants to know about the ghosts, and there is only one person to ask, Saya.

"Saya, ghosts save you from those kidnappers right?"

"Do you happen to see what he looks like?"

"Is he handsome?"

"Have you fallen in love with him?"

Saya looks defenseless as the class bomb her with questions (she blush cherry red about the last question), I step in front of them and tell them to back off.

"Hey leaves Saya alone all of you! Don't you guys know what it means to 'mind your business'?" I say to all of them.

"Humph! You're just jealous that you're not as cool as the ghosts." one of the boy says.

"All right everyone, class is starting." the teacher says.

Everyone return back to their seat, Saya grab my hand.

"Thank you." she looks at me while blushing.

I nod my head and went back to my seat.

I spend the rest two years in junior high school in peace, none of my classmates got kidnapped, and I have to walk Saya home couple of times, she tries to invite me to her home many times, which I decline (I can't cheat on Rei). Rei didn't like that I walk Saya home, but I tell her I'm only looking out for Saya.

As the eighth grade year coming to an end, everyone was studying to get into a great high school. I personally have nothing to worry about, those tests are like baby question to me, so while everyone spend their time studying, I spend my time chilling with Xavier in our penthouse, speaking of Xavier, the guy really do have an IQ of 190, for every text-book I brought back, he finishes reading them in three days and remember everything in the textbook.

One day we are playing ghost in our penthouse, my phone ring. I pick it up.

"Hello, who is this." I say while keeping my eyes at the screen.

"Takashi, is that you." a timid voice comes out of the phone.

"I am Takashi, can I ask who is this?" I walk to the window and look out, checking for snipers, make sure we are not under attack. Xavier picks up his sniper rifle.

"I'm... Saya." Saya say.

"Oh, Takagi-San, how are you?"I signal Xavier to put the gun away.

"How do you get my number?"I ask.

"I-I-I ASK IGO OK?! I'M NOT A STALKER!" she suddenly yells. I have to move the phone away from my ear.

"I didn't say you are a stalker Takagi-San" I try to calm her down.

"First name."she whispers.

"What?"

"CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" I have to move the phone away from my ear again.

"Ok, ok. So Saya-Chen, why do you call me?"I sweat drop.

"Are you busy right now?"

"No, something happens?" I ask

"No, I just want to know that if you need to study for the test."Saya says.

"Well, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking Saya."

There is a pause.

"Saya?" I ask.

"Oh, I-I-I just want to ask you if you want to come to my house so we can study together."

"Sure, I'll go."I say

"Great! See you soon."Saya'voice lighten up.

After I hung up the phone, I get started getting dressed.

"Are you cheating on Rei?" Xavier asks me.

"No, Saya says she wants me to study with her, that's it." I say.

"Well, that's how everything starts, a girl and a boy sitting in a room, they are studying for one moment and making out in the next."

"Xavier, you got to lay off the porn." I say as I head for the door.

I text Rei a message, telling her that I will be studying in Saya's house (you can't be too safe.)

(Takagi's estate)

"Welcome Takashi-kun, Saya told me to expect you." Yuriko greets me at the front gate.

"Nice to see you again Yuriko-San." I answer.

"Oh Takashi you're always so polite." Yuriko says

"Where is Saya-Chen?" I ask her.

"In her bedroom waiting for you, I'll take you to her."Yuriko says.

The reason why the Takagi family is so friendly to me is that after the kidnapped incident, I watch over Saya and protect her from any threat, Saya taken a liking to me, and her family starts seeing me as a family member.

"Saya! Takashi-kun is here, are you going to make him wait?" Yuriko says.

"MOM~~! I'm coming!" Saya run down stairs.

"Hello Saya-Chen." I greet her.

"Go-good morning Takashi-kun." Saya says.

"Is afternoon right now Saya-Chen."I correct her.

"RIGHT, RIGHT, good afternoon, Takashi-kun will you go wait in the living room, I will be there soon." I walk past her towards the living room.

Saya turn towards her mother.

"Mom, can you get us some drinks?"

"Sure, do you want to put anything in Takashi-kun's drink?"Yuriko tease.

"MOM!"

"Ok, ok, I go get the drinks." Yuriko left and Saya goes to the living room.

(Saya's P.O.V)

I walk to the living room and find Takashi sitting at the table with a book open up in front of him, My heart beat speed up just by looking at him, I don't know how or when did I start developing feeling for him. I walk over to him, try to put up a brave face, but even I can feel the heat on my face.

"s-so, Takashi- kun, what subject should we start with?"I ask him.

"any subject is fine with me." he answer.

We study algebra, physics, chemistry, biology, calculus, Japanese history and more.

Takashi-kun ace all the subject with ease, I ask him where did he gets his education, but he always changes the subject. In the end, Takashi-kun end up tutoring me on the subjects I have trouble with, I felt very embarrassed, the reason why I call Takashi-kun over today is to show him that I'm a smart girl (I heard that most guys like smart girl.), and to help him, but it backfires.

Mom come to the living room with our drinks and check how everything is going. She is surprised that Takashi-kun is the one tutoring me, I know she's going to use this to tease me later. We (I) study till evening, Takashi-kun look at the clock and say that he should head home.

"Well is getting late, I should go home now."Takashi says.

"wait!...don't go yet."I say while looking away.

"Is there something else you need Saya-Chen?" he asks.

"No... No... Just that I...I." I can't get the word out, because I know that his dating Miyamoto-San.

"What Saya want to say is you should stay for dinner Takashi-kun." Mom answer for me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother, you know." he says.

"BAKA, you're not a bother, just stay for dinner already!"I yell, cause Takashi to flinch.

"I'm sorry."I know I overreact.

"Is ok Saya-Chen I will stay for dinner." Takashi says, I blush in response.

After that day, Takashi-kun stay for dinner every time he comes over to study with me, the time I spend with Takashi-kun was so wonderful that I wish the test never comes, but it did. Both of us get into Fujimi High School, a very good private school. I was very happy that we can keep seeing each other, but my happiness is short lived, because I found out that his girlfriend Rei also get into Fujimi high school. Now I know that harboring a feeling towards someone else's boyfriend, but I couldn't help it, I am in love with Takashi-kun.

(Somewhere in Japan, inside an office)

"I come as quickly as I can father, what seems to be the problem." the man tries to catch his breath.

"There are some cop collecting evidences about me under my nose." another man say.

"I try to buy him off, but he won't quit, so I need you to do something, give him a message, tell him to back off. Do you understand? Shido." the man says.

"What do you want me to do father?" Shido say.

"His daughter Rei Miyamoto is going to be in your class this year, you are going to make sure she gets left back."

"It will be done, father." Shido grin.

( First year in Fujimi high school)

The high school is better than I thought, there are many campuses, there are dorms, and most importantly there are many cute girls.

The high school life is not much different from junior high, we go to class, we take notes, and we do homework. I'm in the same classroom with Saya in science and math, we spend a lot of time together(mostly because she demands it). I have classes with Rei and Igo in history and Japanese, we spend a lot of time together too(I told Rei about Saya, she was not happy with what's going on, but I manage to calm her down)).

The year went by peacefully, I have done jobs alone the way. It was going all peaceful until the end of the year.

"Left back?! How can you get left back? You get perfect grade!" I say to Rei.

"You don't understand, you never do." Rei says to me with tears in her eyes.

"Rei, please, tell me what happen."

She left without saying anything, few days later I see her walking down the street, holding hands with Igo. I walk back to the penthouse with my heart broken into many pieces.

(Penthouse)

I walk in the door like a zombie. I sit on the Sofa and stare at the ceiling, Xavier notices something is wrong.

"Dude, what's going on? You broke your heart or something?"he chuckle.

"yea...I kinda did."

"man...I'm sorry, I was just kidding around, what happen?"

"I don't know, I ask her about it, all she say was that I won't understand, then just today I found her holding hand with Igo. What have I done wrong?"I cover my face with my hands.

Xavier walks over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"come on Takashi, I know something that can keep your mind off that, a job." Xavier smile.

"I got a call from my dad a few days ago that a royal family over sea needs protection, we are going to London for the summer"

"Tell me about the detail." I tell him.

"The royal family in London is having an anniversary (at 8/29) for the husband and the wife, a week ago, they receive a threat note saying that 'watch your back at your anniversary, because we will be there'."

"Threat note? What kind of killers send threat note to the victims before killing them?" I say.

"I don't know, it could some organization trying to make a name for themselves, they have the Busujima family there to protect them, but they order more protection."

I think about it for a moment.

"Sure, we'll take the job, but what time we head for the airport?" I ask.

"We'll head for the airport in two days, and we'll be in London in one."Xavier say.

"Alright then, Xavier, before we go, I have one more thing to take care off, and I need your help." I say.

"Are you telling me to help you patch things up with Rei? I not good at that!"

"No, no, I want you to hack into the school's computer and find out why Rei was left back, tell me who's behind this and I will take care of the rest. This will be the last thing I do for Rei as her boyfriend."

Xavier nods his head and walks over to his computer and start taping on the keyboard.

"I don't understand, Rei-chen has perfect grade, so why does he force Rei-chen to repeat a grade?"

"He? Who's he?"I ask

Xavier turns his computer screen towards me.

"Koichi Shido, a teacher in Rei's class, do you think he hold a grudge towards Rei?"

"No, it can't be, I don't think Rei ever seen him before, are you sure is this guy?"I say

"I'm positive."

"Give me information about his family."

"ok, his father is Ichirou Shido, he seems to fit the typical profile of a corrupt politician in tht he uses illegitimate sources to acquire funding, he is adulterous, and he manipulates people who threaten to expose him into backing off, a nasty man. The mother died of alcohol poisoning because of the father. What a tragic family." Xavier said.

"wait, do you say Ichirou manipulates people who threaten to expose him into backing off?" I look at the screen.

"Yea, you get something?"Xavier said.

"Hack into the police database, and search for Rei's father, Miyamoto Tadashi." I said.

Xavier, tape on his keyboard.

"The report says he has been fired for days now."

My eyes glow red.

"Why should you care? He try to hunt you down for a year now." I ignore him.

"Xavier, search up Ichirou's where about now."

"Oh that's easy...ok, he's having a party on a fancy hotel, here is the address. Ichirou is a very careful man, he keeps all the evidences on his evil deeds on paper, I can't hack them for you, but I know that he keep it in a safe."

"How do you know he kept it in a safe?"

"I told you his a careful man, he has people carry his safe everywhere he go."

I grin.

"Xavier helps me prepare these items." I give him a list.

"I'm going to a party tonight." I put on an evil smile.

(9:00 pm that day)

I'm putting on one of my suits to get ready for the party, Xavier is helping with my tie.

"Are you sure you want no weapons?" Xavier asks me.

"this is not a mission, so I won't be killing anybody. You have my stuff?" I tell him.

"yea, everything you need is right in this suitcase as you want it, can I come with you?" Xavier say.

"sure, you can come. But why, I can handle this myself...oh I knew it, you are a true dear friend Xavier, you do care about what happen to my relationship."I smile at him.

"what? No, no , no, I just want to see if they have good food." Xavier grin.

"...I take that back, you're not a dear friend." I glare.

(Outside of the hotel)

"ok, Xavier, we're here. I am going to go steal someone's invitation card so we can get in" I told him.

"What? No, no, you don't need to do that, I invite ourselves using the name of some rich fella name Adam, we just have to walk in, and say our cover name." Xavier says.

"Good Job Xavier, so what is our cover name?" I ask.

"Ok, my name is Austen, and your name is Lisa."

"...Lisa? My name is Lisa?" I look at him disbelieve.

"Is ok, I send them an email saying that you just try to get in touch with your feminine side." he grin.

"...for the record, I hate you now."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

We both enter the hotel without without causing suspicion, although the people in the front desk look at me for a moment when I spoke my name.

"Xavier , now that we're in, I want you to wipe out the security footage of this place, we're not wearing masks, so I don't want evidence of us being here, while you take care of that, I will take care Ichirou." I lightly touch the suitcase I am holding.

"Sure, Ichirou's on the top floor of this hotel doing some dirty trade off with some drug lord, he's in room 1902. Go get him Lisa." he runs away before I get a chance to hit him.

I took the elevator and get to the top front without any problem, I walk down the hallway. I see two armed guards guarding the room 1902, with my instinct, I can tell there are a little more that a dozen men inside the room including Ichirou and whoever he's making a deal with. A maid passes me by, I pick her pocket and take out the keycard. I walk over to room 1903, right next to the room 1902, use the card, and get in the room.

Right after I get in the room, I get in work, I walk over to the power circuit on the wall between room 1903 and 1902. I remove the cover and pull out the circuit, and then I dig a small hole using a pen to the other side(the wall is not made of concrete around the power circuit).

The deal is still going on so I guess they don't notice. I open my suitcase, inside the suitcase is a gas mask and a small tank fill with sleeping gas. I put the tube inside the hole and release the sleeping gas, I put my gas mask in my suit and get out of the room. I walk out of the room and look at the two guards, they hadn't moved a inch, I guess I have to do this the hard way, I walk over to them, putting my hands on my stomach. They see me approaching and put their hand on their pistols.

"Owwww, gush my, stomach, do any of you gentleman know where the kitchen is at? CAUSE I GOING TO SUIT THE CHELF FOR GIVING ME FOOD POSION."

The guards let go of their gun and point me to the elevator.

"Just take the elevator to the first floo-"

He didn't get to finish, I back fist both of them in the chin, knocking them out. I walk over to the door and open it with the key card I stole from the maid, throw the bodies inside, put on my gas mask, walk in and close the door behind me.

When I walk in, everyone is out, except Ichirou, who is trying to make a call using his phone before he pass out. I walk over and takes the phone from his hand before he can make a call.

"Who...who are...you" he pass out.

I look around and find his safe install under the carpet, is a fingerprint safe, no problem for me since the person who has the fingerprint is right next to me. Inside the safe contain all the files of Ichirou's dirt, gun dealing, drug trading, human trafficking, and most importantly, what he has done to Rei's father, he's a real piece of work. I clean out his safe and took the file on the table about the deal Ichirou is doing and walk out of the room.

I go back to room 1903, clean up my stuff, put the files inside the suitcase, put the power circuit back in place, remove my gas mask, and walk out of the room, and toss the keycard on the floor. I walk into the elevator and go to the first floor.

When I get there, I find Xavier sitting at one of the tables with around twenty empty plates around him. He knows how to put away the food. I walk over to him.

"Xavier, have you done what I ask for?" I ask him.

"What do you ask for?" he looks at me, I glare at him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, wiping out camera is easy as pie, all I need to do is put a virus inside the computer." he holds up a flash drive.

"How you sneak pass the people in the security room?" I ask him.

"Oh our friend Adam is a head of a security company, I just use that as my advantage."

"good work Xavier, now let's go, we are done here."

"aw~~~~can we stay a little longer? They are going to bring out the lobster after thirty minutes." I cross my hands and glare at him.

"...fine, let's go." we walk out of the hotel, but not before Xavier grab another chicken leg.

On the way on home, we pass by Rei's house, I sense that Rei is not home yet, probably staying out late with Igo. But I sense Rei's father.

"Xavier, stop the car. I need to do something." he stops the car.

I get out of the car, and put on my black mask. I walk over to the house, pick the lock and let myself in. When I get to the living room, I find Rei's father sitting at the table, a few bottles of empty beer cans next to him. He look up and notice me.

"who are you, what do you want?" he aim a gun at me.

"oh? You don't know me Miyamoto-San? I am the man you have been hunting for a year now. I'm the ghosts" I tell him.

Tadashi drops his gun and let out a pity laugh.

"haha, for the whole year I tracked you, and you show up at my house after I lose my job. This is cruel, this is too cruel." he breaks down in tears.

"I can get your job back." I say to him. His head snaps back up.

"What do you mean?"he asks.

"I know what happen, you were set up right? Ichirou set you up, make you lose your job, and he also set your daughter up, make her repeat a grade." I say

"Yes, yes, you're right, look, I'm fine with me losing my job, but my baby girl...my baby girl doesn't deserve this." he broke down in tears again.

"Miyamoto-san, I will make you a deal, I have enough evidence to put Ichirou away for life, get back your job, and most importantly, let Rei advances to the next grade." I toss a bunch of files on the table.

"How? How did you get this?" he looks inside the files.

"That is none of your concern, all you need to know is that I will give you those files in exchange, you will stop hunting me, so...Miyamoto-san, how will this night ended depends on your answer." I say.

"..." Tadashi is thinking.

"listen Miyamoto-san, what I do is kill people who deserve to be killed, people whose heart is so dark that they give a new meaning to human evil. I believe in sending them straight down to hell and let the hellfire burn them alive, I don't believe in sending them to prison, because I don't want people that they try to hurt pay taxes to keep them alive, they are a waste of space and waste of air." I say with a cold voice.

"And if I ever become one of them, believe me, you don't have to hunt me down, I will put a bullet in my own head." I look at him right in the eyes.

"fine...deal." he said.

"and one more thing."

I then give him some cash.

"What is this? I don't need money." he said.

"is not for you, your daughter always like the big white teddy bear in the xxx store, that thing will be on sale tomorrow, get her that teddy bear."

"How do you know what my daughter like?" he looks up, but I was long gone.

(A day later.)

Xavier and I have packed our stuff and is currently driving to the airport(both of us wearing suits). During the ride, we stay silent, even the driver is starting to get uncomfortable.

"so, is Rei happy that her father get his job back?" Xavier said, breaking the silence.

"I call Miyamoto-san(her father) this morning, it seems that she hadn't come home yet, Rei didn't answer her phone either, then I call Igo, he told me that he and Rei are going shopping around this district." I tell him.

"no wonder you want the driver to take the long way, you want to tell her the good news and patch things up with her." Xavier said.

"no, I here to-" I see Rei and Igo.

"Driver, stop the car." I said.

The car stopped and I get out.

"Xavier, give me that police file you hack this morning." Xavier hand over a file.

I grab the file and walk over to Rei and Igo, whose holding hands and acting like a lover, or rather, they are couple now, I heart hurts every time Rei tries to kiss him. When Reil saw me approaching, she tells Igo to walk the other way, try to pertain that she doesn't see me. I call out to her.

"REI STOP!" she freeze and turn around.

"what do you want Takashi? Why you dress like that anyway? You really think we're still a couple?" Rei say with a lot of venom in her mouth.

"Rei listen to me first...maybe we should do this somewhere with less people." a crowd starts to gather.

"no, say it right here. I want you to know that whatever you said is not going to change my mind about you." Rei said. Igo start to get nervous.

"ok then. Rei, I really sorry for whatever I have done wrong about you, your right, I don't understand what's going on, I don't understand, and I'm sorry for that."

"A sorry? You really think a 'sorry' is going to cut it?" I ignore her.

"Is because I'm sorry, I want to help you solve your problem." I hand her the file.

Rei open the file and her eyes open wide, her mouth open and close like a goldfish.

"Ichirou's dirty deed has been exposed, your father get his job back and arrested him, Ichirou is going to spend his life in prison, and as for his son Shido, the police can't find anything against him, so is a shame that he get to keep his job. But our principal thinks that he's connected to the all the crime his father committed, although he can't fire him, he did take away his power as a teacher, Shido become a sub now, which means Rei, you don't have to be left back." I say.

Rei couldn't hold back her tears.

"how? How do you?" Rei couldn't finish her sentence, her face is full of joy.

"Dude, that is awesome man, how do you pull it off?" Igo say.

I turn to Igo.

"Igo, do you love Rei?"

"of course man." Igo say. I nod at his response

"Rei, you are right, I don't understand, I don't understand why you don't trust me, I don't understand why you don't believe in me. I have always loved you, and I would have done anything for you, when I saw you with Igo, my heart hurts. I don't understand, I don't understand why you don't understand that I will do anything to make you smile. It hurts Rei, it really hurts." I look at Rei right in the eyes.

"Takashi, I...I sorry, so please." Rei seen to get a feeling of where this is going. She reaches out her hand trying to touch me, I hold up my hand, signaling her to stop.

"Rei, do you know what is the foundation of any relationship? Is trust, when you don't trust me, it is hard for me to trust you. Therefore, Rei, this relationship...is over."

My words pierce her heart, make her drop the file in her hand. Tears start pouring out, but this time, is not the tears of happiness, but the tears of pain and disbelief.

"Takashi-kun...you're joking right? PLEASE SAID YOU'RE KIDDING" Rei panic.

"Igo, please take care of her." I look at Igo.

"I will." Igo look shocked too.

I reach into my pocket and get out my phone and show Rei the heart phone strap that symbolize couple( I bought it for us when Rei promise to marry me) .

"Takashi...please." Rei beg.

"don't call me by my first name, there is nothing between us now."

I rip off the heart strap and toss it away.

"goodbye...Miyamoto-san." I turn and walk back to the car.

"TAKASHI, NOOOOOOO, TAKASHI I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, COME BACK, TAKASHI!" soon the sound of her crying can be heard throughout the entire district. I didn't turn back, knowing that it will only makes things harder.

I sit in the car and close the door behind me. Xavier didn't say anything this time, he must have seen what happen.

"Get us to the airport." I tell the driver.

As we approach the airport, a drop of tear come down on my cheek.

This is the end of chapter 8. Next chapter Takashi is meeting the Busujima family.


	9. Chapter 9

Is time for chapter 9, and why is that you guys are so against leaving a review?

I reposted this because I mess up on the name. Saeko's father' name is Kage Busujima, sorry for messing it up.

Chapter 9: THE THREAT

The flight to London is pretty nice, Xavier and I, we are in a private jet, funded it by the royal family, Xavier have two girls massaging his back, while I have one girl massaging my foot. We receive foods that belong in a five star restaurant, we have furniture that is only found in a five star hotel. The flight was smooth, although I have to try to keep my mind off Rei.

When we arrive at the airport, a limo is waiting for us, we were escorted to a palace near the beach. We get out of the car and take a look at the palace, the size of the palace is unbelievable, almost three times the size of Takagi estates.

Dozens of maids and butlers show up at the front gate to escort us into the palace.

(Inside the palace)

The servants lead us to a large dinning room and treat us with all kind of fancy food, they leave us saying that their master will be with us shortly. I sit down and pour myself a cup of tea while Xavier start eating like it was his last meal.

"Dude, slow down, no one is taking your food." I say to him.

"man Takashi, you really don't know how to enjoy life, this is the food that the royal eats, we might not get this chance again." he finishes one plate and reach for another.

A few minutes later, a man, and a woman walk into the dinning room and sit down on the opposite side of us, by their looks I predict that they are the head of the family.

"Welcome gentleman, please, make yourself comfortable in our palace." the man speaks.

"..."

Everyone's eyes are on Xavier, who is taking out one plate after another without noticing that our clients in right in front of us. I elbow him in the side to get his attention.

"Ouch, what was that fo-" he notices everyone is looking at him.

"you guys have great food here." he makes a nervous smile, making everyone sweat drop.

"I-I glad you like it, I make it special for you both." the women say.

"Let's just get to the business." I say.

"Right. But first I like to welcome you in our palace, we are the duke, one of the wealthiest family in England. We receive aid from the agency before, you can say that we are your number one customer." say.

"Get to the point." I say.

"a hot blooded man, I love it. As you might know, someone sends a threat note saying that he will attack on the day of our anniversary, we can't have that. So I want you to protect us from danger, and if you catch the man that send the letter, extra rewards will be given." Mr. Duke say.

"Let us get to work then, I am going to need the layout of this palace, and give my friend Xavier the security code for this palac-XAVIER STOP EATING!"

Xavier flinches and knock over all the plates he piles up. There's a few seconds silence.

"...no need to worry, I have someone clean up the mess, meanwhile, why don't you two gentlemen go into your room and take a break? I will give you, the layout and the security code shortly." say.

"One more question , I heard that the Busujima family will attend your anniversary as well." I say.

"Yes, that family has been serving us for decades now, they are a honorable family."

"Have they arrived?" I ask.

"Yes, the Busujima family arrived yesterday, they spend most of their time in our back yard practicing their sword skill."

"I see...well, we should excuse ourselves now, have a good evening Mr and Ms. Duke, and have no fear, with the agency and the Busujima family, any fool will think twice before making their moves." we walk out of the dinning hall with a group of maids following us. I order one the maid to take Xavier to our room first.

"What? Why do I have to stay in the room while you go have fun?" Xavier complains.

"I'm not having fun, I am just going to say hi to the Busujima family, and you need to go clean yourself up." Xavier growl and follow the maid to the room.

"Lead me to the back yard." I order one of the maids.

(Backyard)

The back of the Duke family is huge, there are many different garden fills with many different flowers, and at the center of the garden, a man in his mid forty are practicing kendo with a bokken. He stands with the height of six feet one, Japanese, short purple hair and a black eye, everything about him reminds me of samurai. After watching him practice for a while, I'm impressed by his skill, it is stunning how a normal human gets that good. I walk up to him after his done, he saw me coming.

"Are you the gentleman of the agency?" the man ask.

"Yes indeed, sir, I have to say I never seen anyone as skill as you are..."

"Kage, my name is Kage Busujima, please, call me by my first name, since we're going to be partners for a while, and your name is?"Kage says.

"Takashi Kumoro, and please call me by my first name as well, Kage-San." I bow.

"What a well manner man you are Takashi-kun, by the way you seem rather young, may I ask what is your age?" Kage say.

"17, I'm a high school student in Fujimi high school." I say.

"Fujimi? That is where my daughter goes to school, she's one year older that you, do you know Saeko Busujima?" Kage say.

"No Kage-San, I hadn't had the honor of meeting your daughter." I say.

"no worries, you will meet her soon, after all, she will take part in catching the culprit." Kage says.

"she in our room meditating, she should be down here in about half of an hour, on the mean time Takashi-kun, do you like kendo?"

"It is one of my favorite martial art." I smile.

He tosses me his bokken.

"Show me what you got Takashi-kun." he looks interested.

I grin and start doing some of the traditional Kendo forms, I keep my superhuman abilities hidden. After I am done, Kage clap his hands, please with what he saw."

"I have to say this Takashi-kun, you are very skillful for someone your age, you have the skill of a master, why don't you join the kendo club?" he asks.

"I'm sorry Kage-san, but I was busy most of the time, I don't have time to join the Kendo club, in fact, this is the first time I know that my school have a Kendo club." I say.

"That is a shame Takashi-kun, there is more to life than just work."

I sense someone approaching us from behind.

" Oh, here comes my daughter, let me introduce you to her." Kage point a purple hair girl coming towards our direction, I must say she is one of the most beautiful women I ever seen, long purple that reach all the way to her waist, a flawless face that is craved by a goddess, a figure that puts every super model in shame, and her blue eyes electrocute anyone who makes eye contact with her.

My earpiece ring in the worst timing, Xavier's voice comes in.

"Takashi, get to our room, I have the package for your weapons in our room, and I want you to check the security measure."

I growl, and turn towards Kage-san.

"I'm so sorry Kage-San, but my partner needs me right now, I will love to meet your daughter, but I will need to meet her another time." I bow.

"Is alright Takashi-kun, duty comes first, I introduce you in dinner then?" Kage said.

"Dinner will be fine. Have a good day Kage-san, now please excuse me." I bow again and take my leave..

Saeko walks up to her father, her eyes lock on Takashi whose walking away.

"Who's that father?" Saeko says.

"A very interesting young man, I think you will like him." he smile.

(Somewhere in London.)

"Have you prepared everything?" A man asks.

"All the preparation is done, sir, we will move at your command." another man say.

"Perfect." the man grin.

(Dinner time)

After I discuss about the security measure with Xavier, it is dinner time. Xavier eyes sparkle when he heard the maid say dinner time. We get to dress in our clothes and go to the dinning room for dinner(one of the things I don't like as a royal is that you have to get dressed for dinner, you can't eat in your pajama. Xavier can eat naked as long as the foods are good).

The duke family didn't come down for dinner, I ask the maid why. She say that the royal have their dinner after us, I guess that's their way of saying 'we want to make sure there's no poison in our food.'

The Duke family makes the dinner into a buffet, we take what we want and we eat what we want. Xavier is going through all the dishes like a madman, I stay far away from him as possible. Soon the Busujima family join us for dinner, both of them are wearing kimono, Kage approach me with his daughter right next to him.

"Good evening Kage-san." I bow.

"Good evening to you Takashi-kun, you finished all your works?' Kage say.

"Thanks for asking Kage-san, I have boost up the security at this palace, no one steps foot in here without me knowing." I smile with confidence.

"haha, you sure are a interesting man, Takashi-kun. Now let me introduce my daughter to you, this is my daughter, Saeko Busujima." he say with pride.

"it is a pleasure to meet you in person Busujima-sempi." I bow.

"Likewise Kumoro-kun, when I heard from my father that one of the gentlemen from the agency go to Fujimi, I couldn't believe it."Her smile is like that of an angel.

"Well, it can't be working all the time." I say.

"You're right, people should loosen up once in a while. My father also told me have the skill of a master in Kendo, it is a shame you can't find any time for clubs." she looks a little sad.

"Well, if I have known the Kendo captain are one of the most beautiful women I ever set eyes on, then I will kill for free time." I smile, making Saeko blush.

"ara ara, are you flirting with me Takashi-kun?" Saeko smile back(she uses my first time, is she giving me hint? Let me try.)

"I tell only the true will it comes to women, as there's a old saying, a man is a bad liar to women, otherwise he won't be called a man. Saeko-chen." my words make her blush so hard.

Kage looks at the both of us sensing that something is up, he smiles.

"Well, look at you two, hit it off right away, ah is so good to be young." Kage's words make both of us Blush up a storm.

"I will leave the two of you love birds be, Takashi-kun take good care of my daughter ok? She rarely talks to any boys, sometime I afraid that she likes girl." he winks at me.

"FATHER!" Saeko yells, Kage run away before she can hit him.

After Kage went away, Saeko and I look at each other, both of us don't know what to say after what Kage say.

"I...really like your father, he's funny." what am I saying?

"yea, he can be sometimes." Saeko looks a little sad. That's not good.

"Saeko-chen I am honest when I say you are the most beautiful women I ever set eyes on." I answer with all my confidence, making Saeko blush again.

"now let us eat, this is after all, a dinner." I take her hand like a gentleman do for a lady.

we grab our food and sit down at the dinning table(A HUGE round table), I pull out the chair so Saeko-chen can sit.

"My father is right, you are a well-mannered young man, I will love to meet your parents." Saeko smile.

"...my parents is not there anymore." I say while looking down.

"I...I so sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." Saeko feels guilt for what she says.

"Is ok Saeko-chen, it was a long time ago." I said to her.

"Let us move away from this unpleasant topic. Saeko-chen is this your first time in London?" I said.

"Yes, you know that my father drag me alone on this trip? I felt angry when I thought about that." Saeko pout, she looks so cute.

"Felt? How do you feel now?" I ask her.

"not bad, because I get to meet you." she smiles at me, causing me to blush.

'is this what they call love at first sight? I thought that stuff only happen in anime. Whatever, I need to keep cool.' I thought.

"well Saeko-chen, I have the same feeling when I meet you." I smile back, this time Saeko-chen blush.

"oh Takashi-kun you are too much." Saeko covers her mouth with her hand and turn around, her cheeks flushed red.

My heart skips a beat by the way she acts..

We stay silent for a moment, both of us try to think of something to talk about.

"Ummm, Takashi-kun, how it's like to be in the agency?" Saeko said.

"I like it there, because I get to do what I believe in." I said.

"what do you believe in Takashi-kun." she looks at me.

"I believe the prison is no place for human evil, the only way to stop it, is to burial it with six feet of dirt, I believe the only way that the victim of those scums get their peace is by taking away those scum-bags' life." I said with a lot of determination.

Saeko looks at me for a moment.

"You're right Takashi-kun, I agree with you. I was shocked at her response.

"I too believe that people who hurt others for their own selfish gain don't deserve to live." Saeko look at me with equal amount of determination.

"Takashi-kun, have you heard the rumor of a faceless man wearing a suit killing of the criminal in Japan, people call him the ghosts. I personally admire him for what he's doing, I mean to make every criminal in Japan fear him. He's something else." Saeko put her hand on her chest and her cheek turn red.

"...well Saeko-Chen." I was cut off.

"wow Xavier-san you know how to put away the food." Kage say with a lot of food in his mouth.

"I'M NOT LOSING TO YOU OLD MAN!" Xavier is eating as fast as he can. It is seen that those two are having an eating contest. They look like two little kids.

Both Saeko and I are embarrassed with how they act.

(After few days)

Since the Duke family's anniversary is not for another few weeks, I propose taking Saeko around London, it is after all, a beautiful city. Kage-san agree with me whole-heartily, saying that teenagers should go out more often(then why does he drag Saeko along for this trip? Not that I'm complaining, but parents contradict themselves way too often). He says that his daughter is in my hand, and I told him that I will protect her with my life(that makes Saeko blush). I then him what will he be doing, he told me that he will stay in the palace watching things over, and hang out with Xavier. After the eating contest, I must say that they become very good friends.

(on to the streets of London)

"Wow, look at her, she looks adorable, right Takashi-kun?" Saeko pet the puppy. We are in a pet store.

A store owner comes to us.

"I'm sorry lady, but you can't touch them unless you are buying them." Saeko doesn't understand him because the store owner speaks English.

"I'm sorry, sir, she doesn't speak English, but I'll tell her what you say." I said, the owner nods his head and walk away. Saeko looks surprised.

"You know how to speak English Takashi-kun?" Saeko said.

"well, I speak not only Japanese and English, I also speak French, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, Korean,German, and Arabic." I said with confidence(I never knew that the stuff I learn in that hell hole can be used to impress girls)

"wow, you must be very smart to speak all those languages ."Saoko said.

"Saeko-chen if you want, I can teach you English."

"Please do, I will love to learn a new language." Saeko smile.

"Well to start off, that man from before said that you must buy the puppy to touch it, and let's get out of here Saeko-chen, there is a lot more in London than a pet store, I want to fully enjoy our date." my words cause Saeko's heart to skip a beat.

"...Takashi-kun you're so evil, you planned this from the beginning right?" her cheeks fleshed red. She follows me out of the store, walking close behind me.

For the rest of the month, I talk Saeko-chen out as often as I could, which is like four or five days a week. Kage like the way we inter-act with each other, over time, I begin to get a strong feeling for Saeko, not because of how she looks(well that's part of it). But by the way she is, she's sweet, gentle, calm,and my favorite, a samurai girl, once she was attacked during our date, I was grabbing a drink for both of us, a random dude come up and start hitting on her, she rejects him and he resorts to violence. I heard Saeko yell and get there as fast as I can, when I get there, the man is on the ground, Saeko beat him up with a bokken. One thing I realize is that Saeko has a sadistic side. When I stop her from beating the man to death, she came back to her senses and can't not believe what she done. I grab her hand and take her back to the palace, she told me her dark secret that night.

(flesh back to that night. Saeko's point of view)

Takashi grabs my hand and take me back to the palace. We went into our room and he make me sit on the bed, he want to go get my father, but I stop him. I told him to sit down next to me, I don't want him to leave me. Takashi nods his head and sit down.

"Saeko-chen you can tell me anything, I won't judge you for it." he say softly.

"..." I can't bring myself to say it.

"Saeko-chen, if you felt sorry for what you done, don't be, as far as I concern that man deserve what he gets. If you hadn't done it, I will."

"...no. Is not that." I say

"then what is the problem, please Saeko-chen, is killing me that you feeling sad, tell me and I'll try my best to make you feel better." Takashi-kun look at me right in the eyes, I couldn't resist him.

"I'm afraid, I'm afraid that you be disgusted with me after I tell you." I look away.

Takashi embraces me, I can feel his heart beats. I give in.

I started telling him that long time ago when I was a little, a man attacks me when I was on my way home. The man was drunk and attempt to rape me, I defend myself and strike him with my bokken. But that was not the end of it, I keep on hitting him even when he was down and begging for mercy. I like it, I like the feeling I get when I beat him, when I have dominion over someone. Today is the same, when that man attacks me in the mall, I didn't hesitate to hurt him. It makes me feel wonderful.

When I am done, I was too ashamed to look him in the eyes, so I turn away. Takashi-kun have a poker face on the entire time, I can't read him. I expect him to say that I'm a disgusted and walk out of my room.

A pair strong arms embrace me from behind. Takashi-kun press his body onto mine's, I can feel his heart beat. He then put his mouth close to my ear and whisper to me.

"Saeko-chen, there is nothing wrong about you, I see nothing wrong in hurting the people that try to hurt you, it doesn't make you the same as them, because they try to harm you for their benefit, and you harm because of their own selfish actions. Saeko-chen I really glad that you share your secret with me, and no, I don't think anything less of you, I treasure your strength to share your secret to me, and I accept your flew because that's what makes you human."

Takashi's word poison me, every word he says makes my heart beat faster, and with him embracing me while he says it, makes my body heat up.

"Takashi-kun." I turn around and look him in the eyes.

His eyes seem to put me in, I close the distance between us and close my eyes. To my disappointment he gives a kiss on my cheek and embrace me again.

"now is not fair that you're the only one telling secret, I have a few secret that I will have to share with you." Takashi look at me and smile.

Takashi told me the time where his on a mission and his require to dress like a woman, he also shows me a picture of him dress in women's clothing, the picture makes me giggle.

"you know, Xavier is the one that took the picture, I have to put a gun on his head to stop him from putting it on the facebook. I was thinking about deleting the photo, but never have the time to do it. But now that it makes you happy, I'm glad that I haven't deleted it." Takashi say

"Oh Takashi you're so sweet." I heart melted.

I close the distance between us again, this time Takashi close his eyes. 'This is it' I thought, then the door open and we spring away from each other. It is my father standing in the doorway.

"did I interrupt something?" Kage say.

"no, Kage-san, I was just about to leave."Takashi say, his cheeks is still red.

"well then, have a good evening Kage-san, Saeko-chen." Takashi bow his head and left the room.

I toss the pillow and it hits my father's head.

"what's wrong Saeko-chen?" my father say.

"why do you have to come in at that time?" I pout.

"What? I thought I didn't interrupt anything." Kage is confuse.

I ignore him and cover myself with a blanket, my heart is still beating fast, my cheek will stay red for a long time.

'so this is love." I thought.

(the date of the anniversary, Takashi's point of view)

The date of the anniversary come. All of us are on high alert, Saeko-chen have been around me all the time after the day she told me her secret(I don't hate it one bit.) but we still have a job to do, that is to protect the Duke family from any threat.

For their anniversary, the Duke family has a huge party in their palace, a lot of people are inviting it, ministers, priests, other royal family, which makes our job a lot harder. Saeko and I walk around the crowd(both of us are dressed for the party by the way) looking for anybody suspicious, Xavier checks the security camera and Kage stand by the Duke's family at all time.

"Takashi-kun?" Saeko talk to me using an earpiece.

"What it is? You see some someone suspicious?"

"What? No, I just want to say that you look so good tonight." Saeko said.

"Saeko-Chen, we're on a job right now, we must only speak about things that is mission related."

"I'm sorry." Saeko said.

"Is ok, you look great yourself." I look at her. She blushes.

Then my instinct picks up something, I look back at the Duke family, and just in time to see that a minister behind them pull out his gun behind them and shot Kage in the stomach.

"DARN IT, XAVIER, THE CULPRIT IS NOT A OUTSIDER." I yell into the earpiece.

"I am sending the security team , he's not going anywhere."

The crowd begins to panic, they push and shove each other out of the way, the culprit is currently holding Mr and at gunpoint.

I saw Saeko try to get to her father, I pull her back, knowing that is too dangerous. The security team arm with assault rifles charge in and surround it everyone.

'This is not right.' my instinct was right, all the security guards open fire at the ceiling, threaten anyone who dares to come close.

'THIS IS A SET UP!" I mentally berate myself for not finding out sooner.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ON THE FLOOR!." the minister yells.

Author's note.

Sorry about the late update, believe me, I'm doing the best I can, just that when you get stuck between getting ready for college and community service, you don't get a lot of time. But I will try to update at least weekly.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10, read and enjoy.

Chapter 10: The Threat part 2

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ON THE GROUND." the minister yell and open fire at the ceiling, causing everyone to kneel down to the ground.

I take a look around the room and count around fifty guards, the minister still holding Mr. Duke at gun point.

"YOU! ARE YOU DEAF? GET ON THE GROUND!." one the security guards point his gun at my head. I could take all of them out, but that will mean a lot of people here will be dead. Saeko wrestles out of my grip and rush towards her father, Kage is on the ground bleeding. The guard pushes her back and aim his gun at her face.

"BITCH, I GUESS YOU HAVE A DEAD WISH."

(BANG)

Saeko closes her eyes, when she opens them again, I was in front of her. The bullet went into my shoulder and blood begin to pour out.

"TAKASHI-KUN! TAKASHI-KUN!" Saeko rush to my side.

"Is ok, Saeko-Chen, it doesn't hurt that bad." I look back at the guard.

"Listen all of you, with all the fuss you guys you make, the police should be here soon, they are not going to happy if you start shooting hostages, let me treat that man, I am a doctor! (Well, I'm not a doctor, but I know how to deal with gunshot wounds).

"Boy you just give up your right to live." the guard is set on killing me.

"WAIT!" the minister speaks.

"He's right. Let him treat the man, he's no threat to us, but if he makes any move, blow his head off." his order.

I leave out a sign of relief, I walk over to Kage with a first-aid kit. At the same time, two more guards come in the room and throw Xavier onto the ground.

'Great. I guess support is out of the question.'

I look at Kage's wound, the bullet went right into his stomach, but miss all of his vital points, so I need to dig out the bullet and stop bleeding.

"Can you let that gentleman come and help me? He's my assistance." I point to Xavier.

The minister gives the ok.

While Xavier makes his way to me, the minister makes his speech.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm sorry for breaking your party like this, we are the terrorist group called the Cerberus, my name is Vias, now as long as you play ball, I promise that most of you will be alive when we leave tonight, and those who anger me..." Vias(minister) drag a man out the crowd who was trying to make a call.

"Will be picking up pieces of his brain." Vias aim the gun at the man's head.

(BANG!)

The crowd scream at the execution, I feel remorse for not be able to help that man. Xavier comes next to me and kneel down.

"Takashi, tell me you have a plan." he whispers.

"Not yet, I can't take them on now, a lot of people will get hurt, we have to wait until they leave." I whisper back.

"As for now we have to try to keep vias from killing any more people." I look back at Saeko and give her a thumb-up, telling her that her father is alive. Saeko is relieved of the news.

I look back at Vias, six feet two, bold, a lean build, his eyes have a heavy black outline, the result of heavy dosing large amount of drugs, he look Indian, but he has an Arabic accent when he speaks English.

"Xavier, do you have anything on you?" I ask.

"No man, they search me before they brought me in, they took all my guns." Xavier says.

I finish treating Kage, and wrap his stomach with a bandage.

"Do you have any tracking device on you?" I ask.

"...Oh yea, I have it in my back pocket, it is so small they must have missed it."

"Cover for me Xavier." I take the device and walk over to Vias.

I fall on him, pushing him to the ground and plant the device on the bottle of his shoe.

Vias push me away, get up and aim his gun at my face.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU TRY TO PULL?! I'LL TEACH YOU TO MISS WITH ME!" before he can pull the trigger, Xavier gets in front of him.

"Wait, please don't kill him, he's just dizzy from the loss of blood. Oh please don't kill this poor bastard, his wife left him because he cheats on her three times with some gay dude, he gets himself drunk every night at a gay club, 70 percent of his meals come from road kill, and he doesn't even have a car, so he does his road kill using a tricycle, that's why he only eats squirrel and rat, sometime cat if he's lucky. That is not the worst of it, he has done a checkup few weeks ago, his have liver failure because of all the alcohol he drank, and he receives five kinds of STD from all the gay people he hangs out with. He won't live for another few more years. Can you see? His wife is gone, his penis is gone due to the STD, and his health is gone, so please don't waste your bullet on him, he's not worth it."

By the time Xavier is finished, I wish vias shoot me (I have to explain to Saeko-Chen later). Everyone in the room looks at me with pity, even Vias feel remorse.

"J-just don't cause any fuss from now on, and treat wounds. Tell me if you need anything." Vias lower his gun and turn away.

Xavier comes over to me and help me up.

"How do I do Takashi?" he looks at me with confidence.

"very good, too good, I'm going to ask you not to cover for me anymore." I said.

(After a few minutes)

The police has gathered outside the palace with their swat team ready, Vias's men are keeping them busy. Views is talking on his radio, with my superhuman hearing, I can hear the conversation he's having with anyone on the other side.

"Vias, the pickup helicopter will be there shortly, remember, get the Duke family in the truck and take some hostages, and I want them fresh if you know what I mean, hahaha." a disturbing male voice comes out the radio.

"I know what you want boss." Vias grin.

He turns off the radio and turn towards the crowd.

"ladies and gentleman, I like to thank you all for making this night easy for me, as promise."

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The a explosion makes a hole in the wall (thank god no one is killed) and an armed helicopter comes in view.

"I will let most of you leave." he points the gun at Ms and , signaling them to get on the helicopter, then he turns to his men.

"Boys, round up the fresh ones." he licks his lip.

The guard begins pulling girls out of the crowd, one of the guards see Saeko-chen, he cup her chin and look at her.

"my my, aren't you a piece of fresh meat, I'm going to make you cum so hard." Vias said

Vias pull Saeko to her feet and take her to the helicopter, Saeko tries to defend herself, but without weapons, her effort is futile. I eyes glow red, it takes every drop of self control to not kill him at that moment. Before Saeko is taken away, she turn around and give me a worry look. I give her the look saying I will come to save you, so sit tight.

When Vias get enough people to the helicopter, he climbs aboard to the helicopter.

"It has been a pleasure working with all of you, I hope all of you will have a wonderful evening." I saw him press a detonator before the helicopter fly away.

The police charge in and most people who is there sign in relieved that it is over, but I know better. Using my sense of hearing, I hear a ticking sound, like a clock. I follow that sound and it leads me to the basement, and in the basement a wooden box lay in the center. Inside the wooden box is a time bomb.

Only ten more seconds before the bomb blow up, not enough time to tell everyone to get out. I sit down and begin to defuse the bomb, defusing bomb is not my strong suit, back in the 'school' I defuse many bombs, my best time is fifteen seconds. But lucky me this is an old model, so I may have a chance to break my record.

I defuse the bomb in six seconds, by the time I'm done, I'm sweating like a pig. I walk back to the ground level and meet up with Xavier, the police is still taking care of the hostages. Xavier sees me and approach me.

"DUDE!WHERE THE HECK HAD YOU BEEN? DON'T YOU WANT TO GO AFTER VIAS?" Xavier said.

"Of course, just that Vias set a bomb in the basement that can wipe out the entire palace, I just there to disarm it."

"...o-ok, now that you're back, let the hunt begin." Xavier makes a nervous smile.

"Xavier have you reboot the computer?"

"Of course, all systems are online, let's suit up Takashi, by the way, the thing you ask for a day ago has arrived, it's in your bedroom." Xavier said.

I smile and walk to my room.

I put on my suit and red tie, my AMTS, my fiber wire, and my black mask. On my bed, there is a care package(like the care package in ghost.) I unlock the care package and pull out two pattern light cavalry Sabre(British sword), I strap them to my waist and get out the palace using the window.

"Xavier, I'm ready, sent me the tracking signal."I speak into the earpiece..

"Ok, done. I also hack their radio frequency, now you can listen in on their conversation."

I hot wire a police car and head for the signal. While I'm driving, I listen in on their conversation.

"Hey, boss, can I keep this one?" a guard said.

"Let go of me, you filthy animal!" Saeko said.

I swear to myself that if they hurt Saeko-Chen I will make them face something that is worse than dead.

"Hey, stop it, you know the rule, I get the first dip, you can have whatever is left of her when I'm done." Vias voice carries a lot of lust.

"I am going to make your body burn baby." Vias said.

"LET GO OF ME!" Saeko is screaming now.

"hahaha, I love it when a girl fight back, just wait baby, when is you and me alone."

The more I listen to the conversation, the more angry I become. I check the signal on the tracking device, by the direction they are heading, I can predict that they are going to a harbor.

"Takashi, I find the information about the Cerberus, the leader of the group nickname himself black beard, he trades drugs and humans mainly on the water, and like any terrorist, he kills without mercy. There is a rumor saying that he drinks the blood of children every night when he have dinner...this is going to make me sick." Xavier said.

Pictures of black beard begin to appear in front of me, a British man with a thick black beard (he really lives up to his name), he have the height of six feet five, build like a body builder, messy black hair, and eyes that give off insanely aura.

"how about Vias?" I said.

"I'm getting to that...ok, Vias is Blackbeard's right hand man, his full name is Vias Fester, he abandoned his last time when he was nine years old. A typical manic, kill, steal, torture, rape, he has done it all. The police is so afraid of him, because if they put him in prison, he might take over the prison."

"Is there anything new? A freaking manic killing people and raping women, tell me something I don't know." I said.

"He also rapes man."

"...ok... I ask for that." I said.

I look at the signal and notice it stopped moving, they are in the harbor right now.

"All right Xavier, I am going to do what I do best. I will put all of them down like a dog ."

"don't go easy on Vias, remember I told you Vias abandoned his last name?" Xavier says.

"Yea, what about it?"

"The reason is that when he was nine, he committed to his first crime...he slaughters his entire family."

(Inside the Harbor)

Vias's man is uploading cargo into a large ship, the hostages are tied up and force to sit on the ground.

"Hurry up and load the stuff into the boat, and don't forget the Duke family too. We will get a lot of money by selling royal family members." Vias said.

"Please, don't do this, you want money? I give you money, whatever you get paid for doing this, I-I'll double it, no I TRIPLE IT, SO PLEA-"

(BANG)

A bullet went through 's right leg.

"AGHHHHHHH!" fall to the ground.

"Darling!" rush to her side.

Vias grab her hand, take a look at her and lick his lip.

"Well, aren't you a beauty, I'm really going to enjoy thi-"

(SLAP)

Ms. Duke slaps him right across the face. Vias look back with even more lust.

"You know what lady? I fuck women of all ages(by the way is in her mid forty), from two to eighty two, and do you know what I like best? The women that fight, because now I'm GOING TO FIGHT BACK!"

Vias grab her hair and pull her towards him, punch and kick, but is no use, Vias' men pin her down while Vias get on top of her and start ripping her clothes off.

"ANIMAL! ANIMAL! ANIMAL!" scream.

"STOP! LET HER GO! I GIVE YOU ALL THE MONEY YOU WANT, PLEASE!" scream too.

The other hostages that watch the scene can only shiver in fear, they experience human cruelty first hand. Saeko can only watch with fear and disgust.

'Somebody stops them, this is not human.' tears start coming out of Saeko's eyes.

At that moment, one of the window breaks and a figure jump in, Saeko looks at it, it is a man wearing a suit, he wears a mask have no eye hole. No doubt in her mind that this man is the ghost that students in her school talk about, she wonders why he is in London.

(Takashi's point of view)

I jump into the harbor, there are thirty guards in the harbor, the rest is probably on the large ship. (My plan was to wait until they get on the ship, then I sneak on the ship, and they will take me to Blackbeard, but I need to change the plan when they attempt to rape .)

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW YOU KNOW THIS PLACE?" Vias stop what he's doing and point his gun at me, and so did the rest of the men.

Before they can shoot, I draw one of my cavalry Saber and AMT run towards them. All of them open fire. Using my instinct, I side step out of the way of bullets, Cavalry Saber is a very thin sword, I won't be able to deflect all the bullets. When most of them run out of bullet and start reloading, I charge into the center and start slicing and dicing with my Saber. My sword is thin, but is strong, it cuts through fresh and bone with ease. I slice one of the man's stomach open, let his intestine fall to the ground, I thrust into another man's brain, giving him a brain surgery. One of them aim his gun at me, I slice off both of his arms, pull him towards me and use him as shield from other three men who open fire at me. I toss the dead body to the man in the middle and head shot the other two while they reload their weapon, when the third man stand up, I deliver a horizontal slash, cutting his head into two pieces. Two men behind me and open fire their weapon , I dodge out of the way, the bullets kill more of their own man, another man in the opposite direction pick up a RPG and fire a missile at me, I slice the missile in half and the missiles went in two different directions and explode, killing many of them. The man hurry up and load another rocket into the RPG. I fire one bullet, the bullet hit the rocket, cause it to explode right in front of him, killing him and many men near him. I stop and look around, there are only two men left, and Vias. Vias point his gun at me, his hand trembles.

"...what the fuck, how you do this, are you even human?"

There are one man next to him, and a man at my eight o clock, whose aiming his gun at me, is time to finish this. I charge towards Vias with inhuman speed, Vias panic and open fire, at the same time, I fire one bullet using my AMT. The bullet that Vias fire touch my bullet by the side, changing its direction, my bullet, went to the man standing next to Vias, and Vias' bullet, went to the man standing next to me, killing both of them. Vias try to pull the trigger again, I deliver a horizontal slash and cut the pistol in half, then I punch him in the face an knock him out.

When I'm finished, the hostages stare with awe, they can't believe their eyes, that one man takes down that entire group of crime organization. I walk over to them and untie their rope, Saeko's eyes are set on me, she looks like she tries to figure something out. I walk over to and his wife.

"Mr and , how are you feeling? Are you hurt?" I ask with concern.

"We fine, thank you, thank you so much." holds my hand with tears coming out of his eyes, while is still traumatized (is good that they didn't take it too far).

"I will reward you handsomely boy, I'm in your debt, I makes the right choice to call Agency." Mr. Duke praises me (making me feel nervous).

I hold his hand to calm him down, letting him know that everything is under control now. I turn to the hostages, there are nine hostages, plus Mr and

"Everyone you are safe now, I want all of you to take the car that I borrow(I hot wire) that is outside this harbor and drive back to the palace." I said to them.

Everyone sign in relieve and begin to make their way to the outside of the harbor, I notice one didn't, it is Saeko, she just keeps on looking at me.

(Saeko's point of view.)

'Why am I feeling like this? My heart is beating so fast, the way he put down those scum turn me on, and this warm and fuzzy feeling. It is just like Takashi-kun.' Saeko put his hands on her cheeks as her cheeks begin to heat up.

(Takashi's point of view.)

I don't know why Saeko-chen just stand there, it couldn't be that she figure out who I am.

"excuse me lady, but don't you want to get out of here?" I ask her.

"Are you coming with us?" Saeko said.

"No, I need to know something from that man over there, that's why I didn't kill him right off the bat." I answer.

"..." Saeko keeps on staring me.

"is there something wrong lady?" I ask.

"Oh, I' sorry, but you feel like someone I know." Saeko said.

'she can feel me? Wow, that is pretty... amazing' I thought.

"lady... Please, get to the car." I said to her.

"Come on little girl, let's get out of here." Mr. Duke calls out.

Before Saeko go, she gives me one last look.

"we will meet again right?" She give me a with needy look.

"We'll see." and she runs towards the car.

I turn my attention back to Vias who is unconscious. It's time to dig some information.

(a few minutes later)

I sit Vias down on a chair, and strap him to the chair. There is a lot of equipment in the harbor, I grab a bunch of cable wire and hook it up to a power generator. Then I hook the wire back to Vias, by the time I'm finished, Vias wake up.

"what the fuck is this? What are you doing to me?" Vias said.

"I give you one chance to make me feel sorry for you, give me something that can help me lead to Blackbeard and I will hand you over to the police." I said.

"... Let's get this straight, you want me to rat my boss out, then you're going to hand me to those fucking cop? YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL ME TO RAT?" Vias scream.

"yes, that is exactly what I say, I'm telling you to rat, and let me remind you I'm only giving you one chance to rat." I said with a cold voice.

"OR WHAT MOTHERFUCKER?! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME? BRING IT ON THEN!" Vias is going nut.

"...your chance has passed, I knew I'm going to do this the hard way." I walk over and duct tape Vias' foul mouth.

"Now I am going to ask questions, you are going to listen, and your body is going to answer." I said.

"Now, the reason why you upload those cargoes into the ship is because you need to hand them over to Blackbeard correct? Now if Blackbeard wants the cargoes, that means he's doing the trade personal correct? Now you're going to give me the location where the trade is going down." I focus my sense of hearing.

"is it in that direction?" I point a random direction. Vias' heart beat is steady

"how about there?" I done it again. Still steady.

"Over there?" this time his heart jumps a little.

"so it is over there." his heart beat increase.

"what time does it take place? Between 1 am to 3 am?" his heart jump again.

"Thank you for your help Vias." I remove the tape from his mouth.

"I-I going going to kill you, I GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?!" Vias yell.

"Now, now, you are going to need that energy for what you are about to go through. You know I should be thankful that you make this harbor sound proof." I walk over to the generator and turn on the machine.

"This generator generate one thousand amps, much more than is needed, but I just figure you can't be too safe. When I start this generator, ten amps of current will run into your body, it is not enough to kill you, but the pain..." I turn on the generator.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vias twist and turn.

"is hellish, no?"I turn off the generator, Vias is breathing heavy.

"Now the fun part is I set the generator to stop for every hour, rest for a minute and start again. So that you can experience that pain over and over again. But by chance if the current stop your heart, is ok, another wave of current will jump start your heart and bring you back to life, and then killing you again. You will do this over and over again for one hundred times. After that, the hundred and one time, the amps will increase to one thousand. Under one thousand amps, your skin will burn, your blood will vaporize, by the time this is over, there will be nothing left of you to be identified." Vias are speechless.

"Before you say that you can make a woman burn, let see how well you burn." I turn on the generator and hot wire a Bowrider and sail out of the harbor . Even with a soundproof wall, Vias' call of agony can still be heard from a distance away.

On my way there, I contact Xavier to give a update back at the palace.

"Xavier, how is the thing back in palace?"

"Everything is under control. And the hostages just arrive, I took Saeko to see her father that is recovering in the hospital."

"Good, now Xavier, I need you to help me track down Blackbeard, I know that he's doing a trade in the water, at the west of the harbor, the trade is supposed to happen between 1 am to 3 am, is 1:30 am right now, I need you to check the water using orbital system that is in space and give me the feedback." I said.

"...got him. You're right the trade is happening right now, head straight Takashi, he's only five miles ahead of you." Xavier said.

"Tell me the situation, and send me a care package with diving gears."

"The ship that he's in is about ten times the size of your ship, is arm of course. There are also guards near the edge of the ship to make sure no one gets too close. Blackbeard is in the upper deck right now with his buyer, he seems pretty upset since, you know, you kinda delay his merchandise. Oh, by the way you should stop now, you are within two miles of range, any closer they will spot you, regardless is night time." I can see the two huge ships at a distance.

I stop the boat and a care package drop from the sky, almost landed on my head. I open the package and there is the diving gears.

"Has the package arrive?" Xavier asks.

"Right on time, good job, Xavier." I put on the diving gears, and jump into the water.

"go get them tiger." Xavier said.

(At the ships)

Blackbeard pace back and forth, his merchandise had yet to arrive. He's becoming more frustrated by the minute, and so is his buying.

"where is the fucking stuff I ask for." the buyer said.

"I don't know it is suppose to be here half and hour ago. HAS ANYONE GET IN CONTACT WITH VIAS?" he yell at his men, all of them shake their head.

"I know what? I know what this is a set, admitted it, YOU TRY TO FUCKING RIP ME OFF!" the buyer pull out his gun.

"I'M NOT TRY TO TO RIP YOU OFF! CALM YOURSELF!" Blackbeard said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Before he can pull the trigger,two mans run past Blackbeard and towards the buyer at superhuman speed. One grabs hold of his neck and snap it, the other takes his gun and shoot the two guards that is drawing their weapons.

"Shit, I told him to calm down. Well, if it comes to this, we might as well as rip them off." Blackbeard give the order.

The two men nod their head and their eyes glow, one glow green, while the other glow purple. There are barcode tattoo print on their body, one on the neck. The other, on the back of the hand.

Author's note

This is the end of chapter 10, by the way, do any of you have news on Highschool of the dead Manga or anime? I really want to know what is up with that anime, no new episodes of anime or manga. By the way, I saw that the reviews have increased, this makes me really happy, your word means a world to me. Thanks for the support everyone. Darkarc, thank you for leaving reviews. Grammar is not my strong grammar, but I will try my best. I repose the last 9 chapters, this time they will have less grammar mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Brothers in arm

The two man team gets to work as soon as Blackbeard gives out his order. They sprint and jump twenty five feet into the air and landed on the other ship, their enemies open fire at them. But the two men are fearless or should I say emotion-less, they look like a man, but they fight like demons.

( Takashi's situation)

I climb aboard of Blackbeard's ship(from the side of the ship.), I notice that it isn't heavy guarded like Xavier say will be, I take off my diving gear and make my way to the upper deck. When I get there, I was shocked at what I saw, bullets flying everywhere, black smoke covers the sky. The enemy's ship has been painted red with blood, while Blackbeard's ship un-touch. Blackbeard's men are moving cargo out of their enemy's ship. Blackbeard is standing in the center of the deck, he turns around and walks into the ship and close the door behind him.

With most of the men taking cargoes from the other ship, the upper deck is a busy spot. Just before I turn around and head in the opposite direction for different entrance, I was met by a side kick to my stomach, sending me flying in the air and out of my hiding spot. I can feel the strength of the kick is far above the average human. My instinct kicks in, and I roll out of the way, dodge the drop kick behind me just in time. The men drop their cargoes and aim their guns at me, but I don't really care about that. My attention is set for two men, the two men that show me the strength that is far beyond human. Even without my instinct, I know what they are. One of them is a black man that stands six feet six, bold, glowing purple eyes, have a lean build just like me, but a little bit bigger. The other guy is a white man that stands six feet three(by the way I'm six feet one), blond hair, glowing green eyes, both of the them are dressed in suit (funny since they are working for Blackbeard).

Our eyes glow at the same moment. I draw both of my Sabers and charges towards the white man with inhuman speed. They both charge toward me and we have a close quarter combat. The men on the deck doesn't know what to do. For one, we're moving too fast for them to do anything, and second they didn't want to be caught in between our fight. One of them calls into their radio to ask Blackbeard for order.

"Sir, there are intruder on board, he's engaging in combat with your boys." the man said.

"An intruder? Well, if he's fighting my boys right now, you have nothing to worry about, just let them have their fun, do not interfere if you value your life." Blackbeard said.

"But sir, are you sure?"

"Don't question my order, I pay big money for my boys, they are the ultimate weapon."

"But sir, the intruder..." Blackbeard hung up.

The two men fight me empty handed, because I have my sabers, I gain the upper hand. I slash and slice, all they can do is dodge and wait for a opening. I kick the black man away and focus on the white man. I push him to the corner, just as I about to deliver a killing strike, a shower of bullets comes towards my way, I roll out of the way and see that the black man have picked up an assault rifle from one of the men. The white dude sees the opening and run towards me with insane speed, he do a spinning back and knock one of the sabers out of my hand, I fend him off with my other saber and go for my saber. I see that the black man is standing in front of my Saber and getting ready to pick it up. I charge towards him with all my speed, then my instinct kicks in and I side steps out of the way just in time and dodge the shower of bullets fire by the white man( the black man must have pass it to him when I was focusing on getting my weapon back). The black guy picks up the saber and fuse his chi into it. The shower of bullets that I dodge is going straight towards him, he holds up the saber in front of his face and deflect all the bullets coming his way. Most of the bullets kill the men around him, some went to me, I deflect them easily.

'He's good, but I can do better.' I though to myself.

Some of the Blackbeard's men begin to abandon the ship, they know that it is dangerous to stay. I focus and fuse my chi into my Saber. I hold my saber out, and get into a fighting stance. I rush towards the black dude(who have my Saber) and both of us engage in close quarter combat.

(KLING KLING KLING KLING KLING)

The average human won't be able to see our Saber, it was moving too fast for the naked eyes to see. Every time our saber cross, sparks come out, it is like watching a firework. We spin around each other, and at the same time deliver a killing blow. The two sabers clash against each other, the force knocks both of us back. I recover my balance and landed right next to a guard, he holds up his pistol and get ready to shoot me. At the same time, the white guy holds up his assault rifle and take aim. I do a horizontal slash, the saber went through the guard's eyes, blinded him. Then I pull him towards me and use him as a shield as the white guy shower me with bullets.

The guard's body block all the bullets, my instinct kicks in again as I jump out of the way when a saber went through the guard's body, if I was late for a second, the saber will go through me as well.

'Darn it, as one person they are not that tough, but is hard to get them when they are good at team work. I need to break them apart.' I thought.

I charge towards the black man and hold up my saber. He holds up his saber and get ready, but just before I reach him, I change my direction and went for the white man, the black man chase after me. The white dude aims his weapon and open fire, I roll out of the way and the bullets went to the black man, he uses his saber to deflect all the bullets. I see this as a opening and charge towards the black man, he didn't react fast enough. I grab his hand that holds the saber and give him a diagonal slash going from his left shoulder to his right side waist. He let go of the saber, I pick it up and spin behind him, I drove both of my sabers into his back and out of his stomach. I lift him up and toss him overboard. The white guy opens fire again, another shower of bullets comes after me. I side step and close the distance between him and me. With a vertical slash I cut his assault rifle into two, then I use my other saber to do another diagonal slash going from his right shoulder to his left side waist, at last I throw him a sidekick in the stomach (an eye for an eye.), the kick sends him overboard.

When the fight was over, I look at the rest of the Blackbeard's crew.

"Anyone who wish to fight, step up now, otherwise, leave this ship. I have business with only Blackbeard." I said in a threaten tone.

The man stare at each other for a moment.

"...MONSTER!" one of them scream, and all of them jump overboard (I find that funny.)

I walk over and open the door that lead to the inside of the ship.

As I walk deeper into the ship, I smell something rotten. Out of curiosity, I follow that smell. It leads a small chamber near the storage room, I open the door and look inside, the smell gets worse and it is making me sick. I see a woman on one end of the room, she has both of her arms cut off, all of her teethes pull out, and she has a lot of blood stain around her vagina, she has long pink hair, which covers one of her eyes, her purple eye gives off a sense of insanity, fear, and lust. When I walk , she rushes towards me and put her mouth near my private area, I push her away and she curls up and begin to cry. I also see a corpse on the other side of the room, that is where the smell is coming from, the corpse is missing a foot, it holds a kitchen knife in his hand, his missing feet is near the corner of the room along with a pair of handcuff, and by looking at the corpse, I can tell that this man was beaten to death. I walk over to the corpse and investigate what happen to him. Judging the smell and his rotten flesh, I conclude that he's been dead for at least a few days. I reach into his shirt and find his wallet. I open the wallet and see a picture of him and the crazy women standing together. They are smiling in the picture with a little girl in the middle who seems to be their daughter because just like her mother, the daughter have pink hair(but short) and a pair of purple eyes.

My eyes take in all that I see, and just by that, I figure out what happen here. The couple is captured by Blackbeard. Blackbeard locks both of them in this room, he handcuffs the husband to the corner of the room. He then cut off the wife's arms and pull out all her teeth so she won't be able to fight back. He then rapes...no, he and his men gang bang the wife while the husband watch. This most have continued for days before the husband can't take it anymore, he hides the kitchen knife when their food is delivered to them. Then, during the next time Blackbeard and his men come, he cut through his own foot to save his wife. But the Blackbeard and his men beat him to death. The wife probably goes insane after that.

I watch the wife tries to pick herself up, in the picture, her eyes are full of life and joy, now, there's nothing there, she's long gone, it is painful to watch. She runs towards me again, but this time I didn't push her away, I pull her into my chest and embrace her, and softly I whisper to her ears.

"Your man is a good husband and a good man, go find him in the afterlife." she seems to calm down after what I say.

I let her go and pull out my AMT and aim at her forehead. She has a smile on her face.

(BANG)

She dies peacefully and painlessly.

I said a prayer for her. Then my eyes glow in rage, Blackbeard is going to pay the harshest way possible. I walk out the room and close the door behind me. My instinct kicks in, I aim my AMT at one of the windows, at that same moment the black dude crash into the window and aim his two SMG at me. My instinct kicks in again, I aim my other AMT at a door, at that same moment that the door burst open and the white dude step out aiming his assault rifle at me. Their wounds heal fast.

The three of us slowly come together and form a circle, the white and black dude has both of their weapons aim at me while I have my weapons aim at them. We stand still for a moment.

"I have enough of you two, how about we do this like a gentleman? With honor?" I said to them.

To my surprise both of them nod their head.

At the same time we pull back our weapons and aim them at the ceiling, we empty our guns and take them apart.

"Before we do this, may ask for your number?" I toss my sabers aside, crack my knuckles and move my neck.

"33" the black dude said while moving his shoulders.

"12" the white dude said while he rotate his wrist.

"I am 47, the man who will send you both to hell." I said to them.

33 put his hand in the center of the circle, then 12 pull his hand in the center, and at last I put my hand in the center. We do this one more time with our other hand, when my hand is down, the action is on!

We draw our hands back and get into fighting stance, 12 and 33 charge toward me at the same time. I punch 33 right in the face, I strike so fast that 33 didn't even have a time to react, the punch sends him flying to the other side of the room. 13 get in front of me and unleash the fist of fury, aiming for my vital area, my chin, my temple, my neck and my heart. I unleash my own fist of fury. Our fists clash each other, within a few seconds my fists overwhelm him, he takes a couple hits in the chest and face. Before he can back away, I do a low kick and it lands on the inside of his thigh, making him kneel down. I move in and deliver a knee strike to his face that break his nose. I then grab his head and slam his head against the wall, making a blood stain on the wall, I pull back his head and prepare to do it 33 tackle me from the side, pick me up and slam me to the other side of the room, I give him a couple of elbow strikes before I hit the wall. After that, he slams me to the ground, he fights me a close quarter in boxing style. He gives a jab, which I knock it aside. He then follow up with a straight punch, I catch his wrist and twist my other arm around his neck and lock his neck under my armpit, then I jump back, his head crash against the wall making a loud bang sound (I also heard the sound of skull cracking). 12 come after me, I throw 33 towards him. He pushes 33's body away, I run straight towards him and punch him in the heart. The impact stops him from breathing for a moment, I use that moment, put both of my hands on his neck and turn his head 180 degrees. 12 drops to the ground and never stand up again. 33 stand up and get into a fighting stance, after he saw me kill 12, he become more careful. His movement focus on defense, and his reaction time becomes faster. I use this to my advantage, I pertain to go for a low punch, he reacts by curling himself up, leaving his face wide open. I undo my belt and use it to smack him in the face. He back off a few steps, I use this opening to wrap the belt around his neck and strangle him. The fight is over.

I put up my sabers and strap them back to my waist, then I put up my AMTS and put them back into my pistol holster. My instinct kicks off again, I turn around and see 12 and 33 slowly picking themselves up.

'No way, there is no way that they survive those injuries, even if they are superhuman.' I draw my AMT.

Both of them stand up and begin walking towards me, their eyes no longer glow, their skin is pale, almost like they are zombies.

As they move closer, I aim my AMT. But to my surprise, they walk right past me.

'What is going on? Can't they see me?" something weird is going on. 12 and 33 just keep on walking. 12 trips and fell on his face, while 33 bump into the wall.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" I said to them.

As soon as I answer, both of them turn their head in my direction. At the same time, let out an animal roar and charge towards me.

I aim my AMT and fire two bullets before they can touch me.

(BANG BANG)

The bullets went through their head and they drop to the ground.

'What was that about?' I put a few more bullets in both of their heads just to make sure they don't walk again. Then I walk away to find Blackbeard.

(The captain's room)

I kick the room open and look inside, Blackbeard is nowhere to be found. There are few computers on the table, the screens on those computers show the location where I fought 12 and 33. I hear a soft crying sound underneath the table.

"WHO'S THERE?" I aim my AMT.

The sound turn into a sobbing sound. It seems that whoever is doing it doesn't want to be found. At first I thought it was Blackbeard, but the pitch of the sound is high, so it should be a girl. I put away my AMT and bend down to take a look.

Underneath the table there is a little girl, she's covering her mouth to prevent sound from coming out of her mouth. Tears pour down from her eyes while she tries to hold in her voice, and because she's holding her voice, she also hiccups non-stop.

"Hey." I reach my hand out to her, but she back away.

"Listen, I promise I won't hurt you, so can you please get out of there?" I said to her while I remove my mask (to show her that I'm human). She still won't move.

"Is there anything you want? I can help you." I said softly (I think that is one way to deal with kids.)

The little girl slowly turns her face towards me.

"...really?" she looks at me with puppy eyes.

"Of course, this one-chen never lie." I said softly.

"I-I want my daddy and mommy." the little girl said.

'Darn it, I knew this is not going to be easy.'

"Well, how about you get out of there, and we'll go find your mommy and daddy together." I said.

The little pause for a moment, then she slowly crawls out from underneath the table. When she come out, I get a good look on her. She's around seven years old, short pink hair, purple eyes, and she's very pale. From her look I can tell she's the little girl in that picture(from the corpse). So which mean her parents is...

The little girl looks at me.

"Onii-chan, do you know where my parents are?" pain begins to spread from my chest. It seems that she didn't know what is going on.

"Can you first tell me your name?" I bend down and look her in the eyes.

"Alice Maresato." Alice said.

"My name is Takashi Kumoro. Alice, you are very pale, are you feeling ok?" I put my hand on her temple, there's no fever.

"No, I'm ok, just that the bad man take a lot of blood from me." Alice answer.

"Bad man? Do you mean the man with a black beard?" I said.

"Yea, he told me that if I give her enough blood, he will find my mommy and daddy for me." My eyes widen.

I check around the room and find a refrigerator. I walk over and open it up. There are at least a dozen jars inside the refrigerator each of them fill with blood, the amount of blood is enough to make me sick. The rumor is true, Blackbeard drinks the blood of little children.

I turn around and look at Alice.

"Are those all your's?" I look at her with disbelief.

"Yea, he said that I have almost done, he told me that when I finish, I will see my mommy and daddy again." Alice gives me an innocent smile, I can't hold the truth anymore. I grab her shoulder and look at her in the eyes.

"Alice, the bad man kidnapped you and your parents and hold all of you on this ship. He tortures your parents and use you for his snack. When I find your parents, they are long gone." I said to her.

"...no...you are lying, mommy and daddy is not dead, they can't be." tears start to pour from her eyes again.

"ALICE LISTEN TO ME." I raise my voice, she stops crying right away.

"The bad man is responsible for the loss of your parents, Alice, do you want to forgive him?" I ask her.

"I-I-I-I-just want- my- daddy and- mommy." she said in between hiccups.

"Listen to me Alice-Chen, your parents are gone because of the bad man, now do you want to let him get away?" I look at her.

"...no." Alice said.

"Good girl, now do you know where he went?" I ask her.

Alice shakes her head.

"Don't know, at first he's just sitting there watching the screen of the computers, after some time, he stands up and run out of the room." Alice said with tears in her eyes.

He must have known that I'm coming after him.

I speak into my earpiece.

"Xavier, Blackbeard has escaped, he couldn't have gone far, use the orbital system to track him down."

"Got it...Takashi, he's still on the ship, he's trying to get on an escape boat. His location is the bottom deck, south of the ship." Xavier said.

I turn off the earpiece and look at Alice, I bend down.

"Alice-chen, now I am going to get that bad man, can you do me a favor? I want you to stay here, there are foods in the refrigerator, make yourself comfortable. When I get the bad man, I will come back for you ok?" I said.

All Alice can do is nodding her head.

"That's a good girl." I ruff her hair and put on my mask

(Bottom deck, south of the ship.)

Blackbeard is busy preparing his escape boat, never in his dream that 12 and 33 will be killed by anyone, both of them cost him a fortune.

"Superhuman I ass, those lying piece of shit, THREE BILLION DOLLARS, THOSE TWO COST ME THREE BILLION DOLLARS." he gets in the boat to start the engine.

A hand grabs him from behind and throw him off the boat.

Blackbeard picks himself and looks at the attacker, I punch him in the jaw and knock him out before he can say anything.

(Half an hour later)

I tied Blackbeard up and throw him on to the Bow-rider, I went back and put Alice's parents inside a body bag and hide them somewhere in the boat(the boat is not big, but it has some decent hiding spot for two bodies. At last, I went back to the captain's room and get Alice.

( Sailing on the water)

Alice is sitting next to me on the boat, she looks out on the sea, ever since I told her that her parents are dead, she's been very quiet. This makes me worry.

"Alice-chen, are you feeling ok now? You know you can tell me anything." I said to her.

"...Onii-chen, why do my parents have to die? They love me and never done anything wrong." Alice said.

I remove my mask, pick up her and put her on my lap.

"Alice-chen, sometime the world is not a fair place. Good people suffer and the bad ones get away, but don't worry, the bad man is not getting away this time." I said to her.

"I don't care, I don't care about that, I-I-I just want my family back...ahhhhhhhhh." Alice begins to cry again thinking about her parents.

Thinking back to the first day I begin my training, I learned the number one rule to prevent enemies from using my weakness against me, 'love nothing, and nothing you love can be used against you.' but sometimes you just can't help it.

I pull Alice's head into my chest and let her cry in my heart, seeing her like this, I also break down, small drops of tear come out of my eyes, For a girl that I don't even know.

(Another half an hour later on a no man Island)

Alice fell asleep after she cried, I take some times to calm myself. I grab Blackbeard( still un-conscience and take him onto the island, I also take an empty crate(air tight), a nail gun, and an oxygen tank. I put Blackbeard into the crate, tied him down. I then grab a bucket and go for a hunt in the forest on the island.

(Ten minutes later.)

I get back to Blackbeard( I get what I needed from the forest). When I get back, Blackbeard is awake.

"YOU MOTHER************" Blackbeard screams( basically he curses out and threaten Takashi. You know, the typical things that a criminal says when he gets captured.)

I duct tape his mouth, figure is the best if I'm the one doing the talking.

"I have had enough of you, now I not here to give you a lecture on what you have done wrong, you're too stupid to understand. I will give you time pray to whatever you believe in." I said to him.

Blackbeard twist and turn, from his eyes, it is clear that he has no intention to pray.

"Very well then." I grab a shovel from the boat and start digging a hole. Because of my super human strength, it only takes me two minutes to dig a hole that is eight feet deep. I put the oxygen tank into the crate and make Blackbeard wear the oxygen mask.

"I know that you're not afraid of the police or dead. Because let me tell you that there is a line between the living and the dead. That is where I'll put you. Because heave won't take you and hell is not deep enough."

I draw one of my sabers and make a small cut across his stomach.

"This crate is air tight, nothing gets in and nothing gets out. A human will die from the lack of oxygen within a hour, but that oxygen tank will last you two days. While you spend that time, I brought you some friends so you won't get lonely." I left up the bucket and dump whatever is inside into the crate. Thousand of army ants crawl around Blackbeard.

Blackbeard twist and turn, even with a duct tape on his mouth, his scream is still pretty high.

"If you ever take biology, you should know that an army ant is a type of insect that eat humans while they are alive. It tends to go to places that have blood." I look at his stomach.

"Don't worry, that's not the fun part. The fun part is when they eat through your stomach and start laying eggs inside your stomach." I smile at him.

" Well, I don't want to take away more of your bonding time with your thousands of friends." I cover the crate with its lid and use the nail gun to nail the lid down. Blackbeard is still screaming inside.

I then drop the crate vertically into the hole, that way, the ants eat him slowly starting from his feet.

It takes me less than a minute to fill up the hole with dirt, I turn and walk back to the boat. But not before I spit on Blackbeard's grave.

(Sailing back to the mainland. Mask removes)

Alice have woke up from her nap, she looks around and see that Blackbeard is not with them anymore.

"Onii-chen, where is the bad man?" She asks me.

"Alice-chen, you don't have to worry about the bad man anymore, he has been taken care of. He gets what he deserves." I said. Alice didn't cheer up hearing the news.

I think for a moment.

"Alice, I know you're upset right now, because Blackbeard's dead don't bring back your family. I understand what you're going through." I told her.

"You understand? Onii-chen, did you lose your parents too?" Alice asks me.

"Yes, I lost my parents too long time ago." I answer her.

"...Onii-chen you're so strong, you don't look sad." Alice said to me.

"Well, is because now I have a good friend that I treasure( I think about Xavier.), his childish, annoying, and dirty minded. But when push comes to shove, he's a good friend and a good man." I smile at Alice.

"Alice, besides your parents, do you know anyone who's close to you?" I ask her.

Alice shook her head.

"I have an aunt and uncle, but they don't like my parents, so I don't like them too." Alice said.

I pause for a moment.

"Alice-chen, if you have nowhere to go, why not come with me to japan?" I said to her.

"You'll take me? You don't think I'll be a bother?" Alice said.

"No, of course not. I always want a little sister, and besides, the friend that I talk about can use some babysitting. Most importantly, do you like Japan?" I asks her.

"Japan is my home country, of course I like it." Alice smile for the first time.

"Cool, when we get back to Japan, show me where you live and I'll move all your stuff to our penthouse." Alice's smile vanishes.

"There is nothing there anymore. When the bad man kidnapped us, he burns down our house."

I reach out and pull her in for a embrace.

"Is ok Alice-chen, from now on, you'll have two new family members."

(Back to the palace.)

It is almost morning when we get back. As soon we show in front of the gate, maids and butlers greet us. The Duke couple come out and greet us, is in a wheel chair because he got shot in the leg.

" Welcome back." said

" And, is good to see that you're alright." I said to them.

"We're doing alright is because of you, we are in your debt." said

"Come in, let's not talk here, we have a feast waiting for you."

"For me? Where is my friend and the Busujima family?" I ask them.

"Your friend went back to Japan a few hours ago, he took the Busujima family with him." said

"How is kage-san?" I ask with concern.

"He makes a full recover within hours, the treatment you give him does him a wonder. He and his daughter want to thank you personally. But your friend never gives them a chance." said.

"I see, by the way, you know who I am right?" I ask them.

"you are the ghost right? We know, and don't worry, we didn't tell Kage or her daughter." I nod my head and thank them.

"Well, who's that cutie." looks at Alice, Alice steps back and hid behind me.

"This is Alice, she was kidnapped by Vias and his boss. I plan to take her to Japan with me. My friend and I will be her family." I said to her.

"That is a very adamant Takashi-kun, if you need any help, I will provide." said.

"Thank you . Alice, why don't we go in, there is a lot of foods waiting for us." I said to Alice and she nods.

(Inside the palace)

When we get inside, the table is filled with all kinds of foods. Alice starts to drool, just like Xavier when he see foods.

While Alice is eating, I walk over to

" , there is a small favor I need to ask you." I say

"Said it Takashi, I won't say no to you." seems happy that he can help me.

I hand him a small piece of paper.

"The car I drove here have two bodies in the trunk, those are Alice's parents. The way they dead is not healthy for Alice's eyes, so I want you to take them to Japan, and bury them. The paper will tell you where I want them to be buried." I said to him.

Take a look at the paper and nod his head.

(After the feast)

I inform the Duke family that we need to be back in Japan. They insist we stay, but with summer break coming to an end, I couldn't stay. The Duke family takes us to their private airport. Within minutes we are in a plane going back to Japan. On the plane, I let Alice sleep using my lap as a pillow, I softly touch her hair and went to sleep as well.

By the time we arrive at the penthouse, it was midnight. Alice is still asleep, I hold her in my hand and slowly walk into my room(I don't want to wake Xavier.) I put Alice in my bed and changes into my pajama. I get into my bed and went to sleep. A pair a small arm wrap around my neck, it was Alice, still asleep.

"Takashi onii-chen." that's all she said.

I put my arms around her little body. Protect her from all harms.

(After two days.)

Me and Xavier buy a lot of clothes and toys for our new family members, we also enrolled her to a school around our area. Xavier adorns Alice, but Alice thinks he's creepy because he always try to hug her. Although Alice may not like Xavier, she loves me. She always wants to hug me and sit on my lap. This is making Xavier jealous.

Today is the last day of the summer break, and I have a surprise for Alice.

It is in the afternoon.

"Alice, Xavier, get dressed, we're going for a walk." I said.

"For a walk? Don't you do that in the morning?" Xavier asks.

"Sometimes you have to change it up a little. Put these on." I give Xavier a suit and Alice a black dress.

"We put these on for a walk?" Xavier said. The suit and the dress both cause a few thousand dollars.

"The dress is so pretty, thank you Takashi onii-chen." Alice walks back to her room to get changed. While Xavier and I change in the living room. After Alice finish, I help her put make up on, when everything is done, she looks like a little princess.

We walk out of the house and start our trip to the hill. Xavier walks next to me while Alice walks in front of us.

"Takashi, this is not the route you take for a walk, where are you taking us?" Xavier asks.

"You'll see."

We walk pass a flower shop, I walk in and buy three bouquets of flowers. I give one to Alice, one to Xavier, and one for myself.

After an hour of walking, we arrive at the cemetery. The cemetery is beautiful, located at the top of the hill, the air is clear, the glass is green and fill with different kind of flowers.

At the center of the cemetery, there are two grave stone, one have the name of Alice's parents, and the other one has the name of my dear friend, 49.

Alice and I hold hands and we walk up to the graves of our loved ones.

We kneel down and place the flowers on their grave, I signal Xavier to put him on Alice's parents' grave. Alice has tears coming out of her eyes, the tears of happiness.

"Takashi onii-chen, you did this?" she looks at me.

"Yes, your parents are good people, they deserve to be buried in a beautiful place such as this." I said to her.

"Now, let us all say our prayer to them." the three of us said our prayers.

"Takashi Onii-Chen, who is buried there?" Alice point to the grave that 49 is in.

"She is one my dear from long time ago, so long that I forget her name. She has a good heart, and a warming smile. Just like you." I said to Alice.

"What did you say to her?" Alice said.

"I told her that I missed her dearly, and that she was right. That's when you have love ones, it makes your life so much brighter." I smile at Alice.

"So, what did you tell your parents?" I ask Alice.

Alice throws herself into my arms, and embrace me.

"I told them that I will always be the good girl that they want me to be, and I told them not to worry about me because Takashi Onii-Chen and Xavier Onii-Chen loves me." small amount of tears come out of my eyes. Xavier breaks down too.

We all come together for a group hug. Although we're not related in blood, but we share a bond like that of a family.

Author's note

Sorry for the change of plot, I just don't like how Takashi and Alice meet in the highschool of the dead. But don't worry, Takashi will still have to save Alice during the outbreak, and Alice will still pee on her onii-chen. Just that I will do it in the way I'll like it, and I pretty sure you guys will too. Oh, I'm going to Disney in the evening today (3/19), I am in the school orchestra. I update this chapter early because I won't be writing for five days, please don't be angry at me, high school drama with little action is next, then is the zombies. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Is time for high school drama! Zombie are next.

Chapter 12: life of a high school student.

Today is the first day of school after the summer break, I wake and prepare breakfast for Alice and me. After the breakfast is done, I walk into Alice's room and wake her up, Alice wakes up and kiss me on the cheek (she does that a lot). I give her a kiss on the cheek and we both get ready for the day.

Xavier is still asleep in his room. We both finish our breakfast and go to school. I walk Alice to the elementary school that Xavier and I enrolled her in, I drop her off and head for Fujimi high school.

(Fujimi high school. Third person point of view)

Takashi walks into the courtyard, taking in the view of his school. A lot of students around him are complaining about their classes for this year and how they hate that summer is over so quickly. But for Takashi, is like he hadn't seen the school for years, maybe going to another country to fight terrorist makes the summer seems longer than it is. Takashi let out a soft laugh, those teenagers didn't know how good they have it. He takes out his program card and get ready to head for his first class, which is biology, someone step in front of him.

(Takashi's point of view)

"Yo, Takashi. How is your summer?"

I look up and see my friend Morita (and no, he doesn't that I'm ghost). I met Morita during freshman year in the guitar class. Morita plays good guitar, but I am the master of fingering. At first I don't like Morita, he always sticks his nose into other people's business, because of so, Morita is like the newspaper in the school, if you want to know anything, he's the guy to ask, he knows a lot about the romantic relationship between students (don't ask me how he knows). But despise being a gossip boy, Morita has an outgoing personality, he likes to make me laugh (which normally I don't), and like Xavier, he likes to talk about girls in a deep level, if you know what I mean.

"My summer is fine, thanks for asking Morita, how are your's?" I ask.

"My summer is cool, but forget about me, yo I heard that you broke up with Rei at the mall, that is like the news of the century!"

I begin to walk to my first period, Morita follows me, talking non-stop.

"But is alright Takashi, there are plenty of fish left in the ocean, like our number one goddess in the school, Busujima Saeko. She's so hot Takashi, you should go to the Kendo club after school to see her, in fact, there are a lot of guys there to see her." I roll my eyes.

"Morita, you know that girls don't like boys that stare at them? They call that stalking." I tell Morita.

"Oh come on Takashi why do you have to be so gloomy all the time, enjoy your youth, you sound like someone's father." Morita pat my back.

I giggle a little.

'If Saeko's father was there he will cut all the boys with his bokken. Speaking of her father, I have to go ask how is Kage-San, I guess I have to take a trip to the Kendo club after school after all. I have to call Xavier to pick up Alice.)

"Morita, where is the Kendo club?" I ask him.

"Oh, my man, Takashi is making his move." Morita dance around.

"Shut up and give me the direction." I said.

Morita head towards his own class after we enter the school building.

I sit down next to my locker and changes my shoe, someone sits down right next to me and start changing his shoe, without looking up I can tell is Igo.

"Takashi, how you been?" Igo said. I can tell he's nervous.

"I'm fine Igo, how about you?" I ask him. He didn't say anything.

"Igo, we're still friend, you don't have to feel nervous around me. But I do have to ask you one thing, are you treating Rei with care?" I tell him.

"O-of course dude, I'll do anything to make her happy. It's just that you are the only thing in her mind after that day." Igo said.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It will take some time for her to recover, but you have to promise me that you will always be there for her." I said firmly.

"I promise." Igo look me right in the eyes.

I nod my head and close my locker.

"Is good to see you again Igo." I walk to my first class.

The first four periods went by smoothly, my lunch period is six, my fifth period is physics, as always, I sleep through the entire period because it bores me out, everything the teacher talks about things I already know. The teacher even tries to embarrass me few times by telling me to come up to the board, but every question he throws at me, I solve it with my eyes half close. There is nothing he can do but let me sleep.

Six period finally came, I take out my bento and head for the roof, the place where I usually eat my lunch. I sit down on the roof, there are only few students around, I took out my phone and call Alice, her school is having lunchtime right now.

"Onii-Chen?" Alice's voice come out of the phone.

"Oh sweetie, how is the Bento, do you like it?" I said.

"Is delicious! Onii-chen is the best cook."

"I'm glad you like it, how is your first day?" I ask her.

"It is fun, everyone likes me, I make a lot of new friends Onii-Chen." Alice's voice is cheerful.

"It makes me happy knowing that you're happy Alice. Alice, onii-chen have something to do this afternoon, I won't be able to pick you up from school, so Xavier onii-chen will pick you up, be a good girl ok?" I said.

"Ok Takashi onii-chen, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." I hang up the phone and send a text message to Xavier that he should pick up Alice today. Then I feel someone walking up to me, a pink hair female.

"How you been Saya-chen?" I look up and smile at her.

Saya blush and take a step back.

"Come, sit next to me, not many of my friends have lunch this period (although sometime Morita cut his class to be here with me)." Saya sit down next to me, still blushing.

"So, how is your summer? Saya-chen." I ask her.

"My summer is fun, my parent took me to New York. Only for one thing, why didn't...why didn't you..."

"I didn't what?" I said.

"Why didn't you answer my phone call?" Saya looks like she's scare.

"My phone? What are you talking about?" I ask her.

"I call you a few times during the summer, but you never pick up." she said while looking down.

It is then I remember that I left my phone at home during the trip to London. I pull out my phone again and check for missed call...Damn.

"Saya-chen listen to me, you are a wonderful girl, I will never avoid you, it's just that I forgot my phone at home because I went on a vacation too." hearing me said that, Saya seems relieved.

"Takashi, just one more question, who is Alice?" she becomes nervous again.

"Alice is my sister, and is not nice to ear-drop."

Saya flinch.

"No, I'm not...I'm not...I'm sorry." Saya said while lowering her head.

"Is alright, I forgive you." Saya snap out of her depressing mood right away.

We spend the rest of the lunch period eating our bento and having small talk, at the end of the lunch period I clean up my stuff and get ready to go back to class.

"Saya-chen, it is good seeing you again, we should head back to our class now." I said to her.

"Takashi..." I turn back.

"Can I call you again?" Saya said with a blush on her face, she looks so cute.

"Of course, you can call me anytime you want, just not too much." I tease her.

"It was only a few calls." Saya complain.

"Saya, fifty-two call is not few." I smile at her and walk away.

After the lunch period, the rest of the day is pretty relaxing, except the last period. My last period is Japanese history, not that I dislike history, is just that Rei and Igo is in that class. I walk in the room and see Rei sitting in the mid section of the row near the window, Igo is sitting at the front. Rei's eyes are wide open when she saw me. I took the seat at the front, I was a seat apart from Igo. The atmosphere becomes heavy, throughout the class, I can feel Rei staring at me. When the class is over, I collect my books and leave the room as fast as I can, but not fast enough.

"Takashi! Wait!" Rei shout.

I turn around and give her a poker face.

"What can I do for you Miyamoto-san?" I ask.

"Please don't call me that, we should talk at the roof." Rei said.

I look at my watch, I can spare a few minutes.

"As you wish then." I head for the roof, Rei follow behind me, Igo didn't. Smart guy.

(Rooftop)

We arrive at the roof, I am eager to get this over with.

"Now that we're here, speak, Miyamoto-san." my voice is even.

"Please, call me by my first name, after that day, I realize how selfish and stupid I am. Takashi, I just...I just want one more chance. I'm sorry for not trusting you, so please come back to me." Rei beg.

"Do you still remember what I say that day? Relationships are built on trust, I accept your apology. But my trust will not be earned by one word. Now if you excuse me, I need to get going." I walk towards the door. Rei step in front of me and blocks my path.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" Rei said while holding my right hand with both of her hands, tears falling down from her eyes.

"I don't know, all I know you have to let go of your hands." Rei slowly let go of my hand and look down. I walk away without looking back.

I head downstairs, going to the Kendo club. I check my watch, the time is four thirty, I hope I'm not too late.

(Kendo club practice room.)

Saeko is currently practicing her moves with other Kendo members. Saeko's skill makes her the captain of the Kendo club. Because of her icy stare and un-match beauty, she is many boys' wet dream. Today, just like any other days, there are a handful of boys stand outside the Kendo club to see her. The way they look at her, make her feel disgust.

"Boys can be so childish and disgusting.' Saeko though to herself.

'well, at least not all boys are like that.' her though went to a certain brown hair boy.

Thinking about Takashi makes her doze off, she saw Takashi walking in the courtyard this morning, when she saw him, her heart skips a beat. She wants to go up to him and start a conversation, but her heart beat increase just by thinking about it, because her heart beats speed up, her mind went blank and start day dreaming about Takashi. By the time her kendo club member snap her out of her daze, Takashi is long gone.

"HAI!" her partner does a trust.

Saeko is still day dreaming, the move hits her directly. Saeko falls back and land on the mat.

"SEMPAI!" her partner didn't expect that.

She went over to help Saeko up her feet.

"Sempai, what happen? That move shouldn't be able to hit you. Is it because of those boys? They can be so troublesome some time, do you want me to shut them out?" her partner said.

"No, is alright, I was just day dreaming." Saeko said.

"Daydreaming? Are you daydreaming about a boy?" her partner teases her.

"Wha..WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Saeko denial.

"ah, it is a boy, is he here?" her partner push on.

"Stop it, and I doubt he's here." un-conscientiously Saeko look at the crowd of boys standing at the room's entrance. To her surprise, behind the crowd, stands Takashi.

Saeko's heart start to speed up again, any faster, her heart will burst out of her chest. Her face begins to heat up, her cheeks start to turn red.

Takashi looks around like he's searching for something. When he finds Saeko, he smile and wave at her. This cause Saeko to blush harder, poor Saeko is on the edge of passing out.

"SEMPAI! SEMPAI!" her partner scream at Saeko to snap her out of her daze.

"oh..oh I'm sorry, I zone out for moment." Saeko tries to recompose herself.

"well, I can see that, soooo... Who are you looking at before?" her partner tease.

"Me. She's looking at me."

Both Saeko and her turn and look at him.

His tall and muscular, short blonde hair, the captain of the football team and well known asshole of the school, Tsunoda. Even Saeko hates his gut, because he's the type that no girl want to get close to, he treats girl as an object, he believes that girls are only good for sex.

"Admit it, you're looking at me. You like what you see beautiful?" Tsunoda lift up his shirt and show Saeko his ABS.

"This room is only for club members, if you're not a club member, get out now." Saeko feels disgust just by talking to him.

"The exit is that way, get loss, our captain has no intention of talking to you." her partner said.

"Oh, don't be like that, just sleep for one night and I will show you the pleasure you never though of. You will fall in love with me, I'm sure of it." Tsunoda grin.

Saeko has enough of him.

'Love? What do you know about love, the only man I love is Takashi, you not even worth his spit.'

"Come on baby, I know you want it." Tsunoda advance forward.

Saeko grabs her Bokken tightly. Just before she's about to break his skull, Takashi steps in.

"why don't you let the ladies alone, they don't seem interested in you." Takashi speaks up.

Tsunoda turn around, his eyes burn with rage. It seems like he doesn't like to be interrupted.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Saeko-chen's boyfriend, now will you please leave my girlfriend alone?" Takashi speaks calmly. Everybody else just hangs open their mouth, Saeko blushes harder.

Tsunoda freeze for a moment, then he burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU!? You're nobody, I'm the captain of the football team, I have the right to bang bitches, now stay out of my way." Takashi eyebrow twitches.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?" Takashi said calmly.

Tsunoda walks over and put his index finger on Takashi's chest.

"you heard me, I have the right to bang bitc...AHHHHHHH!" Takashi grabs his hand and give it a hard squeeze, not enough to break bones but is enough to get him down to his knees.

"You will never speak to a lady like that ever again, or else you're going to have to learn how to play football without your hands." Takashi let go of his hand and Tsunoda runs out of the Kendo club room, probably going to the nurse's office.

Seeing Tsunoda run off, Takashi turns around and bow low to everyone in the club room. Saeko is still blushing.

"I know this room is club members only, I'm so sorry for intruding." Takashi said.

"Is ok, and thank you for getting rid of him, that jerk is getting on everybody's nerve. Isn't that right Saeko Sempai?"

"What? Oh! Oh yea, thank you." Saeko is blushing non-stop.

"And Sempai, why you never told us that you have such a cute boyfriend?" her partner look at Takashi and blush a little too.

"Oh, Saeko an I are not lovers, I'm just saying that so that Tsunoda dude will back off, but it didn't work." Takashi said.

Takashi's words make Saeko happy and upset at the same time.

"Although I will love to take her out on a date." Takashi said while giving Saeko a smile.

Saeko blush and look down at her toes.

"Anyway, I have something to talk to Saeko-chen, I will wait outside." before Takashi walks away.

"Wait!... You can stay here if you like." Saeko speaks with a timid voice.

"Thank you, don't worry, I will make sure that I'm not a bother." Takashi bow and sit at far corner of the room.

The practice went on, Saeko with sneak a look at Takashi ever so often, everytime they make eye contact, Takashi will smile and make her blush. Saeko like Takashi being here to watch her, but at the same time she feel un-comfortable that many other females in the club try to talk to him.

(After practice in the changing room.)

The Kendo club finishes their training for the day, all the members are packing their stuff to get ready to go home. Saeko's mind is on Takashi.

'Something to talk about? What does he want to say? Not knowing it is killing me!' Saeko mind went on overload, try to predict what Takashi will say to her.

'Maybe, maybe he's asking me out.' Saeko's cheek went red thinking about Takashi and her going on a date.

"Sempai! Sempai" her sparring partner call out to her.

"What? What is it?" Saeko snap out her dream.

"Sempai, you had been like that ever since that boy come here, are you ok?"

"What? No, I'm ok." Saeko nervously answer.

"Sempai are you really his girlfriend?"

"WHAT!? I...I..I." Saeko loses her ability to speak.

With romance as the topic, all the other girls join in the conversation.

"he's soooo cute, and his well manner, I won't be surprise if Saeko sempai like him." one girl said.

"I will love to date him, do you see the way her handle that jerk Tsunoda? He's so reliable and cool." another girl said.

"Wait, didn't he say he wanted to talk to Saeko sempai, and he's single now, this could be a confession!" another girl said.

"KYAAAAAA!"

With all the girls like that, pressure is building up inside Saeko, and she has enough pressure to deal with to begin with.

(After twenty minutes.)

Saeko step out of the changing room, take a deep breath and walk out of the club room, where Takashi is waiting to talk to her.

'Can they go mind their own business?' Saeko though to herself.

When Saeko walks out of the club room, sure enough, Takashi is sitting there patiently waiting for her, Saeko takes a deep breath (try to get rid of the blush on her face.) and walk up to sense her coming and stand up as well.

"Saeko-chen, how you been?" Takashi said with a smile on his face, causing Saeko to blush.

"I...I..I fine, thanks for asking." Saeko blush, Takashi is so sweet.

"Anyway, I'm here to ask how is your father doing, you know, I hadn't had the chance to see him because Xavier takes you both back to Japan." Takashi said.

"He's doing fine... Takashi-kun, I want to thank you for putting your life out there that day to save my father, and to save me." Saeko closes the distance between them and whisper into Takashi's ear.

"It is you. Right?" Saeko said.

Takashi widens his eyes, he then smiles and nod his head. This time he whispers in Saeko's ear.

"Don't tell anyone ok? Not many people know about it." Takashi whispers back, sending a wave electricity down to Saeko's body, causing her to tremble. Takashi backs off, giving Saeko some breathing room.

"Saeko-chen, do you mind me take a visit to your house, I want to say hello to Kage-San." Tatashi said.

"Please do, he's been talking about you ever since we got back from London." Saeko manage to say a complete sentence this time. (She still blushing thought.)

"well then, let go then, and you need someone to walk you home." Takashi smile and hold out his hand.

Saeko blushes and take his hand. They walk holding their hands. Unknown to Saeko, Rei Miyamoto is following them.

(Saeko's house. Takashi's point of view.)

We arrive in front of Saeko's house, I have to admit that Saeko's house is the most beautiful house I ever seen. Everything is tradition, is like stepping into a time machine. There's a garden after I enter the front gate, the garden is filled with different kinds of flower, there is also a pond in the courtyard, many goldfishes live inside the pod. There's only one main house, and it looks like the shogun lives there. I admire everything I see.  
Saeko leads me to a certain room inside the house.

"my father is in here." Saeko said.

I nod my head and walk inside.

"Saeko-chen? You are finally home, what is for dinner?" Kage said without looking.

"Father, I brought a visitor." Saeko said.

"A visitor? Who could it..." Kage turn around and was shocked at who he see.

"TAKASHI-SAN! MY BOY IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Kage said.

"Likewise Kage-San, is good to see you well." I said.

We all sit on the sofa having a conversation, Kage can't stop thanking me for what I have done for him and her daughter that day, I keep on telling him that it is no big deal. I check my watch, it is getting late.

"Kage-san, is getting late now. I should be going, so you two can have your dinner." I stand up and get ready to leave.

Kage notice his daughter is looking upset that Takashi is leaving. He decides something.

"Takashi, stay for dinner." Kage-san's words caught me off guard.

"I really can stay?" I said.

"please do Takashi-kun, is the least we can do." Saeko said.

"... alright then, I guess I call Xavier to let him know. Well then where is the kitchen?" I look around.

"Takashi-kun, just sit, I will do the cooking." Saeko said to me.

"Saeko-chen, since I'm eating here, the least I can do is contribute. How about this? we can both cook together."

Knowing that there is no stopping me, Saeko gives in and show me the way to the kitchen.

After twenty minutes the dinner table is filled with foods. Kage was shock, having an extra pair of hand speed thing up faster than he think. We sit at the dinner table and enjoy the dinner together.

"this..this is delicious! Wow! Takashi-kun, you're better cook than my daughter!" Kage said while tasting my dish. While Saeko lower her head.

'this is really delicious, how can I keep up with him? He's good in everything.' Saeko is feeling upset thinking that she's unworthy of asking Takashi to be her boyfriend.

"You think too highly of me Kage-San, a chief's cooking skill is at its best when he cooks for the people he love." I look at Saeko and give her a smile.

"on the other hand, Saeko-chen's cooking is filled with love too." Saeko cheeks turn red.

"Well her cooking is only filled with love if you're here." Kage tease.

This time I blush, while Saeko lightly Jab her father.

"Anyway, Takashi-kun, I was surprise to find out that you're the ghost." Kage said.

"well, I become ghost when I join the agency, and please keep this to yourself Kage-san, not many people know about it." I said to him.

"No worries, my lips is sealed. Still, I admire the way you bring fear to all criminals in Japan. I greatly respect you for that." Kage said.

" Is really nothing Kage-San, I'm just doing what is needed to be done. I respect the police and the government, but sometime their method is just not working." I said.

"I agree with you, Takashi-kun." Kage said.

We spend ten more minutes to finish our dinner, after dinner, I suggest that I should help cleaning the table, Kage-San harshly reject. He said that I'm a guest in his house, and guest should just enjoy himself. We sit on the sofa having small conversation, I really like talking to Kage-San, he has a lot of sense of humor.

While Kage and Takashi have their conversation in the living room, Saeko is watching Takashi with longing eyes as she washes the dishes. Kage seems to notice that.

"Takashi-kun, what do you think about my daughter?" Kage said, catching me off guard.

"Saeko-chen?" Saeko's heart beat speed up.

"hmmm.. How should I put it, she's very strong women, she's not willing to back down to any men. She's caring, sweet, and very honest. She has this aura that I just love. She is wonderful." I said with a smile on my face.

Saeko cheeks turn red and her heart feel like is about to jump out of her chest.

"Is that so, then I have a request for you Takashi-kun." Kage is smiling too.

'NOOOOO! FATHER STOP! YOU'RE RUSHING THING!' Saeko scream in her mind. She drops the dish into the sink and run out of the kitchen try to stop her father. But it is too late.

"I am going to over sea to oversee a martial arts tournament tomorrow, while I'm gone, Takashi-kun, will you mind taking care of my daughter?" Kage said while Saeko freeze.

"...leave it to me, I will make sure your daughter is safe under my care." I bow low.

"HAHAHAHA, I can smell it, love is in the air." Kage wink at his daughter.

"Takashi-kun is getting late, why don't you spend the night here?" Kage-san.

"is that really ok?" I said with my eyes wide open.

"of course is fine, call Xavier and tell him that." Kage said.

I pick up my phone and call Xavier. After I'm done, I realize that I don't have change of clothes, Kage notice and offer me his.

"sooo, Takashi-kun, where do you want to sleep? In my daughter's room." Kage teases.

Both Saeko's and my's cheeks turn red. Kage burst in laughter, Saeko hit her father with a pillow on the sofa, while I just freeze.

Outside the house around the corner of the street, Rei Miyamoto watch Saeko through the opening window of the living room, rage burn in her eyes.

Author's note.

Finally writing again, it is good to be back from Florida, after getting stuck on the bus for 11 hours, home is sweeter than before. I know that Saeko seems Occ here, but hey, any girl will lose herself when she's in love. This is a pretty relaxing chapter, you know what they said, calm before the storm(when I said storm I mean the zombie, not the cat fight between Rei and Saeko.) and Saya will have her share in Takashi too(yes I didn't forget about her.) until next time everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: the life of a high school student part two.

I woke up five thirty in the morning next day, it was still a little too early for school. I slept on the sofa (of course), when I woke up, I see Kage-san packing his stuff for the trip overseas.

"Kage-san, do you need any help?" I walk over to him.

"Oh Takashi, I never though you wake up so early, most teenagers are late sleeper." Kage smile.

"Well, I'm not like most teenagers." I answer back.

" I couldn't agree more. I thank you for your concern, but I can handle this myself, why don't you go back to sleep?" Kage said.

"I can't go back to sleep once I wake up, so I may as well as make myself useful." I start helping Kage-san pack his stuff.

"Takashi, you're good man, do you have any romantic relationship at school? Any girls will lucky to have you." Kage said.

"I use to date this girl name Rei, she and I go way back to junior high school, back then we even agree to marry each other, but when we enter high school, we have some trust issues. She broke up with me and now is dating my friend." I said with a gloomy tone.

"Takashi, I normally don't get involved with teenage romance, but who do you think is at fault here?" Kage said.

"I don't know, if I really have to pick a side, I will say it was my fault, there must be something I done that ended it our relationship, although she never told me what. But all I can say is that even when we're not together anymore, I still wish her all the happiness in the world." I smile but my eyes shows pain.

Kaga pull me into his chest and give me a warm hug.

"Takashi, you're the sweetest boy I know, you're honest, reliable, and you never let a girl take the blame. No wonder my daughter carve for you." Kage whisper the last part.

"What did you said at the end Kage-san?" I ask him.

"Nothing. Well Takashi, as an adult, I have one advice to give you. You should never hold everyone's pain in you, you have friends that will help. You should never take everything on yourself, no matter how strong you are." Kage said.

"Thank you for your advice Kage-san, and yes, I do feel like a rock is lifted off my shoulder." I said.

"Well, that's all the stuff." I pack the last thing in the bag.

"Thank you so much Takashi, and you should tell Saeko-chen what you just told me, you don't have to keep secret from her. From what I know, she already told you her dark secret." Kage-san.

"and I told her mine's, the time I cross dress as a woman." I said.

"...HAHAHAHAHA, YOU GOT TO SHOW ME THAT!" Kage laugh.

I ignore his request and walk him out to his car.

It is six thirty by the time Kage leave the house, I look around the house.

'Well, I have one hour to spare before waking Saeko-chen up, I should call Xavier first telling him that he should take Alice to school today.'

I walk back into the living room and change into my school uniform, I take out my phone and call for Xavier, he didn't pick up. Now knowing Xavier, I have to call a few more times because his not a morning person. After five calls Xavier finally picks up his phone.

"Hello? Takashi, why are you calling me at this time? Do you have any idea how late it is?" Xavier said.

"Late? Xavier have you checked your watch? In less then an hour Alice has to be in school, get yourself out of bed. Prepare breakfast, make Bento, wake her up, and take her to the shower." I said in a demanding voice.

"Ok, ok, Jesus, you're turning into a housewife before getting a husband." with that he hangs up the phone.

I walk into the bathroom, take a hot shower, and prepare the water for Saeko-chen (I know that most girls prefer baths over shower.). When I got out of the bathroom, I start preparing Bento for both Saeko-chen and me. When I finish with the bento, Saeko walks into to the living room with her pajama. I blush just by taking a look at her. Her eyes are still half open, she's rubbing one of her eyes with her hand, and she's drooling a little. She looks like Alice when she wakes up.

"Saeko-chen, you're up early." I give her a smile. She blushes.

"Well, this is the time I prepare bento, my father already left?" she asks.

"Yes, he left the house six o clock this morning." I said.

'Then..then... Takashi-kun and I are alone in this house.' Saeko though to herself while blushing.

"Saeko-chen, I have finish preparing the bento, I will make breakfast now, I prepare hot water for you in the bathtub, please go enjoy yourself." I said to her.

"oh..ok then." Saeko then and walk to the bathroom.

For some reason I can feel that she's upset.

'What is wrong? Am I doing something that she doesn't like?' I though to myself, I will not make a girl unhappy again.

I walk over to Saeko, spins her around and put my hands on her shoulders. I look her right in the eyes.

"Saeko-chen, what is wrong? Why are you upset? If I have done anything that wrong you, you most like let me know." I look firmly into her eyes.

'ahhh... Takashi is this close to me, I can...I can smell him from this distance, he smells so good.' Saeko mind went on overload.

"Saeko-chen, can you tell me what upsets you?" I push on.

Saeko blushes and speaks in a timid voice while playing with her hair.

"Takashi, I just don't want you to do all the work, and I really want to cook for you." her words make us both blush.

I walk over to the dinner table and dump one of the bento in the trash can. Saeko's eyes were wide open.

"Takashi-kun, what are you doing!? You put in a lot of effort to make that." I smile.

"Well, I really want to eat Saeko-chen's cooking, so from now on, Saeko-chen will make my lunch while I make Saeko-chen's lunch." I said, Saeko couldn't hold it anymore, she runs towards me and give me a bear hug. I blush from my head to my toes because for a high school girl, Saeko have a very well develop chests.

"Just you wait, I will make you taste five star cooking." Saeko said while letting go of me.

"I will look forward to it, however, you have to take a bath right now, otherwise the water will get cold." I said to her.

She walks away humming, I get in the kitchen to prepare our breakfast. For some reason, when I see Saeko-chen happy, I'm happy.

( After twenty minutes)

We get out of the house after our breakfast, I check my watch, we are little early for school, but early can't hurt. On our way to school, we have a small conversation, I can see that Saeko is trying very hard to talk to me, she tries to talk about any subject she can think of, homework, classes, teachers, even video games, which she doesn't play any. One of the training I receive from the 'school' is the way of talking, when you talk to anyone, you have to make sure you take their information and don't expose too much of your own. I guess since I was trained to do that, I did it to Saeko without even noticing.

"How is the homework last?" She asks.

"Is easy." I said.

"Our physics teacher always gives so much homework." she said.

"That is what teachers do." I said.

"When is your lunch period?" she asks.

"Saeko-chen, I told you that three times this morning, sixth period." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Saeko said.

"Hey, Takashi-kun, do you know that the new game infamous the first son is coming out, that game is good." she said.

"You just say that it is coming out, how do you know is good?" I ask.

"..." there's a moment of silence.

I feel sorry that I'm doing this to Saeko-chen, but I can't help it. Wait, what if I lead the conversation?

"Saeko-chen when is your birthday?" I ask.

"February 14." Saeko said.

"is just that, I buy a lot of swords for my mission, there are a few I never get to use, I figure I give them to you as a birthday gift, do you like Honjo Masamune?" I ask her.

"HONJO MASAMUNE!? THAT IS ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS SWORD OUT THERE!"

"Do you want it?" I ask Saeko.

"I...I..but that thing cause you a fortune, no?" Saeko said.

"Yes, but I want you to have it, for you who is one of the few women that take notice of me." I smile.

"Oh Takashi." Saeko give me another hug.

We continue our walk to the school, this time we have more to talk about, so we never have that awkward silence again.

When we get to the school, there is only a handful of student in the courtyard talking to their friends. Saeko and I sit under a tree to wait for the bell to ring, I take out my phone and call Xavier to make sure everything is alright.

"Xavier, how is everything?" I said.

"Everything is cool, do you know that Alice took a one hour shower this morning? I have to break down the door to get her out, and she's been calling me a pervert ever since then. That is not all of it, when I make her bento, she keeps saying it is not how Takashi onii-chn do it, do you know what I say? I say well if you like Takashi onii-chen so much, why don't you go to him? And that leads to a another ten minutes of yelling and screaming. By the time we walk out of the penthouse, I felt one of those guys that fart themselves awake, you know? Wake up for a no good reason." Xavier said.

'Everything is not cool.' I thought to myself, I can feel his frustration through the phone.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all that Xavier, is Alice is with you? If she is, put her on the phone." I said.

"Sure thing."

I turn around and talk to Saeko.

"Saeko-chen, I am going to need some time alone, can you wait for me here? It won't take long." I said to her.

"Of course, I will wait for you Takashi-kun." Saeko smile and hold my bag pack closer.

I walk not too far away from Saeko.

"Takashi onii-chen?" Alice's voice comes out of the phone.

"Oh Sweetie, is nice to hear your voice again." I said with smiling.

"Takashi onii-chen when will you come home? Xavier onii-chen is mean and a pervert!" Alice said.

"I'm sorry Alice, I won't be home for Monday and Friday (that is when Saeko has to teach Kendo class), but I will make it up to you ok?" I try to calm her down.

"uhhhhhh, I don't want anything, I just want Takashi onii-chen home." Alice said.

"And I will be, but you have to promise me that you won't get into a fight with Xavier onii-chen again ok?" I said.

"...fine...I'll try." Alice answer.

"Good girl, now give the phone to Xavier onii-chen." I tell her.

"ok..." there's a moment of silence and Xavier's voice come back.

"What?"

"Xavier, Alice is still a little girl, a big boy like you should know better." I scold him.

"LITTLE GIRL!? Takashi, she looks like a little girl, but there is evil in that little head of her's. Anyway, Takashi you have to come to school this afternoon." Xavier said.

"Why? What is wrong? Is it about Alice? Did someone bully her? Should I bring my gun?" my voice increases in volume.

"Hold your horses papa bear, you don't need to shoot anyone, it's just that today her school has a parent teacher conference." Xavier said.

"Why can you go?" I ask him.

"After the stuff I have been through this morning, I'll never waste my afternoon." Xavier said.

Knowing that there is no arguing in this, I give in.

"Fine, I will go." I said.

"Good, see you tonight then." Xavier hangs up.

(Back to Saeko. Saeko's point of view)

I sit under the tree and patiently waiting for Takashi-kun. I hold his bag pack close to my chest, his bag pack give off his scent, and I love it.

'What is wrong with me, when did I become like this.' I though to myself.

'Takashi-kun you're a sinful man.' I hold his bag pack in my chest and rest my chin on it.

'Takashi-kun~~~~~.' I can feel my cheeks are burning up.

Because my mind was all over the place, I never notice her.

"Well, aren't you comfortable." I look up to see an orange hair girl standing in front of me.

I know she is Rei Miyamoto, the news about her break up with Takashi-kun was all over the school when I got back from London. I'm sure that the breakup is solely her fault, how can anyone think about breaking up with Takashi-kun for his friend. But as much as I dislike her, I have to thank her for breaking up with Takashi-kun, because now I have a chance to Takashi-kun's heart.

"Good morning Miyamoto-san, what can I do for you?" I try to stop myself from slapping her in the face.

"Who are you? And how do you know Takashi?" Rei said with a lot of venom in her tongue.

"My name is Saeko Busujima, Takashi-kun and I met during the summer. What it is to you?" I answer with equal amount of hostility.

"Why don't you leave him alone? Takashi don't want anything to do with a slut." Rei said.

Ouch! Her words hurt a lot, but I'm not backing down.

"Why don't you go mind your own business, what is between Takashi-kun and I has nothing to do with you." I answer her.

"It has everything to do with me, I was his girlfriend!" Rei yells.

" 'Was' you said, you're his EX-girlfriend now." I answer back.

A crown is beginning to gather around us, I don't want to have a cat fight(even though I will love to cut Rei down with my Bokken).

"YOU!" Rei runs towards me and push me down onto the grass field, when I fall down I twist my ankle.

The Bokken was in my bag, so I was weaponless. By her strength I can tell Rei is a martial artist too, after she push me down, she get on top of me, throwing punches. I cover my face. The crown cheers on.

(Takashi's point of view.)

Right after Xavier hangs up his phone, I hear a crown cheering behind me. I turn around to see what is going on, and instinctively know is going on. I run and jump over the crown and landed in the center. Rei is on top of Saeko throwing punch after punch, Saeko blocks her face to defend herself.

"WHAT IS WRONG BITCH?! WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?! YOU WHORE, I BET YOU OPEN YOUR LEGS TO EVERYBOYS IN THE SCHOOL RIGHT?! ADMIT IT! ADMIT IT! ADMIT IT!" Rei scream.

I have heard enough. I grab Rei by the shoulder and pull her off of Saeko.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? DON'T GET IN MY...TAKASHI!" Rei is very surprised to see me.

I ignore her completely and kneel down to check on Saeko, she's covered in dirt, but there is no major injuries, I was relieved.

"Takashi, you...you don't understand, she's not the girl you think she is. She is...she is..."

"Enough Miyamoto-San, please. Just stop." I turn and look at Saeko, who look back at me with a needy expression.

"Are you ok?" I speak in a very soft voice, the same one I use for Alice. Saeko blushes.

"I'm fine, but I think I twisted my ankle." Saeko looks like she's in pain.

Without a word I pick her up pride style. Saeko is red all over.

"I'll take you to the nurse's office." Saeko smiles shyly and bury her face into my chest.

Rei watches the whole scene in shock.

'I really regret not pulling that bitch's hair out, but this is better than pulling her hair out.' Saeko though to herself.

Saeko pokes her head out and give Rei a victory smile. Rei loses it again.

"YOU!" Rei runs towards Saeko.

"MIYAMOTO-SAN!" I raise my voice slightly. Rei freeze.

"Back off." I said.

"Takashi.. I...I" tears fall down from Rei's eyes before she turn and run away.

I begin my walk to the nurse's office without looking back.

(Saeko's point of view)

I bury my face into his chest, every time I breath I take in Takashi-kun's scent, his scent is making my body hots, my mind clouded, I wish we never get to the nurse's office, I want to be in his arms forever. But unfortunately we did.

(Takashi's point of view)

The door of the nurse's office is open when I get there, I walk in and put Saeko on one of the bed, I then look around the room, there is no nurse here.

'I guess I have to do it then.' I walk over and take a look at Saeko's ankle.

"...Takashi-kun what are you doing?" Saeko ask, I think she's getting uncomfortable of me staring at her leg.

"I have some medical knowledge. Tell me if it hurt." I put some pressure on certain parts of her leg.

"It hurts a little." Saeko wince.

"Ok, I know what to do." I get up and walk over to the shelf where our nurse keep all his or her medicine. I take a few things and get to work.

(Saeko's point of view)

I watch Takashi-kun work, he's gentle and careful when he rub the medicine on my feet, I feel no pain at all, it is a relaxing process. After he's done, he starts massaging my feet, the pleasure is overwhelming, Takashi somehow knows exactly where to apply pressure, I snap my head back and drool a little.

"Saeko-chen? Saeko-chen?" Takashi's word brought me back to reality.

"ye...ye...yes?" I answer.

"What is wrong? If it hurts, please tell me." Takashi looks worried.

"no..no.. Takashi, you're so good in this." I tell him.

"I see, well it's good to know that you're no longer in pain." Takashi smile, causing me to blush.

'If this is what I get when I get hurt, then I won't mind getting hurt.' I thought.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with Rei, I never though she will act like this in school." Takashi said.

"Is alright Takashi-kun, is not your fault that she's acting like this. Can I ask what happen between you two?" I said.

"It happens right before the summer start..."

When Takashi-kun is finished, he looks tired, like a rock have been lifted off of his shoulder.

I couldn't believe that Rei have the gut to break Takashi's heart for something that doesn't concern Takashi-kun. The more I think about it, the more I feel like turning Rei into a bloody pulp.

"Takashi-kun, what do you think of her after she broke up with you?" I ask.

"I don't know, I can stay mad at a girl, even though I try not to talk to her ever since then, I wish her all the happiness of the world, maybe some part of me believing that the whole thing is my fault, maybe if I had found out sooner, she won't have to go through all that." Takashi put on a sad smile.

I couldn't hold it anymore, I can't bear to see Takashi blaming himself, for him to forgive that bitch, he's such of good men.

"Takashi-kun can you come closer?" Takashi walks towards me.

"Closer." Takashi looks uncertain, but he advances forward. There are only a few inches of distance between our face.

I took a deep breath. Without a warning, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in. I move in and took his lips. Takashi was shocked at first, then he zone into it, his arms wrap around my body and we share a passionate kiss, my tongue touches his tongue. I enjoy every second of it. We pull apart grasping for air, this time Takashi-kun close in and take my lips, his tongue takes over, the pleasure is too much, I moan in delight and pleasure.

'He's so good at this.' my mind is about to break.

All of a sudden Takashi pulls away, I was shocked, did I do something wrong? I panic.

"Takashi-kun..." I said.

"What are you two doing in here?"

I look towards the doorway, there stands a blond hair woman standing at the doorway, she the school nurse, Marikawa Shizuka.

"Good morning Shizuka-san, I'm sorry that we come in without permission, but Saeko-chen is hurt, please forgive us." Takashi said calmly.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Shizuka said.

"My name is Takashi Kumoro, and you have your name tag on your chest."

"...oh, oh yea." Shizuka looks down and touch her name tag.

'She's a little bit of an airhead.' Takashi sweat drop.

"Any..anyway, let me see her wound." Saizuka said.

"No need, I have already treated it, she should recover completely soon." Takashi said.

Shizuka walks over and takes a look at my feet.

"Wow, this is impressive, when do you learn about medicine? You're still in high school." Shizuka.

"I pick books here and there. Shizuka-san, can Saeko-chen still in the nurse's office until she feels she can go back to class?" Takashi said.

"I'm fine now Takashi-kun." I said.

"No, don't push yourself, I want you to completely heal." Takashi firmly said.

"Alright, she can stay. Saeko-san, I will be in the next room doing some paperwork, if you need anything, just call me ok?" Shizuka said.

"Sure." Shizuka smile and walk to the next room.

"I will go bring your bag pack here, don't want you to go without bento." Takashi smile and wink at me.

Before he goes, I grab his wrist.

"Ta..Takashi-kun...about...about the kiss." without saying anything, Takashi close and give me a kiss on the lip again. The kiss was short, I miss the feeling of his lips as soon as we parted.

"I love it, I never have a kiss like that before." Takashi smile.

"Not even with your ex?" I said while blushing.

"no, I try to do it once. She back away." Takashi said.

"Anyhow, I should go get your bag pack now." Takashi walk towards the door, before he walk out the door, he look back and smile. I melted.

I sink back into the bed and cover my mouth with a blanket and stare at the ceiling, my cheeks are still crimson red.

'That bitch have no idea how good she has it.' I thought.

(Takashi's point of view)

I walk down the empty hallway, the first period has already begun, most of the students are in class, some that are cutting hang out in the bathroom or the roof. I take at look out to the courtyard, Saeko and my bag are no longer there. Thinking about Saeko makes me think about the kiss we share.

'I can still taste her lip.' I touch my lips with my finger.

'She's not a bad kisser.' I blush.

'Anyway, I should go to the lost and found.' I make my way to the office.

The lost and found office is a pretty interesting place to be, you'll find all sorts of things in there. They have these huge boxes where they keep all the items that the students lost, and like I said, they have all sorts of things. I find old cell phone, headphone, hat, shirt, pants, glasses, a remote control for the AC (what the heck), porno magazine, shoes, a cheap, used up condone (someone better come back for that, there could be some DNA evidence in there in case whoever he has done it with end up pregnant). What is wrong with teenagers these days?

It takes me the entire period to finally find Saeko's and my's bag pack, I have to dig through many weird things and many other things I can't identify.

When I get out of the office, the bell ring and all the students come out of their class and heading towards their second period class. I'm heading back to the nurse's office as fast as I can, but when I was half way there, my senses pick up some unpleasantness from under the staircase, I know where this is going, the staircase is where bullies and their victim meet up.

(Underneath the staircase)

Three teenagers (all of them are from the football team) form a circle around a chubby boy wearing glasses, the glasses boy is on the ground while the other three throw punches and kicks at him, one of the bullies is Tsunoda. There is also a blonde hair American girl there, she's yelling at the bullies, telling them to stop.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD, WHAT DID WE EVER DONE TO YOU!?" she scream.

The bullies ignore her and continue beating the chubby boy.

"Take that, you Fatso." one of the them kick him in the stomach.

"haha, hey fat ass, why don't you tell your girlfriend that we pee on you once." another said while kick him in the hand.

"YOU JERKS! I'M TELLING THE DEAN!" the girl yells.

Tsunoda steps in front of her and grab her by the hair. The girl screams and try to get out of his hold. Tsunoda takes a look at her body and lick his lips.

"Hey boys, after we're done with the fat ass there, let's have some fun with his girlfriend, I get the first dip ok?" Tsunoda said.

"LET ME GO YOU ANIMAL! KOHTA! KOHTA!" she scream.

"ANNA! ANNA! YOU JERK! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Kohta try to go on offense, but he was knocked back down.

"Don't take it so seriously fatty, whatever is your's belong to me. Besides, you can just find another one." Tsunoda grin, he put his hand on Anna's well develop chest and give it a hard squeeze.

"Stop it, let...let me go." Anna loses her voice and begin to cry.

"haha, what happen to all that spirit before bitch." Tsunoda grin.

"Stop it, all of you." a voice come from behind Tsunoda.

The voice is cool and rob of any emotion, the voice chill Tsunoda to the bone, and Tsunoda know who it is.

Tsunoda let go of Anna and turn around slowly, as soon as he see Takashi, a fist meet his face. The impact broke his nose and sends him flying to the wall. The other two stops what they were doing.

"Why don't you low life find something to do in your life, something more useful than picking on others to make yourself feel powerful." Takashi speak with no emotion.

Tsunoda slowly picks himself up, blood comes out of his broken nose and he's crying a little.

"this...is the second time you get in my way." he said.

"Wow... For you to say that while you're crying is something." Takashi said.

"GET HIM! DON'T BE AFRAID, HE'S OUT NUMBER." Tsunoda yells.

At first the two boys seem uncertain, but then they snap out of it and charge towards me.

'It seems that bully will only learn through pain.' Takashi though.

The first guy throws a punch at Takashi, Takashi knocks his hand away and throws three light punches into his stomach, he takes a step back and throw up his breakfast (he vomit), the other guy tries to tackle Takashi, football style. Takashi lifts up his leg and put his feet on the back of that guy's head and apply pressure. His face kissed the floor before he can touch Takashi. Takashi walks over to Tsunoda, who looks like he's about to pee himself. Takashi puts his index finger on Tsunoda's chest.

"You'll never learn." Takashi performs a one inch punch. Tsunoda fly towards the wall, landed to ground grasping for breath.

Anna and Kohta can't believe what they have seen, one kid just destroys three members of the football team single-handed.

"Are you two ok?" Takashi ask them.

"I'm fine, thank you so much." Anna said.

Takashi takes a closer look at Anna, American girl, blond hair, five feet four, pink lips, big eyes, light skin and damn, her chest looks like is about to pop out of her uniform (what does American eat to get these?)

The other boy is your typical nerd boy, a chubby one too.

"My name is Takashi Kumoro, and you two are..."

"Kohta, and this is my girlfriend Anna." Kohta said, Anna blush.

"Kohta... you don't have to say it all the time." Anna put her hands on her cheeks to hide her blush.

"He should be, to have such a beautiful girlfriend. Lucky you Kohta." Takashi said.

"...Than...thank you Takashi." Kohta said.

Takashi turns his attention back to the three bullies. He walks over to them.

"You, I never want to see you bully others again." Takashi point to one of the boys.

"you, you need a shower, you smell horrible." Takashi point to another boy.

At last, Takashi walks up to Tsunoda.

"and you..." Takashi punches him in the face.

"There is nothing I want to say to you."

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" all three of them run away with their tail in between their legs. After seeing them run away, Takashi turns back to Anna and Kohta.

"Let's get you to the nurse Office Kohta." Takashi said.

(on the way to the nurse's office, Takashi's point of view.)

The second has started, the hallway is mostly empty, we walk down the hall having small conversation.

"So you two met in America? That's cool." I said.

"yea, we met at the shooting range in America, I went there during the summer for shooting training." Kohta said.

"You should see him Takashi-kun, Kohta is so cool, he out shoots everyone." Anna said while holding Kohta's hand.

"So how do you two hit it off?" I ask.

"it is a long story, but in short, Kohta stood up for me, I have some family issues, my father was a drunk and he abuses me. When Kohta find out, he stood up for me, for someone that he doesn't even know. I love him ever since then." Anna blush while holding Kohta's hand.

"By the way Takashi-kun, you're awesome, you take out all three of them like it was nothing." Kohta praise me.

"Is nothing Kohta, I'm glad that they didn't take too far. Why you never tell the dean about them?" I ask.

"Is no use, since they are in the football team, their coach will always talk them out of trouble. Then they will get me twice as hard. But I'll never give in to them." Kohta said.

"Well said Kohta. Oh, we're here."

"By the way Takashi-kun, why are you going to the nurse's office?" Anna asks.

"A friend of mine got hurt this morning, I have to deliver her bag pack." I said while opening the door to the nurse's office.

In the nurse's office, Shizuka-san is still in front of the desk doing her paperwork, Saeko is still on the bed, both of them turn towards me when I enter.

"Shizuka-san, I have another patient for you." I said to the nurse.

"holllllllllllllly." Kohta stare at Shizuka-san's breasts. Then Anna pitch him in the cheek hard.

"Ouch! Anna what was that for?" Kohta said while nursing his cheek.

"You know what it is for." Anna glare. Kohta shuts up very fast.

"Oh my god, did you get into a fight?" Shizuka looks at Kohta's wound.

"He gets in a fight with three guys on the football team." I answer.

"And Takashi-kun come in and sends them packing. Thanks man." Kohta said to me.

"Takashi-kun are you ok?" Saeko said with concern.

"I'm fine Saeko-chen." before I can finish, Saeko runs towards me and pull me into her chests.

"I know you're capable, but promise me you never overdo it." she said.

"I promise I won't Saeko-chen." I use my soft voice again, causing Saeko to blush.

"Saeko-chen, how is your leg?" I ask her.

"Is all heal." Saeko smile.

"So are you good for classes?" Saeko nod.

"Well then Kohta, Anna, see you two around."

"Alright Takashi, see ya." Kohta said.

"Thank you so much again for helping us." Anna said.

With that, we left the nurse's office.

"Alright Saeko-chen, we'll see each other during lunch period?" I said.

"of..of course, on the roof right?" Saeko said

"Well, see you then." I smile and take my leave.

Watching me walk away, Saeko put her hand on her chest.

(Takashi's point of view)

The school is a lot harder after the cat fight between Rei and Saeko, people approach me and ask dozens of questions, I something think that teenagers have too much time on their hand that they have to mind other people's business. I hope Saeko-chen is ok, if anyone makes her cry, I will CUT HIM, or her.

The sixth period is finally here, I grab my bag pack and head for the roof as fast as I can. When I get to the roof, I see Saeko sitting near the fences, her expression doesn't show happiness. I walk over to her.

"Saeko-chen are you ok?" I ask with concern.

"I'm fine Takashi-kun, it's just that why can't everyone just mind their own business." Saeko said.

"Well, maybe when they grow up they'll find something to do." I said.

"Let's not talk about them. Have you taste my Bento yet?" I ask.

"oh... No, I hadn't, I want to wait for you to taste my Bento." Saeko said, snap out of her upsetting mood.

"How about we both take the first bite at the same time?" I said.

"Sure." Saeko while reach into her bag for the Bento. I reach into my bag and pull out mine's.

"Ok ready? One, two, three." we take the first bite at the same time.

Saeko's food melts in my mouth, I have never tasted anything like it, is filled with love. I enjoy every bit of it. I look over to Saeko, she has her eyes shut, her face all red (like she's having a climax). Then she relax. She looks like she's been mesmerized. We take a few more minutes to finish our lunch.

"Do you like it Saeko-chen?" I ask.

"I love it Takashi-kun." Saeko smile and look at me.

"Takashi-kun I...I...I." I know what she's going to say. I put my hand on her's.

"Saeko-chen I know what you're going to say, and here is my answer."

"I-" then someone cuts me off.

"Takashi-kun!" I turn to and see Saya.

"Takashi-kun, do you have time this weekend?" Saya said while blushing, Saeko can tell Saya have feelings towards the man she love.

"This weekend?...yea, I do have some free time." I answer while removing my hand from Saeko's hand.

"Then you're invited!" Saya said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Invite it? To what?" I ask.

"My parent's anniversary party! You're invited too, Busujima sempai." Saya's tone changes at the last sentence.

"Sure, we'll go." I said.

"Great...so what are you two doing up here?" Saya glare at Saeko, Saeko glare back.

"We're..." the bell ring for the next period.

"We should head back to class now." I said.

"All right, Takashi you better be there." Saya wink at me and run off.

Saya's action makes Saeko nervous.

"Saeko I will see you after class." Saeko looks upset.

"Don't worry, I won't forget to give you an answer." I said to her.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, Rei wasn't in class today, I think she went home after the fight.

(After school. Saeko's point of view.)

I walk out of the Kendo club, this whole day has been a disaster. My club members have been asking me questions left and right. What's more frustrating is that Saya girl comes out of nowhere and interrupted us. I feel killing someone.

Saeko walks out to the courtyard, Takashi is standing under a tree, the exact spot where he says he will be.

'I hope Takashi-kun will return my feeling.' I bite the bottom of my lips.

Takashi sees me approaching.

We begin walking together.

"Saeko-chen, today I have to attend PTA meeting in Alice's school, do you mind sleeping in my house for today?" He asks.

"o...ok." I am starting to think that Takashi-kun is try to avoid my question.

My eyes begin to water as I realize he's rejecting me. Before I break into tears, Takashi grabs my waist, spin me around and look me right in the eyes.

"Saeko-chen I hadn't given you an answer for your question."

'This is it." I hold my breath.

"I...have a lot of uncertainly for relationship after what happen between me and Rei, but is not fair if I response to you negatively because of her, and for me to reject a relationship with you because of her. Your feelings are real, I can feel it. Promise me one thing Saeko, promise me that you... will always trust me and that we'll take this slow." Takashi close in and captures my lips for a second. I'm over joyed.

"YES! YES! YES! I PROMISE!" tears of happiness come out of my eyes as I jump up and down with pure joy.

"Should we go now?" He asks.

I take hold of his hand and pull my body close to him, like any girlfriend hold their boyfriend. He did nothing but smile and plant a kiss on my forehead.

I had never been happier.

Author's note

This is the end of chapter 13, there are a few more chapters ahead before the zombies start walking, I promise I try to get through them as fast as possible. As usual, leave reviews, your(everyone) words mean a lot to me. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: the life of high school student part three

(In Alice's school. 5:30 pm. Takashi's point of view.)

Parent teacher conference is so boring! I sit in the classroom with Alice and listen to the teacher saying what a good girl she is, personally I like what I'm hearing, it's just that she says the same thing to parents that came in before me, in fact I think she practice this in front of the mirror. Saeko is waiting outside of the conference room, before only family member can attend.

I try my best to put on a smile while listening to the teacher.

'How long is this going to take?' I can tell even Alice is also eager to go home.

"Oh my, you have no idea how wonderful Alice-chen is"

"She's so sweet to other kids."

"She has a perfect grade, I see a bright future ahead of her." the teacher went on talking.

(After twenty minutes.)

By the time I get out of the conference room with Alice, I thought that I have spent a year in prison. Saeko smiles while he sees me get out.

"It's finish?" she asks.

"Yes, and I'll never attend another PTA ever again." I said.

"Takashi onii-chen, I'm hungry." Alice protest.

"No worries sweetie, I have called Xavier onii-chen to buy the ingredients, the moment we get home, I'll cook." I said while patting her on the head.

"Yea! Takashi onii-chen is doing the cooking this time!" Alice jump up and down.

"Saeko-chen, do you want to help me?" I ask her.

"I will love to." Saeko beam a smile.

(On the way home.)

"Alice, don't go too far away from me, the street is getting dark, I don't want to lose sight of you." I said.

"ok~~" Alice come back and hold my hand. Then she takes a look at an Saeko, because Saeko is holding my other hand.

"Takashi-onii-chen, who is she?" Alice asks.

"This is Saeko-chen...she is onii-chen's girlfriend." I squeeze Saeko's hand slightly, causing her to blush.

"What is girlfriend?" Alice asks.

"When a girl have feelings for a boy, and when the boy return the feeling, the girl will become that boy's girlfriend. Think of it as a relationship." I explain to Alice.

"So Takashi-onii-chen, you like Saeko-onee-chen?" Alice asks. Saeko is blushing.

"Of course I love Saeko-chen, and you should too, cause you'll be seeing her a lot." I answer back. Meanwhile Saeko is blushing none stop.

"What about Saeko onee-chen? Do you like Takashi-onii-chen?" Alice's question cause Saeko to flinch.

"I love Takashui-kun, I have never felt this way for any other man I met in my life, I consider myself lucky to get someone like Takashi-kun." Saeko said while moving closer to me.

"Today is the first day Saeko comes over for a sleep over, so you have to be nice ok Alice-chen?" I said to her.

"Ok! Ah! I can our home." Alice run ahead.

Before I can ask her to slow down, Saeko pulls me towards her and we lock lips for a moment. Every time I kiss her, it sends a wave of electricity down my spine, and base on her facial expression, I can tell she's having it too.

(In the penthouse.)

We enter the penthouse and find that Xavier is on the couch playing his PlayStation, I hope he bought the food.

"Welcome back Takashi, and hello again Saeko-chen." Xavier greet us.

"Is good to see you again Xavier-san, and sorry for the intruding." Saeko said.

"you're always welcome here Saeko-chen." I tell Saeko.

"Takashi." Saeko move in for another kiss.

"Don't do that out in the open you two, get a room!" Xavier said.

"sorry~~" Saeko and I said at the same time.

"uhhhhhhhh~~~~ why don't you welcome me back Xavier-onii-chen!" Alice pout.

"Oh, there you are, you little devil." Xavier teases her.

"UHHHHHHHH~~~ that's not my name!" Alice cries.

"Xavier knock it off." I said.

"Fine fine fine. By the way, where will Saeko be sleeping tonight?" Xavier ask.

"In my room." I answer.

"WHAT?! AREN'T YOU MOVING TOO FAST?! WE DON'T HAVE ANY CONDONES IN THE HOUSE, AND MY ROOM IS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU'RE ROOM. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MOANING AND HUMPING WHILE I'M ASLEEP!" the more Xavier talk, the more Saeko blush, to the point that her face is like a cherry.

"There will be no sex happening in this house tonight, and Xavier you have to get rid of those magazines. I don't want to hear 'oh yea oh yea!' or 'oh gooooooood!' anymore when I'm asleep." I said. Saeko blushes more.

"You are listening?! Man~~ Takashi, damn those super hearing." Xavier said.

Meanwhile, Alice is just standing there looking confused. I bend down and smile at her.

"Is ok if you don't understand Alice, in fact, is better that way. Now go wash your hand and get ready for dinner."

Alice's eyes sparkle when she heard 'dinner', and she rushes to the bathroom.

"Saeko-chen, let's go to the kitchen." I tell Saeko, who seems to be thinking about something, her face is all red. I move over and kisses her on the cheeks, that snap her out of her daze.

"Takashi-kun! Don't do that so sudden!" Saeko pout, she looks so cute.

(Dinner time.)

We sit around the dinner table eating our meal, Saeko help me with the cooking, and Alice love Saeko's cooking.

"sooooo, when did you two hit it off?' Xavier asks.

"Since today, I was really surprised when I notice Saeko have feeling for me." I said while Saeko looks down and play with her hair, her face is all red.

"Come on Saeko-chen, you shouldn't blush all the time. Women up, Takashi is your man now!" Xavier teases her(cause her to blush more.)

"Xavier, stop teasing Saeko-chen already." I said.

"Alright, alright. By the way, Saeko-chen, does your father know that you'll be spending the night in our house?' Xavier ask her.

"My father went overseas, he won't be back for a while, he wants Takashi-kun to take care of me while he's gone." Saeko said.

"So, there will be action tonight, right?" Xavier asks.

"Will you stop it with the sex?!" I said.

"ok ok."

Alice just looks back and forth with a confuse expression on her face.

(Bedtime. Saeko's point of view.)

Takashi-kun offers his bed to me, I'm sleeping with Alice and Takashi will sleep in Alice's room.

"Alright Alice, is time for bed, you'll be sleeping with Saeko-chen tonight. Don't worry your bed will be good as new tomorrow." Takashi said to Alice.

I was upset that Takashi won't be sleeping with me, but when I think about it, I won't be able to sleep if Takashi is on the same bed with me.

"All right now, everyone lights off." Takashi said.

Xavier went back to his room. Takashi-kun come over and give Alice a kiss on the forehead and give me a kiss on the lips. My body trembles upon the touch. Takashi walks out of the room, but not before giving me a wink.

'I'm going to have sweet dreams tonight.' I though to myself.

I wrap my arm around Alice and we said good night. I'm grad that Alice feels comfortable around me.

(Morning. Saeko's point of view.)

Morning comes quickly, I woke up around six am, Alice is still asleep. I careful get out of the bed without waking her up. I get out of the room and there he is, half naked, cooking breakfast. The sun comes in from the window, outlining his perfect body, every muscle stands out, not too big, but not too small at the same time, as if his body is made by god itself. His brown hair is still messed, his eyes glow in brown because of the sunlight. Those brown orbs focus on the task in front of him, making him pour all his love into the dishes his making. Lastly is his smile, it shows pure peace and joy, making him more handsome than he already is. I can stand there and look at him all day, he looks so good, is hard to believe that he's from this world.

"Good morning Saeko-chen." his voice snaps me out of my daydream.

"Goo...good morning Takashi-kun." I said. I try to compose myself, but fail horribly.

"The water is ready, go take a shower Saeko-chen. I'll go in after you."

"Thanks Takashi-kun...and you looks amazing." I walk up to him. Then I freeze.

'Come on Saeko Busujima! Takashi is your boyfriend now! There's nothing wrong with kissing your boyfriend!' I though to myself. I look at Takashi's perfect face and freeze again.

Takashi seems to know what I want to do, he pulls me come and give me a passionate kiss on the lips, sending me to heave. We break apart after a few seconds.

"Saeko-chen go take a bath now, remember, you have to make my Bento today, I have already made your's." Takashi said.

"Yes Takashi." my heart melts from his kiss.

After half of an hour I come out of the shower, Takashi have finish preparing the breakfast. At the same time, Alice comes out of the room rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Alice, come take a bath with me." Takashi said.

"ok Takashi onii chen." Alice smile.

"Saeko-chen, your breakfast is done, Alice and I will be out shortly." Takashi said.

"I want to prepare your bento first Takashi-kun." I said.

"As you wish then." with it, Takashi and Alice enter the bathroom together.

I walk into the kitchen and start preparing bento for the man I love, my mind draft off imagining Takashi completely naked, but then the feeling becomes jealous knowing that Alice is in there with Takashi-kun.

(Going to school. Saeko's point of view.)

We walk together to school, we left Alice at home. Takashi-kun woke up Xavier-san to let him know what time Alice needs to go to school. Now is just the two of us, we are holding hands, I hope we'll never get to school. Because Takashi has a strict rule of not doing lover's things in school.

"Saeko-chen do you have any dress?" He asks me.

"A dress? No, I don't. What for?" I ask.

"You forget? Saya-chen invite us to her parents' party tomorrow." He said.

"...I forget about that."

"No worries, I will buy you one after school." he said.

I really don't want to go, that Saya girl seems to be to attach to Takashi-kun.

"Takashi-kun, what is your relationship with Saya?" I ask him.

"I saved her once when she was little, we become close ever since then."

My heart itches.

"Does she..." I ask.

"no, she doesn't know that I'm ghost." I was relieved.

"You don't have to look so tense Saeko-chen." he close in and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm your man." he whispers to me.

I wish the time can just stop.

(School time. Takashi point of view.)

As I sit in the math staring at the blackboard, I couldn't help but feel joy. Because unlike a few years ago, I have something to look forward to every time I finish a class, I get to see Saeko-chen, I have friends that hang out with me. I look at the corner of the classroom where Kohta sit, he smile and wave at me. Class don't seem as boring as before.

I look at the blackboard, our teacher is currently explaining the polar coordinate, which I learned, my mind draft off thinking about Saeko put on a dress, she looks adorable.

Lunch time came, Saeko must be on the roof waiting for me, I walk down the hallway with a smile on my face, then I saw Igo.

"Igo, my friend, how are you doing?" I greet my friend.

"oh...what's up Takashi." he doesn't look happy.

"What is going on? Where is Rei?" I ask him.

"Rei hadn't been going to school ever since her fight with Busujima-sempai." Igo said.

"She doesn't pick up her phone either, I have been trying to reach her." Igo said while looking down.

"I'll go take a look on how she's doing, I just hope she won't do anything stupid." I said.

"Thanks man." Igo said while patting me on the shoulder.

After Igo walk away, I head towards the roof again. Half way there, another problem comes up.

"LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" it is Saya.

I take a look at what is going on, there's a crowd of students gathering, in the middle of them stands Tsunoda and Saya. Tsunoda is holding Saya by the waist while Saya struggles to break free.

'Can that guy find a hobbit?' I though to myself.

"LET ME GO NOW OR I'LL CALL MY FATHER ON YOU!" Saya roar.

"Come on baby, I'll show you a good time." Tsunoda grin.

I walk up to them and grab Tsunoda's hand and twist it.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tsunoda let go of Saya and hold his broken wrist.

"Oh, that's your left hand. Lucky you." I said.

"YOU! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GET IN MY WAY!" Tsunoda scream.

"You need find some purpose in your life. Let's go Saya-chen." I grab her hand and pull her out of the crowd. Saya is blushing like crazy.

(Roof. Saeko's point of view)

'Why is Takashi-kun taking so long?' I sit on the spot where we use to have lunch.

"I'm sorry I'm late Saeko-chen." Takashi walks up to me.

"Is ok Takas..." my smile vanish as soon as I saw Saya walking behind him.

"Takashi-kun, what is Takagi-san doing here?" I ask.

"Saya-chen run into a little problem, I just want to make sure that she doesn't get hurt." I said.

"Are you ok? Takagi-san." I ask nicely, but my eyes give off a combat aura.

"I perfectly fine, all thanks to Takashi-kun." Saya give me the same aura while looking at Takashi with a blush on her face.

"Saeko-chen, is it ok for Saya-chen to eat lunch with us?" Takashi said.

"su..sure." I answer.

"Well, then Saya-chen, sit down and have lunch with Saeko-chen. I need to check in with my friend." Takashi said.

"Checking into Alice?" I said.

"Yes. I'll back." Takashi winks at me and walk away. Saya seems to notice that wink.

She sit down and look me in the eyes, I can feel her hostility.

"Busujima-sempai, what is your relationship with Takashi-kun?" Saya asks.

"That doesn't concern you Takagi-san." I answer coldly.

"But if you really do have to know, he is my boyfriend." I said.

Saya's mouth open and close like a goldfish.

"wh..when did you two hook up?" Saya asks.

"That is none of your business. Just for the heads up, I notice the way you look at him." I move close to her until our faces are a few inches away from each other.

"If you try to put a move on him, we're going to have problems." I said coldly.

Saya looks back at me with a fierce eye, I can tell she's not backing off.

Takashi comes back after his daily check in with Alice. I back away from Saya.

"Why are you two so quiet? I though girls interact with each other a lot." Takashi said.

"Is really nothing Takashi, we just want to enjoy our lunch, and as always, your cooking is wonderful." I said to Takashi. I can feel Saya is burning with jealousy.

"Likewise, your Bento is wonderful too, Saeko." Takashi smile.

"Saya-chen, where is your Bento?" Takashi ask Saya.

Saya's lunch is in her bag back in the classroom, but before she tells them that, a light bulb turn on in her head.

"I forget to bring my lunch today, and I'm really hungry." Saya give Takashi the puppy eyes.

'That lying little...no matter, Takashi won't fall for that.' I take a look at Takashi, to my disappointment, Takashi's expression soften.

"Saya-chen, Saeko and I might not compare to your chief in your mansion, but do you want to share?" Takashi asks. Saya's expression lighten right away, and she has the nerve to give me a smile.

As she sits there eating Takashi's Bento with pure ecstasy on her face, I'm burning up on the inside.

(After school. Saeko's point of view.)

Takashi and I walk down the street holding hands, I have to teach kendo class today, and tomorrow we have to attend a party at Takagi-san's mansion. Thinking about her make me angry, that girl really has no shame, try to put a move on Takashi. My body tenses up just thinking about.

"Saeko? What is wrong? You seem tense." Takashi asks with concern.

"I just don't like the way she looks at you." I said while moving myself closer to him.

"Her? You mean Saya-chen?" I nod my head.

"Don't tell me...that you're jealous." Takashi smile.

I pout and look away.

"Ha-ha, you look so cute like that Saeko." Takashi said. I turn around and playfully hit him on the shoulder. Takashi laugh, but then he close in and embrace me.

"Don't worry Saeko, I know the fine line between friend...and lover." he kisses me on the forehead, and just like that, all my angry melts away. My face heats up and forget all about that Saya girl.

"Saeko~~~~~~" Takashi said my name in a sweet tone, causing my body to tremble.

"Can we make the detour before going to the kendo class?" Takashi asks me.

"Sure, to where?" I said.

"To Rei's house." I don't like where this is going.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I raise my voice.

"Saeko, please understand, she hadn't been coming to school for days now, I just want to check to make sure that she's not doing anything stupid." Takashi answer as calm as he can.

"But that is not your problem, tell her boyfriend to do it." I said.

"Igo can't get in touch with her." Takashi said.

"But why does it have to be you? THAT GIRL LEFT YOU!" I begin to cry.

Takashi embraces me tighter, and speak softly into my ears.

"Saeko, just because she break up with me, doesn't make her my enemy, if it were you, I swear I will go to the end of the earth for you." my angry dissolve again, I just can't stay mad at him. I embrace him back (good thing that there are not many people around). I can't believe that this kind of man exists, he's too good to be in this world. My angry dissolve completely now, all is left is the pure joy of being in his arms.

"Remember Saeko, my heart is yours." Takashi's word push me over the edge, I become a helpless little girl in his arms.

"Just promise me one Takashi. From now on, don't be too sweet other girls." I said.

"I promise." He answers.

(In front of Rei's house. Takashi's point of view.)

We arrive in front of Rei's house after a few minutes of walking, Saeko seems to calm down, I was relieved that she didn't smack me for wanting to come here.

"Saeko, do you want to wait here? It will be quick." I said.

"No, I want to be there in case she tries anything." Saeko said.

"I don't think Rei will try to hurt." I chuckle.

'That's not what I mean.' Saeko though.

"All right then, let's do this as quick as possible." I walk up to the front gate and ring the bell.

A few seconds later, Rei's dad opens the door.

"Good evening Miyamoto-san, is been a while." I offer my hand.

"Takashi-san, it is good to see you." He smile and shake my hand.

"ah, you must Busujima-san, your father and I are good friends." Tadashi said.

"Is good meet you too, Miyamoto-san." Saeko said.

"Is Rei home?" I ask.

"Yes, she is, but I'm afraid she doesn't feel like seeing anyone right now." Tadashi said sadly.

"her mother and I try to talk to her, but she won't get out of her room." he went on.

"I figure so, please Miyamoto-san, let me help." I offer my help.

"Thank you Takashi-san, you're too kind." Tadashi let us in the house.

"Saeko, stay in the living room, I have to go alone for this." Saeko nods her head.

"Can I go you two anything to drink?" Tadashi said.

"Saeko can have something to drink if she want it, I'm good." with that I went up to Rei's room.

When I get there, Rei's mother Kiriko was there.

"Rei-chen please, you have to eat." she talks to the door. Tears coming out of her eyes.

I walk over and take the tray of lunch from her hand.

"Takashi-kun!"

"shhhhhh." I tell her to be quite.

"I will give her the food, let me do this." Kiriko nod.

"Please, help her." Kiriko said.

"That's what I come here to do." I said.

(Inside Rei's room. Third person's point of view.)

Rei lay on her bed, staring at a picture, the picture shows Takashi and her in the amusement park, it was also the day they bought the lover's phone strap, it was also the day that she promise to marry him. Thinking about him bring tears, she feels more guilt than ever. The flashback of him ripping off the phone strap and tell her is over keep coming back to haunt her. Every time she thinks about it, her chest will burn, her head will hurt, she'll silently cry up to the point that her eyes will be red the next day.

She looks away from the picture and stare at the ceiling, next to her is the white teddy bear that she's so fond of (it was also Takashi's parting gift). She hugs the teddy bear and let her tears flow. Then all of the sudden there's a knock on the door.

"I keep telling you mom, I'm not hungry!" Rei said.

"This is not your mother, Rei."

The voice makes Rei jump out of the bed, run to the door and open it. There he is, standing in front of her doorway in the school uniform, holding her lunch tray.

"TAKASHI!" Rei was surprised, she'll never thought that he will show up in her house again.

"Can I come in?" Takashi asks.

"Of..of course." Rei said.

Takashi walks in the room and set the tray next to her bed.

"Rei, I worry about you, you hadn't been coming to school." Takashi said.

"Why you come here? You must have hated me now." Rei looks away.

Takashi walks over and put his hands on my shoulder and make me look him right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Rei, the reason why I was so cold to you is because I was angry that you break up with me, and I try not to show by masking it with coldness." Takashi speaks softly.

"I can never hate you." Takashi said, his eyes soften, and his mouth forms a small smile.

I never though I can see him again, the Takashi that stand in front of me is not the one that see me as a stranger, nor the one that ripped off the phone strap at the mall. But the one that brought that phone strap at the amusement park. The same Takashi, who smiles and kisses me on the lips when I said that I'll marry him, the same Takashi, who love me more than anything else in the world. Tears of happiness fall from my eyes as I see him again.

"Takashi." Rei embrace him.

"Rei." his arms wrap around Rei's body, Rei couldn't be more happier.

"Rei, you have to eat now." Takashi said.

"Wait, just let me stay in your arms few more minutes." Rei said.

"Rei, eat now. I can spoon feed you if you want." Takashi said.

"Ok." Rei let go and sit on the bed.

Takashi grabs a chair, sit next to Rei and begin feeding her.

After the food is gone, Takashi uses the napkin and wipe Rei's mouth, Rei purr like a cat.

"Are you feeling better now?" Takashi said.

"yes, thanks for coming here Takashi, it means a lot to me." Rei said.

"Takashi..." Rei said.

"Yes Rei?"

"I want to tell you that I really think about what you told me at the mall, I should never have doubted it you, I should never turn my back on you, so can you...can you..."

"I can't."

Rei's heart sank after hearing that.

"But...but I really feel sorry, and I promise I won't do it again." Rei said.

"And I believe you." Takashi said.

"Then what is the problem?" Rei said.

"I...I have someone else now." Takashi said.

"is she...is she Busujima Saeko?" Rei said.

"Yes." Takashi smiles when Rei mention her name.

Rei can see it, that same Takashi that once loved her now love someone else. Without a word, Rei embrace Takashi.

"Rei?"

"Please, let me stay like this, for one last time." Rei said softly.

Takashi said no more. He wraps his arms around Rei and they stay like that for minutes.

(Downstairs. Third person point of view.)

Saeko sits at the dinner table, her face shows impatient, and she hadn't touched the glass of ice tea in front of her.

'Why is he taking so long?' Saeko bit her lower lips.

'He couldn't have!' Saeko's imagination runs wild about indecent things that happen in Rei's room.

"Busujima-san, is there something bothering you? You look angry." Tadashi said.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern." Saeko coldly said.

"I hope Takashi-kun can talk some sense into Rei." Kiriko said.

'If she touches Takashi, I'll beat some sense into her.' Saeko though.

Then they all hear someone coming down the stairs. They all stand up to see who it is.

Takashi comes down the stair first, follow by Rei.

"REI-CHEN!" Tadashi and Kiriko embrace their daughter.

"Takashi." Saeko walks over and embrace Takashi.

"Did it all go well?" Saeko asks.

"Yes, I think Rei is ok now." Takashi look back at the happy family.

"Takashi-kun, I'm grateful that you help Rei." Tadashi gives me his thanks.

"No need or thanking me Miyamoto-san. I'm just doing what I can." I smile.

"You should stay for dinner tonight Takashi-kun, you hadn't been here for a while." Kiriko Said.

"I'm honored, but Saeko has Kendo class to teach tonight, I'm afraid I can't stay, perhaps next time?" Takashi said.

"I'll hold you to that Takashi-kun." Tadashi smile.

"We should go now Saeko...I almost forget one thing. Rei-chen come here." Takashi call out to Rei.

"Yes?" Rei walks over.

"Rei-chen, Saeko, I want both of you to apologize to each other about what happened in school the other day." Both of them look at Takashi like he's crazy.

"Rei-chen, Saeko, you two are one of the few people in my life that matters to me, I love both of you from the bottom of my heart, that is why when I saw you two at each other's throat, my heart was bleeding. I don't know what to do, nor who should I side with. That is why I need you two to promise each other not to be engaged in a combat situation with each other again, or I will cut both of you." Both Saeko and Rei melt from Takashi's words, although they flinch at the last part.

They both shake hands and come to an agreement, with much discomfort.

"Takashi really knows how to snatch a girl's heart." Kiriko said while her husband chuckle. Takashi tries to hide his blush.

"Now that this is over, we should really get going, and Rei, give Igo a call, he's really worried about you. I'll see you back in school." Takashi said while walking towards the door, Saeko follows him.

Saeko wraps both of her arms around Takashi's arm while Takashi kisses her on the forehead. Rei watches this with discomfort in her heart, she knows that Saeko is dating Takashi right now, but she just can't stand it.

"Now we just have to look forward to the party on Saturday." Takashi said while he and Saeko walks towards Saeko's house. Kage has the Dojo building in their home where the class will be held.

"Takashi." Saeko said nervously.

"Did anything happen back in Rei's room?" Saeko said.

"Come on Saeko, you know me, I'll never do what you think I do. But if you feel so insecure, we can do that tonight." Takashi tease, Saeko blushes cherry red.

They walk in silence for a moment, then Saeko gathers her courage and said something that surprise Takashi.

"About 'that'...I'm ready when you are." Saeko blush non-stop and look away.

"..." Takashi doesn't know what to say.

(Kendo class.)

The student begins to show up ten minutes of the class, Saeko is very happy that Takashi wants to help out teaching the class. They're still blushing about the conversation before.

"Busujima-sensei, what happens today?" one of the student (a little kid) asks Saeko.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Saeko asks.

"You're not as stoic as you are before, and who is he?" the kid point to Takashi.

"Hey kid is not nice to point." Another student (a teenager girl) step in.

"Besides, show some respect, he's Sensei's boyfriend." Saeko's heart skips a beat.

'Kids these days just can't mind their own business.' Saeko nurse her headache and tries to compose herself.

Today, Kendo class seems longer than before.

(After Kendo class. Saeko's point of view.)

"Saeko, we should go shopping for your dress for tomorrow." Takashi said.

I almost forget about that, but to be honest, I really don't want to go. I don't like that Saya, I don't like her anywhere close to Takashi. Takashi seems to read me like a book.

"I know you don't want to go Saeko, but we have to go pay our respect to Takagi family, I know that your father is a close friend of Saya's father." Takashi said.

Takashi takes me to a very expensive clothes store. When we walk in, beautiful dresses are everywhere.

"Takashi, are you sure we should be here? I can't afford such dress." I look at the price tag.

"I have already picked one out for you." Takashi said.

Takashi takes me to the front counter, he gives the worker his name. The worker handed him a package.

"Saeko, go to the changing room and put this on, see if you like it." Takashi said.

I take it and head for the changing room. When I take out the dress, I was stunned. The beauty of the dress can't be describe by words, it is a blue dress cover in diamonds. I put on the dress and walk out of the dressing room. Everyone in the store freezes.

"...I never thought it looked this great on you. You look like a princess." Takashi praise.

"I really look good?" I ask in a timid voice.

"Of course you do." Takashi said with a smile on his face.

"But, I can't afford this." Saeko said.

"I already paid for you." Takashi said.

"...you're spoiling me Takashi." I walk over and kisses him on the lips.

"I see no problem that a man wants his women to look good." Takashi returns my kisses.

"Now we're ready for a party." Takashi said.

(Saturday(the day of the party) Takashi's point of view.)

The party was great, I see a lot of powerful people there, including Saya's parents.

"oh Takashi-kun, what happen to you recently? You hadn't come over for a visit." Yuriko said.

"And Saeko-san, it is good to meet you in person. Your father talk about you a lot." Souichiro greet Saeko.

"I'm sorry Yuriko-san, school is busy, I hadn't time to be here." Takashi said.

"School is important Takashi, but I figure someone like you shouldn't worry about your grade. You know, Saya-chen never stop talking about you." Yuriko said while Saeko's eyebrow twitches.

"I'm flattered. Speaking of Saya-chen, where is she?" I look around.

"She's at the balcony taking some fresh air." Souichiro said.

'She must have saw Saeko and I holding hands, Saeko hadn't let go of my arm since this party begins. I should go talk to Saya.' I thought.

"Souichiro-san, Yuriko-san, once again, I want to congratulate you both of your anniversary, I must excuse myself, let's go Saeko." I walk away with Saeko.

"I think I know why our daughter went to the balcony now. It must be painful for her to see the man she love with someone else." Yuriko said while Souichiro nod his head.

(Balcony)

Saya looks out from the balcony, staring at the sky with a glass of wine at her hand. She has a depress look on her face.

"Saya-chen." Takashi call out behind her.

As fast as she can, Saya snap out of her depression mood and look at Takashi with a smile on her face, but it is hard to maintain that smile because Saya notice Saeko is still holding on to Takashi's arm.

"What are you doing here? The party is downstairs." Saya said with uneasy tone.

"Are you ok Saya-chen? Have you been drinking?" Takashi free his arm from Saeko and walk over to Saya.

"is none of your business if I'm drinking or not." Saya looks away, having Takashi this close to her makes her blush, or it's just the alcohol.

"Saya-chen, is there anything you want to tell me?" Takashi asks her.

Saya blush more while looking down, then she gathers her courage.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU TAKASHI KUMURO! I love you..." Saya's voice went from loud to a whisper.

Takashi and Saeko are shocking, Takashi never though Saya have feelings for him, since most of the time Saya yells at him. Saeko is surprised that Saya said it in front of her, that wine must be very strong.

"Saeko, come here." Takashi tells her.

Saeko walks towards Takashi.

Then at the same time, Takashi pulls Saeko and Saya into his chest. Both girls are blushing red.

'Takashi is so warm~~~~~' Saeko close her eyes and enjoy the touch.

'I can hear his heart beat, it calms me down.' Saya feels relaxed.

"Saya-chen, I already have someone else to love, I can't return your feeling. But I'll promise to love you like a sister." Takashi said to Saya.

"and Saeko, I notice the way you look at Saya when both of you first met, you shouldn't act that way to every girl I know, Saya never wrong me." Saeko softly nods her head.

"I love both of you from the bottom of my heart, that is why I want both of you to be good friends." He let go of both of them.

Both Saya and Saeko have heavy blush on their face.

"Takashi, you're sinful man." Saeko smile and look away.

"You better treat her right." Saya said, a small drop of tear coming down her eye, but she wipes it away.

With that, both of them walk away. Takashi smile as he realizes that the way they look at each other have changed, the look they give is that of friends that come to a understanding.

Takashi turn around and enjoy the view. A few minutes later when he decides to go back downstairs, a voice stops him cold.

"You change a lot." the voice said.

"They are such a sweet girls aren't they." the voice continue.

"You. How did you get in here?" Takashi said with venom in his tongue.

"awwwww, is that really how you greet an old friend. 47." Heller grin.

"You have a lot of nerve to stand in front of me, I can kill you where you stand." Takashi hiss.

"I know you will, that is why I have snipers set up around this mansion, you hurt me, I'll rain hell, and believe me, I'll love to rain hell." Heller said with an insane grin on his face, Takashi take a step back.

"...hahahaha, I can't believe you let that hold you back, what happen to that cold blooded 47. You're fool, have you forget what we told you, about not to get too close to anyone, they can be your weakness." Heller said.

"What do you want?" Takashi's patient is running thin.

"Relax, I'm just here to tell you that something big is coming soon, and when that happen, the next generation of human will come." Heller grin.

"You make me sick." Takashi said.

"hahaha, I really like you 47, I hope both of us will be the next generation of humans." with that Heller turns and walk away.

(Monday. Takashi's point of view.)

Heller's words have bugged me the entire week.

'The next generation of human? What does he mean?' I sit at my desk pondering the thought while the lesson is going on.

"Takashi-san!" the teacher snap me out of my daydream.

"Yes Sensei."

"It seems that you have a lot of free time during class, why don't you take my attention folder to the office?"

"Sure." I take the folder and walk out of the room.

After I deliver the folder, I take a detour to the balcony, I stand there and take a view out towards the courtyard. Then I saw a stranger standing at the front gate, and three teachers are approaching him.

Author's note.

I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. My family move downstairs so I spend most of my time doing child labor. But yea, I hope you enjoy chapter 14, because peace won't come for a long long time.


End file.
